Harbors of Our Own
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: AU. Yao Wang's favorite thing to do is sit at the beach every evening to draw. But when his solitary sketching is interrupted by the appearance of a curious, violet-eyed merman, his ordinary little world changes forever. Human!China, Merman!Russia. (Side Note: There's a lot of chapters, but they're short.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! Welcome to another multi-chapter story! Don't worry, for those of you reading** ** _Monde Amere,_** **I'm still working on that. I'm just taking a teeny hiatus, per se. I'll have more of that for you all soon!**

 **Anyway, I came up with this lovely little idea on a whim one day. Because listening to** ** _Pirates of the Caribbean_** **music makes you come up with ideas like this. Turns out, this is not as little of a project as I thought. I basically have the whole story written. I have twenty chapters written and revised, and the story is going to be at least thirty chapters! Thirty chapters people! That is a record for me! Originally, I wasn't going to post this, but then I was like: "Eh, it's interesting, it's unique, I have a bunch written already, so why not? So, here it is. Since I have so much written, I'll be posting a couple of chapters a day. Also, the character list is on my profile.**

* * *

 **Summary: AU. Yao Wang's favorite thing to do is sit at the beach every evening to draw. But when his solitary sketching is interrupted by the appearance of a curious, violet-eyed merman, his ordinary little world changes forever.**

 **Rated T. Romance/Drama/Humor. [China, Russia]**

* * *

Chapter I

One of Yao's favorite things to do was sit by the sea and sketch. His small, solitary house was within a short distance of the beach, so he often walked to it and sat on his favorite rocky shoreline, sketching what he saw. He was there alone, just how he liked it. It was relaxing to him. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the sea birds squawking, the breeze ruffling his long, dark hair, it was perfect.

So there he was, sketching. He was sitting on his special rock. It was a large, flat rock, and it was hanging right over the edge, over deep water.

It was a quiet evening. It was chilly, but it was nice. He had decided he'd catch the sunset, and draw it again. He already had several sketches, each a little different. He could honestly never tire of the sunset landscapes.

The sun hadn't quite started setting yet, so he was waiting, sketching a picture of the distant light house directing ships back to the port city. He finished a sketch he was satisfied with, and then moved on to look for something else to draw.

His deep brown eyes scanned the horizon, when he caught sight of a rock out a ways from the shore. He had seen it before, and there wasn't anything particularly special about it. But this time there was something on it. It was a figure. Yao tried his best to scrutinize the shape...it looked like a person with a fishtail? No. He wouldn't believe that. Merfolk didn't exist. They were a myth. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, and when he looked again, it had vanished. This convinced him it was a only a dream. But dream or not, it made the perfect picture. So, after studying the rock for a moment and imagining a mermaid sitting there, he started to sketch again. However, he soon realized that the image on the paper was not near as perfect and beautiful as it had been in his head. Frustrated that he couldn't get it right, he huffed, and put his sketchbook and pencil down beside him. Then, he pulled his knees up to his chest, folded his arms, and rested his chin upon them. He glared, pouting for a moment before readjusting himself into a more comfortable position. This resulted in him dangling his feet over the edge of the large rock he was sitting on, over the salty, cold ocean water.

He listened to the crashing waves, watching the sun that was very slowly starting to descend over the horizon. He began to sing to himself, some old sea chanty that had embedded itself in the back of his mind.

 _As I sailed from Galway in service to the Queen_  
 _My ship she grew lost no land was seen._  
 _I stood at the rail to take the air_  
 _And my eyes did see in the water_  
 _A mermaid swimming there_

 _Her face shone of moonlight her comb was in her hair_  
 _She was garlanded with pearls and shells so rare._  
 _She lifted her glass myself to see_  
 _And the image there in her looking glass was my destiny_

 _The vision I saw as I looked into the glass_  
 _Foretold of our doom soon come to pass._  
 _My ship would go down into the sea_  
 _And the mermaid said I can save you all just believe in me..._

 _The clouds rolled with thunder our ship would soon be lost_  
 _I begged for our lives at any cost._  
 _She smiled as she sang my crew to sleep with her charming voice_  
 _I did fall into a slumber deep_

 _The next thing I heard as I woke from her spell_  
 _Was the distant faint ringing of a bell._  
 _My crew they were shouting at sight of shore_  
 _And the mermaid's song shall be in my heart forever more_

He got so caught up in his singing, that he payed no mind to anything, until he accidentally knocked his pencil into the water.

"Aiyaah!" he exclaimed, "That's the only one I brought, aru! God, I'm an idiot! The sun's setting already, and if I got home to get another pencil I'll miss it, aru! I guess I should just leave now, da**it!"

He was so busy being angry with himself and his stupidity that he did not notice something had swam up to him. He was about ready to get up and leave, when a splash caught his attention. He looked over the rock right beside him, into the water. A head of short, platinum blonde, silvery hair, and a pair of vibrant violet eyes were peeking out of the water. Startled, he jumped backwards, nearly losing his footing on the rock.

"Careful." warned an unfamiliar voice.

After recovering from his near heart-attack, Yao looked again. There was a young man in the water, hair and pale, shimmering skin wet from it. He had folded his arms over the rock, and was using it to prop himself up. There was something in his right hand.

"Oh!" He held it out to Yao, "Yours?"

"My pencil." he recognized it, "Thanks. But who are you? And why is there a long piece of seaweed around your neck?"

The man cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What is your name?" Yao rephrased the question.

The man pointed to himself, "Ivan." Then he pointed to Yao, "You?"

"Wang Yao...Yao. I am Yao."

"Yao-Yao!" the man exclaimed excitedly.

"Yao." the Chinaman replied impatiently.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan repeated. There was a wide smile on his face.

Yao sighed and pointed to the seaweed, "What is that?"

Ivan looked down at it, "Seaweed."

"I know...but why do you have it?"

"Scarf."

A seaweed scarf. As if this man wasn't already peculiar enough. "A scarf? Why would you need a scarf?" Yao asked.

Ivan didn't reply. He responded with the same puzzled expression as before.

"It doesn't matter. You don't speak or understand much Mandarin, do you?" That was Yao's first language, and what he had been speaking.

Ivan shook his head sadly, blushing.

"Do you speak English?" Yao asked.

"A little." He replied, in English. He had a Russian accent.

"Okay, good, so do I. Thank you for getting my pencil for me. You should get out of water, now. It is cold, isn't it?"

"Cold never bothers me. I am okay."

"Okay. But don't you want to get out of water? It's getting dark."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"It is my home."

"What? I do not understand."

Ivan sighed, "One moment." He pushed off the rock with his hands and splashed under the water, and flapped something up onto the rock, nearly smacking Yao with it.

"Ivan, you almost hit me with-what!?" The Chinaman could hardly believe his eyes. It was a huge, vibrant violet tail, with a light violet caudal fin that was almost completely translucent. A fish tail, a freaking fish tail!

"Is this real?" Yao pinched himself. He didn't wake up. No, he wasn't dreaming. But just to be sure he wasn't going completely mad, he reached out a hand and touched the slimy, silvery fin. The moment he did, it was pulled back into the water, and Ivan's upper half reappeared.

"Please do not touch my tail. It is sensitive."

"Sorry...I was just trying to make sure I wasn't going crazy, aru. But you're a merman!?"

"Da."

"Are you Russian?"

"Russian? I do not know. I am merman. I raised in "Baltic Sea" next to very large, white land."

"Then you're Russian."

"Russian? But I am Merman."

"No. You misunderstand. Russian is a nationality, not a thing...it is like...where you come from...people from different places have different nationalities. I am from China. I am Chinese. But I am also a man. I am a Chinese man. You were raised in the sea next to Russia. You are Russian, but you are also a merman, that makes you a Russian merman."

"Okay...?"

He still seemed confused.

"But that does not matter, aru."

Ivan wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on Yao's sketchbook. "What is this thing?" He reached for it.

Yao hastily pulled it out of reach, "No, no!" Startled, Ivan pulled his hand away.

"...Sorry, it is just, this does not belong in water. The paper will get wet and ruined. There's drawings in it, and they are special to me."

"Oh! I see... can I look?"

"Umm..." Yao had never had someone particularly show interest in his sketches, "Yes. Of course...sit and I'll show you, aru. Wait, can you come out of water?"

"Yes. Scoot over."

Yao scooted over and Ivan began to pull himself up onto the rock. He used his arms, and then twisted his body so he was sitting beside the smaller form. The latter was quite intimidated by him. This man was huge! He had to be at least 6 feet tall from his head to his caudal fin and he was quite muscular as well. Muscles rippled in his chest and arms. He could probably crush Yao if he wanted to. But his quiet voice and sweet smile made him less scary...but not the mysterious, threatening aura he gave out. Little 5'6 Yao was nothing compared to him.

"A-are all merpeople as big as you?" Yao blurted out. He covered his mouth...oops...

"Not females. They are normal size. But some males are bigger than me, some are smaller. Are all male humans tiny like you?"

"Hey! I'm not that small, aru!"

"It was just question."

"N-no...most males are talller than me." He flushed.

"Oh, okay. Can I see picture now?"

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to the first page. It was a drawing of a bowl of fruit in his kitchen.

"I like that. But what is that inside bowl?"

"It's fruit. It's food."

"Oh, we have food, but I have never seen that before. What does it taste like?"

"Depends on what kind, but it's usually sweet."

"Hmm, I would like to try some one day."

"I can bring you some."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll come back tomorrow around this time."

"Okay!" He said excitedly, then he looked back down at the sketchbook, "Turn page now?"

"Sure." He turned the page.

Ivan gasped, "Those flowers are so pretty! I have never seen flower so big and bright before! What is it called?"

"Those are sunflowers."

"I love them!" He exclaimed, "I want to see those too!"

"Unfortunately I can't really bring you those. They're in a field a long way away from here and not near the ocean."

"Oh..." He sighed, disappointed. "But I still like looking at picture. I can see them that way." He looked at the sunflowers for a bit longer, and then continued to look through the pages. Ivan asked questions and Yao would explain to him what each thing or person was.

Eventually, he got to the end of the drawings, to the unfinished picture of the mer-figure on the rock.

"How come you did not finish this one of me on the rock?"

"That was you on that rock? So I wasn't just seeing things?"

"No. I came over here when I heard your singing. Mer-people are attracted to singing. But, back to question, how come you did not finish?"

Yao sighed, "I got frustrated when I could not get it right."

"Oh. Looks pretty though!"

Suddenly, Yao remembered something. "Oh crap! I forgot about the sunset! That is what I came out here to draw and I missed it!"

"You already have drawings of sunset."

"I know, but it is a little different each time...at least how I draw and color it. And I missed it."

"That is okay. There will be one tomorrow . You can come back then."

"I probably will."

"Yao-Yao?"

"Yes?" He mentally cringed. He really did not like that childish pet name.

"I will come back too. I want to see more drawings."

"O-okay, I will bring some more, aru. And your fruit to try I guess."

"Okay! I need to go now, it is getting dark. My pod will be wondering where I am at. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." He slid back into the water and dove down, tail flicking above the surface before vanishing. After watching him vanish, Yao pulled himself off the rock. Now, he was going to go home and do research on merpeople.

-xXx-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **A/N: Mermaids are a female-dominated race. The traditional myth goes that mermaids are beautiful sea demons that seduce sailors with their singing, and then drown them. Since females were better at doing that than males, that made them the dominant gender in the race. So therefore, it makes more sense for there to be more females in a pod. So, I changed a few of the characters genders.**

 **Winter: General Winter, she is the leader of Ivan's pod.**  
 **Felicija: Feliks (Poland)**  
 **Karina: Raivis (Latvia)**  
 **Emma: Eduard (Estonia)**

* * *

Ivan swam quickly towards home. He was so happy that he had met a new friend today. He could not wait to go home and tell his family. He swam towards the family cave. The water was getting darker and colder as the sun started to completely vanish, but the merman's keen eye sight and sharp hearing led him steadily on.

He reached his cave just as two other members of the pod were returning with the evening catch.

"Hello Toris! Hello Felicija!"

"Oh, g-good evening Ivan," the brown-haired merman replied.

"Like, about time you got back," said the blonde, pink-tailed female, "Your sister is, like, so worried you know."

"You were gone long time," Toris continued, "Where did you go, i-if you do not mind me asking?"

"I went for swim, and met new friend!"

"Oh, that's good. That is w-wery, wery good, Ivan."

"What's she like? She like, totally cannot be more fabulous than me, right?"

"Felicija!" Toris exclaimed.

"What? It's like, just a question."

"My new friend is actually a he. He is very unique. He has long, dark hair and brown eyes. His name is Yao. He draws pretty pictures of sunsets and flowers."

"Oh my god!" Felicija reached the conclusion, "It's human isn't it!?"

"Yes."

"Are you, like, totally crazy! A hu-"

Toris covered her mouth, "Felicija, please be quiet!" He said worriedly.

She took his hand from her mouth, "A human! You are insane! You're gonna get us all, like, totally killed!"

Ivan shook his head, "Yao-Yao is nice. He would not hurt us."

"How can you, like, know that after you just met!? He is probably trying to reel you in and then he will kill you and take you for human "research"! Oh, just, like, totally wait until Winter finds out! She will, so, totally kill you!"

"You had better not tell her." Ivan said, threateningly.

"Do not, like, tell me what to do! When she finds out-"

"Please, do not fight..." Toris said softly, "Felicija, please do not. It will be better if she does not know."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kay, like, fine. But if you get in huge trouble or get killed, do not come crying to me." she said coldly. Then, she flicked her pink tail and was gone.

"Y-your s-secret is safe with us, Ivan." Toris said,"I am sorry about her..."

"That is okay, she is pregnant, it must be hormones." Ivan replied.

Toris chuckled.

"Anyway, good. Come on Toris, let me take some of those crabs for you."

"Th-thank you." He handed them over. Then, together, the two went into the cave to join the rest of the pod.

"Brother!" an angry voice sounded when he appeared in the entryway, and a small form practically knocked him over in a bone crushing hug. "There you are! Where the h*ll have you been!?" His younger sister Natalya glared angrily.

"I uhh...I went for swim."

"All day!? Idiot!" she growled, baring her pointed teeth. "Anyway, we are going inside right now! Sestra has been worried all day! So have I! Come along now!" she roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him into the cave, completely ignoring Toris.

Ivan mentally cringed. Out of all the females, alongside the pod leader, Winter, Natalya was the most terrifying. To Ivan, she asserted her dominance more than any other female in the female-dominated merfolk kind.

Natalya pulled him into the main cave, where the rest of the pod members were seated on rocks and ledges.

"Ivan, dear! I was so worried!" And another glomp, this time by his older sister, Katyusha, "You were gone all day I thought something happened to you!" she began to fuss over him, adjusting his seaweed scarf and fixing his hair, tears in her eyes, "Oh, you caught crabs!"

"No...Toris and Felicija did. These are their's."

"Give me those," Natalya demanded, yanking them out of his hands, "I am taking these to food pile, I am starving!" She jumped back into the water, long blonde hair flipping behind her.

"I am glad you are okay." Katyusha said when she had gone.

He pulled his older sister into a hug, "You should not worry so much, sestra, I am actually very okay."

"I know, but you are still my baby brother. I do not want anything happening to you." she replied, then she said, "We should probably go to eat now." she swam away, and pulled herself up onto her respectable rock with the other five females. Ivan watched after her. He truly cherished moments like that with his sister, since he did not get very many anymore. They were not as close as they used to be.

-xXx-

He joined other four males at a different rock just as Winter started the meal as she usually did. She a was a large, intimidating female, with a harsh face and ice blue eyes, high cheek bones, long white hair, and a silvery blue tail. She was the oldest and wisest of all of them, which was why she had been chosen to lead the pod. As intimidating as she was, she was very motherly and aggressive when it came to protecting the much younger pod members.

"You should thank Felicija and Toris for bringing back crabs, "she started, "Without further ado, I am going to start our meal." she slid into the water and swam to the food pile, grabbing two of the largest crabs for herself. The rest of the pod waited until she had pulled herself back up onto the ledge and started eating, before the females went second. Natalya pushed her way through to be first, grabbing the third largest crab, before swimming swiftly back to her ledge. The males waited until all the females had gotten their share, and then went themselves to have what was left. He, Toris, Vladimir, Vladimir's best friend, Milen, and Vladimir's kid brother, Andrei were the only males in the pod.

Ivan grabbed a smaller crab for himself, since he wasn't that hungry, and sat down on the ledge by himself. He watched as Toris grabbed the smallest crab in the pile, before going over to join his mate, Felicija, on their rock.

Ivan began to eat his grab slowly, thinking about Yao and the evening they had spent together. He was very happy about his new friend, but he was also afraid. He knew he was human. He knew merpeople were not supposed to talk to humans, but Yao was nice. Yet, the natural distrust that merfolk had towards humans was making him nervous, and the fact that his friend was a human, and the idea that Winter or Natalya-eek-Natalya, would find out drove him to fear. He finished eating, leaving an unfinished crab on the rock.

"Are you going to eat that?" a small voice asked shyly. Ivan looked down. Karina, the youngest female mermaid was looking up at him nervously with her large blue eyes. Next to Winter, he was the largest of the pod, and the younger females, as well as all the males were afraid of him.

"No. I am not hungry." He picked it up and handed it to her, patting her on the head, "Here." He knew he had to give it to her anyway. Females were the alphas, if they wanted something from the males, they could have it without debate.

"Th-thank you..."

"Do you want to sit up here with me, Karina?"

"I-uh, I..." she looked back towards her usual companion, Emma. But the long blonde-haired, blue-eyed mermaid was otherwise distracted and not paying attention to her, as she was with Kat, and Felicija, chattering away.

"O-Okay..." She pulled herself up on the rock beside him, putting a bit of distance between them, and started to eat the remains of the crab.

Ivan really adored her. He thought she was cute. But he wished she wasn't so trembly. She had wavy, short, medium blonde hair, large blue eyes, a soft voice, and two red hair ribbons that matched her red top. Her tail was gold. She was small and thin, with a smaller bust than most of the other females. She also looked younger than she was, however, she still was young compared to him. As a normal person, he would be about ten years her senior. Even so, Ivan thought she would make a suitable mate. Anyway, in the mer-world, age did not exactly matter. Love was love. He had been raised with that custom. However, he had no power to choose his mate. She would choose him. And he doubted any mermaid would choose him.

"How was your day, Karina?" he attempted to make small-talk conversation with her.

"I-it was good. I went and s-saw P-Peter a-and Lilli today."

That was right. He wasn't the only one with a human friend. Lilli was a mer-girl from a different pod, but Peter was a boy that lived with his parents in a human and merfolk mixed pod on some island not far from their cave. How did he know? She was a nervous chatterbox.

"O-oh pl-please do not tell! I kn-know I am not supposed to..."

Ivan chuckled, "Do not worry Karina. I will not say anything."

She smiled nervously, "Th-thank you."

"Karina?"

"Y-yes?"

"Have you ever considered mate?"

"Not really...I n-never really thought about that...I should...I am three years from coming of age." she replied, "B-but I-I have considered Lilli's older brother...a-and Peter." she put a hand over her mouth after blurting out the two candidates.

"Hmm... I see."

"I mean...I think Vash is okay. He's little stoic, little snappy...b-but he is okay. Peter is younger than me by three years...b-but he is half merman-" she cut off, "I should not have said that either..."

Half? Cross-breeding between merfolk and humans was one of the most strictly forbidden policies in the short merperson "code" as they called it. Merfolk who fell in love with humans were usually banished, and they became bound to their human, their fate tied with their partner's life, and they were forced to remain close to them, unable to go home to the sea. If they got too far away from their human, they would slowly start to die. And regardless, if the human died, so would they. It was a curse that they had to suffer with. If they had children, their children would face some discrimination, although they could be more easily accepted. And when they came of age, they had to choose to live either a human life, or merfolk life. They could not have both. Ivan thought it was unfair, but it was an ancient ritual and an ancient curse, and an ancient code that was merfolk law. He briefly recalled the tragic story of the Vargas sisters, a long, long time ago.

Lovina and Feliciana had been two of the most beautiful mermaids that had ever swam in the seven seas. They both had curly auburn hair, golden-brown eyes, and golden tails. They followed every rule, they were almost perfect at all they did. Every merman in the sea sought after them. But both made the same fatal mistake: falling in love with a human. Felie ran off with some German sailor, and Lovina had been smitten with some Spanish pirate. They were banished. All they had been was lost. But, although they were discriminated by the rest of the merfolk, they had their men. Felie and the German were married, and she was soon an expectant mother. But, on a Navy mission, the German sailor died, killing Felie and her unborn child too. Meanwhile, the Spaniard broke Lovina's heart, for he had abandoned her. Whether he had done it on purpose or not, no one knew. Nevertheless, she was left alone, and had lost everything: her sister, her lover, and her identity. So she ended her own life, knowing that she would die slowly anyway if she did not. It was a truly heartbreaking tale. And it was told to every young mermaid and merman to scare them into never, ever, under ANY circumstances, fall for a human.

"H-have you ever considered mate?" Karina's voice interrupted Ivan's thoughts.

"Hmm... oh, da. A lot of times. But I do not have power to choose her."

"W-who w-would you choose...i-if you could? Oh! Never mind you do not have to say! I am sorry...I should not have said that either!" she yelped, alarmed.

Ivan's only response was a smile, then he decided to tease her a little bit. "You would make good mate for me, do you not think so? I have had my eyes on you for a while." He used his large hand to tip her chin up, and get in her face to a point that he could kiss her if he wanted to. She started to shake.

"Huh!?" she turned bright red, "I-I...I could never-y-you're a little o-old f-for m-me..."

Ivan giggled, although he felt his heart sink, "I am joking. You are too small anyway. And trembly. You are cute though. Whatever merman you choose will be lucky." He let go of her chin.

"I uhh...i'm g-going to...to go now, bye!" she dove back into the water, and went to cower behind Emma like she usually did.

He chuckled. He enjoyed picking on the younger members of the pod sometimes. Even so, he had been rejected...And it hurt.

-xXx-

It was well passed nightfall, and the pod had settled down for the night. Everyone was asleep on their sea-grass beds. Felicija and Toris were spooning as usual, Emma and Karina were back to back beside each other, Andrei was asleep against Vladimir's chest, with the older brother's arms protectively around him, Milen was also curled near Vladimir. Winter was up on her high ledge, asleep on her belly, with her arm and tail dangling over, hair fanned out in a curtain about her, and Natalya and Katyusha were curled into either side of Ivan. He was stuck in the middle, lying on his back, staring up at the rocky ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He could not stop worrying, could not stop thinking about Yao, humans, rules, and love. It was all a jumbled mess in his head.

He loved his sisters very much, but it was completely wrong for him to mate with either one of them. He was an adult, as a man he would be about 26 years old. He knew he should have a mate by now. He was desperate for one. He wasn't allowed to choose, but nothing said he couldn't do things to make a mermaid chose him...

He went through possiblities in his head. He had basically been rejected by Karina, so that was out of the question. Winter was practically his mother, and she was far too old and Felicija was already taken. There was no way in h*ll he would mate with her anyway, they fought too much. That left one female: Emma. She was alright. Her long blonde hair and bangs were simple, and she had pretty blue eyes. Her tail was blue. She was one of the sharpest mermaids he knew, despite her poor eye-sight. However, she could sometimes be a little bit rude, and a little arrogant. He did not like that about her, and she did not seem to like him. He briefly considered trying to sweep her off her tailfin, but he decided he did not care enough for her to do that. He had also gone so far as to consider the other males as possible candidates. Nothing in the code said mates couldn't be the same gender. He wondered what his pod would think if he came home one day with a male mate. He honestly did not think they would mind. They were a pretty laid-back family unit. He thought they would just be happy he found someone. "Hmm..." The only male he found attractive was Toris, and he was taken. Vladimir was alright. But he was quite a flirt, and Ivan, being the possessive, jealous person he was would not like that in a mate. Milen was too clingy with Vladimir, and a little too quiet. There was also that albino from the other pod. But he ruled him out automatically. They clashed on an antagonistic level.

 _What about Yao? Suggested a voice in his head. NO! NO! He is human, why would you even think that!? Are you stupid Ivan!? Do you want to end up with the same fate as the Vargas sisters!? But Yao is so pretty though, he is so...exotic. He does not look anything like anyone I have ever seen. The dark hair and cat-like brown eyes...and that accent were all so...unique. No! Stop where you are Ivan, go to sleep now! Stop thinking about Yao like that! He is HUMAN and you have only met him once! Ivan adjusted himself, trying to force himself to fall asleep with his conflicting thoughts. He had the morning hunt tomorrow with Emma and he needed to get some rest._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"C-could you maybe try focusing a little more, Ivan? You just let another fish go." Emma was snippy this morning.

"I-I'm sorry..." He had not slept that well last night, and his mind was too jumbled with other thoughts that he could no focus properly on the job he was supposed to be doing.

She rolled her eyes. They had been hunting all morning and hadn't caught much. Emma had caught a couple of oysters, and a small fish, but that was all. It wasn't near enough to feed twelve mouths.

"It-it's nothing. J-just pay more attention." They continued to search the water. Ivan used his keen sense of smell and felt for vibrations in the water so he could locate his prey.

"I sense a large group of fish up ahead," Emma cut in, "Come on." She flicked her tail and sped off quickly, with Ivan following suit. He could sense it too. He followed Emma as she darted to the water, zeroing in on the location of the fish. Emma lightly tugged his arm, beckoning for him to hide behind a rock.

"It look like they are swimming away from something, " Ivan pointed out.

"And right towards us. This makes for a brilliant catch. We'll swim out, catch them by surprise, and grab as many as we can as they pass over us. We should be careful though, who knows what they are swimming from. Of course, it's probably nothing we can't fight off though..."

Ivan was unsure, but it was not exactly his place to question her. Especially her. Brilliant, clever Emma.

"Okay, so just tell me when." He shrunk behind the rock and watched carefully, waiting for the fish to pass right over their heads.

"Now!"

They darted out into the school, grabbing as many as they could with their sharp nails, and then using their shark-like teeth to tear into their brains and finish them off. They would put the kill in their shoulder bags, and then continue to grab for more.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared and followed the school. An unfamiliar, giant object was coming right towards where the two mer-people were. Ivan's sharp eye-sight saw it, and he darted back behind the rock, thinking that Emma would follow immediately after. But she didn't. He peeked over the rock, and saw that she was still going after fish, and the large object was gaining.

He started to call out to her, hoping to snap her attention back to him. But she was too focused on her hunt and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings or to him. And the thing was only getting closer. The thing, he soon realized, was a net, a fishing net.

When his calling wasn't working, he let out a loud, shrill whistle to get her attention. She stopped and turned to him. He continued to whistle, fear in his eyes and voice. She looked behind her, the net was flying right towards her. And she froze, like a deer in the headlights. Without a second thought, Ivan dropped his bag and darted out into the open water, grabbing her and swimming immediately downwards, just missing the net as it was pulled across the water above them.

Ivan watched it completely pass them as it was pulled up towards the surface, taking with it several pounds of fish.

He turned swiftly back to check on Emma. Her body was trembling, and she was speechless as she tried to catch her breath.

"Emma, Emma, are you okay!?" He tried his best to soothe her. She looked up and nodded, blue eyes still wide in terror.

"I'm okay, I'm okay...I didn't see..."

"Perhaps we should call it a hunt...I think we caught enough."

She nodded slowly.

He wanted to comfort her by enveloping her in a hug, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that. "Should we go?"

"Y-yes, we should." she replied.

With that, they gathered their bags and swam back towards home.

-xXx-

When they arrived home to the cave, they saw Vladimir and Andrei playing together outside. Well, Andrei was playing, Vladimir was trying to teach him how to hunt. Andrei was still a child, he was only about 7 years old in human years, and he was still too young to go out and hunt, or be left on his own.

Ivan watched, amused as Andrei tried to catch his older brother by surprise. Vladimir had his back turned to him, waiting for the merboy to "attack" him.

"I...got you!" Andrei clumsily darted out to him, but Vlad simply veered out of the way. The boy stumbled.

"Awwwww! I missed again!"

"That was a little better. But if I were a fish, I would have sensed you coming and swam away before you even saw me. You need to relax, and not move so much, or breathe too hard, and be much quieter. Like us, the fish can sense vibrations of your movement in the water." Vladimir explained patiently, "Like this, watch." The strawberry blonde darted behind some coral before Andrei could see.

"Vladdey? Where did you go?"

"I got you!" The older brother darted out, and playfully grabbed the child, lifting him up. The boy began to squeal and laugh in delight.

"I caught a big fish!" Vlad said, a laugh in his brother, then he said, "Go get Milen, he's sleeping over there." He pointed. The dark-haired merman was snoozing in some sea grass. The merboy chuckled and went to sneak up on the brunette.

After watching him go, Vlad's crimson eyes noticed Ivan and Emma.

"Oh, hi!" He said happily, "You're back, I see. Catch anything?"

"Plenty, thank you." Emma answered.

"Are you alright Emma?" Vlad questioned, "You seem a little off."

"Yes, I am okay. I just had a little scare, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"How is little brother doing?" Ivan asked him.

"Improving every day."

"That's good."

"We should take these inside." Emma said. Ivan nodded and they swam into the cave and deposited their morning catch in the food pile.

"Ahh, there you are, you were gone quite a while." Winter's deep female voice caught their attention, "You caught quite a bit though. Good. We were waiting on you, now we can finally eat."

"Karina, will you go call Vladimir, Milen and Andrei in please."

The young mermaid was putting shell clips in her hair. "Y-yes Ma'am." she swam off immediately to follow the orders.

Soon, everyone was gathered in the cave, sitting in their respectable spots on the rocks. The meal was always structured the same way: Winter first, then all the females, and then the males. After breakfast and the morning patrols, the pod members were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, unless they were sent on the border patrol.

The pod ran border patrols all day, to scout for danger or trespassers. Although, they did not have problems with trespassers, the other pod generally stayed away from their territory, due to their terrifying leader, tenacious, harsh Natalya, and intimidating Ivan. Plus, Vash, one of the members of the other pod, was a stickler about borders.

It wasn't that the pods weren't allowed to cross into one anothers' territories to visit each other, they could, they just weren't allowed to hunt in the other territory. They never had problems anyway. They got along quite well with each other. Actually, unless food was scarce, they would not clash. The other pod was also smaller, with nine members, and consisted only of four females. And two of the females weren't even adults yet. So usually, the pods were at peace, and there was no worry of fights or clashing. So there really wasn't a need for border patrol. Really, it was just an excuse for pod members to interact with their other pod friends. Ivan liked border patrol for that reason.

Although, it was not his turn in the rotation schedule, so he decided he'd slip off and go do something else. He briefly thought about it and then decided that since Yao was bringing him some things to see this evening, he should bring some merpeople things to show him.

Excited, he swam back into the cave to look for something. Merpeople were quite handy, making things out of rock, shells, coral, bone, etc. He wanted to show Yao some of the things merfolk made. He tried to think of something Yao liked. But he quickly came to the realization that the only thing he knew the man liked was drawing. And they did not have any drawing things in the mer-world. He sighed. Then he thought of something else, a hairpiece. It reminded him of Yao because he had long hair. He didn't have any himself, but his sisters did. He could ask Kat.

"Kat?" He found her in the back of the cave, tending to her small garden of underwater plants and coral.

"Yes, Ivan dear?"

"Can I burrow some hair-pieces?"

"Yes, of course, but why?"

"I will give them back...they're uhh...to show a friend."

"Yes, do you need them now?"

"Da, that would be nice."

"Okay dear, let me finish this and I will go get them."

"Spasiba Sestra!"

"You're welcome dear." She replied, and then she swam up into the storage chamber of the cave, and returned carrying a hair fork and some clips and flowers. "Is this enough?"

"Da." He took them from her and swam down and put them in his canvas shoulder bag. Now, all he had to do was wait until the sun started to set, and then he could slip off to meet Yao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Yao walked slowly towards the rocky shoreline, carrying two sketchbooks, his pencil, a list of questions and a peach for Ivan to try. He had done some research on merpeople, but he was not sure how accurate it was, so he was going to ask him about it.

As he made his way towards the beach, he could not help but feel a little bit nervous. He had read on several sites that mermaids were "vicious sea creatures that seduced men with their singing voices and then dragged them down to the depths of the ocean to drown and eat them". He was afraid that Ivan was going to try to do that. In fact, he was generally unsure about Ivan altogether. He almost did not come back today, but he had given his word, and he was going to keep it.

He situated himself on the rock, and took out his sketchbook, and started to draw on the next available sheet of paper. The sun was still fully visible in the sky, but the sky was beginning to turn colors to hues of pink, orange, and yellow. He didn't have a drawing of the sunset quite like this yet. He was too busy scraping his pencil against the paper that he did not notice that Ivan had appeared in the water below him.

"Hello Yao-Yao!" He said cheerfully.

The smaller man jumped a mile and nearly dropped his pencil again. "Aiyaa! Ivan, you scared me!" He said irritably.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I just happy to see you, that's all." He said softly, frowning.

"I-It's fine, aru. I just got caught up in my sketching."

"Okay. I brought some things to show you. You were bringing me things, so I thought I would bring you things too." He pulled himself up onto the rock beside Yao.

"That is nice of you, aru. Listen, Ivan. Before I show you anything, I have question. After I met you yesterday, I went home and did some research on mer-people."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Uhh...well...kinda. But I was not sure what to believe since you are supposedly myth, aru."

"What do you want to know?"

"Umm, well...In my research, a lot of sites said merpeople are vicious, cannibalistic sea-demons. You are not going to eat me are you, aru!?" His voice betrayed distrust.

"What?" Ivan chuckled, "Don't be silly, of course I will not eat you! I want to be friends."

"So, that is lie then? Merpeople don't eat humans?"

"We used to. But it became too dangerous when we started to be hunted. So we stopped eating people. Now, we eat fish, shellfish, and crustacean. Sometimes plant and shark too. The only time we eat them is if we find bodies or we are so low on food we have to.

"Oh...well that is good to know? Have you ever eaten human before?"

"Once or twice. I did not like it."

Well that's scary.

"But do not worry. I promise I will not eat you." Ivan raised a hand like he was taking an oath.

"Right...okay. Change topic, aru." Yao replied, still feeling uncertain, "I brought fruit for you."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes." He showed him the peach, "This is a peach."

Ivan reached out a hand to take it. "It feels funny." he said.

"Yes, it's fuzzy."

"How do you eat it?"

"You can bite it, or you can pull it apart and eat the halves. Second way is easier for me. May I see it?"

"Da." he handed the peach back to Yao. The Chinaman took it and pulled it apart from the middle, then took the pit out, throwing it in the water.

"Why did you throw that?" Ivan asked.

"You do not want eat that, aru. It's rough and can break teeth."

"Oh."

Yao handed Ivan one of the halves, "Try it." Ivan took it and bit into it, and Yao had to fight down a shudder. This merman had pointed, shark-like teeth that could easily tear through almost anything.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, noticing his flabbergasted stare.

"Uhh...nothing."

"Is it my teeth?" he asked, "Is there something wrong with them?"

"They just look really sharp. There is nothing wrong with them."

"Oh. Da, that is right, you have flat teeth. They are not pointed like mine."

"That's right...how do you know?"

"I pay attention when you talk. You look very different from anyone I have seen before. But it is good different."

"Oh, th-thank you? Anyway, I guess I never noticed your teeth until now. I was a bit surprised." I was too focused on his purple eyes to pay attention to them, "You also look very different than what I am used to as well. I have never seen someone with such light hair and violet eyes before. You have nice eyes."

Ivan giggled, "Spasiba. That mean thank you."

"Oh, you are welcome."

"Oh, Yao-Yao! I want to show you what I brought now." He took the hairpieces out of his bag. He had brought some clips and a hair fork that Kat used to hold her hair up before she cut it short.

"Are those hair pieces?"

"Da, we make them. These are my big sister's. She let me borrow them. We do not really have paint or paper or writing sticks, but I notice you have long hair, so I thought I would show you these."

Yao thought they were pretty, decorated with tiny shells and jewels. He picked up the hair fork.

"What is this made out of?"

"Bone I believe. Whale bone. We usually use bone because it is easy to find, and it does not break or ruin easy like wood, which we also use."

"These are very pretty. Did your sister make them herself?"

"Da. We are all very good at making things. It is merfolk talent."

"And it actually holds hair in place?"

"Da. Really well. Would you like to try it? She does not use these so much anymore, because she cut hair short. I am sure she would not mind."

"Umm..." The fork was a little feminine, but he did not want to risk upsetting or offending Ivan, "Okay, aru. I will try it on, as long as you let me draw it after."

"Da."

With that, Yao pulled out the elastic band that was holding his ponytail in place, letting the dark hair fall loosely about his shoulders. Then, he twisted it into a bun, and stuck the hair fork in it.

"It looks good, da."

"Does is really, aru?"

Ivan nodded. Yao took his phone out and used the screen to see for himself. He actually thought he looked decent with the fork in his hair, but he wished it was less feminine.

"Hmm, not bad, aru. And you are right about it holding hair in place, aru. It feels secure."

Ivan smiled.

He took the fork back and returned it, "Here, this belongs to your sister."

"Would you like me to make one for you? Simple one, not as girly?"

"If you want to. I'd wear it, aru."

"Okay. I will then." He put the artifacts back in his bag.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Do you think you could fill me in on Merfolk culture?"

"You want to know about us?"

"I am just curious. Because all I find is peoples' interpretation of myth, aru. So I do not know what is true and what is not. I have a lot of questions."

"Okay, well, what would you like to know?"

"You live in pods, I know that, but how are you grouped. By family? Do you choose your pods? How are they structured?"

"Families will stick together, and pods are formed in area you were born and raised in. There usually is two to sixteen members in a pod. There are twelve in my pod, and nine in other pod. So, we do not exactly choose our pods, we just group with merfolk in our area, but you can choose your pod if you would like to. There was a mermaid in my pod, her name was Elizaveta. She changed pod when she mated with member of other pod, and had son with him."

"How many other pods are around you, aru?"

"Two. But one lives on island and is mix of merpeople and humans. So they are not exactly a pod pod."

"I see, aru. Do you fight with the other pod over territory?"

"No. We get along well with them. The only thing that divides us is fact that we have boundaries set, and we are not allowed to hunt in other territory not our own. The only time we clash is when food is scarce, during colder months."

"And how are your pods structured?"

"There is pod leader, called ring leader, usually female, and then everyone else. Pod leader is one that send out all border patrols and hunting groups." Yao nodded in understanding.

"And what about dynamics? How do those work, aru?"

"The females are...What is word...It means in charge...leader..." Ivan struggled to find the word.

"Dominant?"

"Da! Dominant! They are dominant. They lead all patrols and hunts, they choose mates, they bear children. They eat after ring-leader and before males and young. Males go on patrols, but we are not allowed to be in charge. Another interesting fact about mermen is that we are ones that care for young, and keep our caves cleaned, while females provide for group."

"Hmm, that is strange, aru. It is typically the opposite in human society. How come the females are dominant?"

"It is because they are wery, wery respected. When merfolk used to hunt humans, females were ones that could seduce sailors better than males. They are faster and more dangerous than us. They are also more common. And they bear children, they keep merfolk life cycle going, which is another reason they are so respected."

To Yao, that was quite fascinating.

"How does reproduction work? Well, I know how it works...but, you know what I mean. Do mermaids lay eggs or have live births?"

"Mermaids have live babies." Ivan said.

"Speaking of that. I read that merfolk do not just mate for reproduction. So what do you mate for then?"

"We are supposed to mate for reproduction, but we also mate for love and for forever companion. The idea is choose someone you want to love and stay with forever. Someone you will bind yourself to. Someone you very much care for, someone you love and trust with your whole self. We only mate once because of that. We believe that there is one perfect match for every single merperson. It has never been known in the history of merfolk kind for mates to separate or for one to take second mate if something happens to first. Does that make sense?"

"So you believe in the true love, soulmate stuff, aru?"

"Is that what humans call it? We just call it 'bound'."

"How do you know who is the right person for you?"

"It is just instinct...feeling I suppose. I could not tell you, because I have never really felt it myself. I thought I did, but no. -But it is why it takes such long time for one female to choose mate. I could ask my friend, Toris about it."

"You have never gotten the feeling yourself, you said? So you do not have a mate then, aru?"

Ivan shook his head sadly. "I have not found them yet. And they have not found me."

"So, if a mate is more of a lifelong companion than someone to reproduce with, does that mean it is okay for mates to be the same gender?"

"Da. There is nothing wrong with that in our culture. We say "Love is love" and "Instinct is instinct"."

"I see, aru. What about merfolk mating with humans? There are those stories, like the Little Mermaid, where a mermaid falls in love with a human. Is that as wrong and discriminated against as it is portrayed in the stories?"

"Da. That is one of worst crimes in merfolk society. Most Merfolk see humans as killers. When it does happen, being "bound" becomes curse."

"A curse?" Yao was a superstitious person, so hearing about this put him on edge.

"Not curse on human, on merperson. Terrible curse."

"You do not have to explain, aru. But it sounds awful."

"Da. But it is sacrifice that some members will make if they believe human is who they are bound for. But you do not bind yourselves, and there is no way that we cannot bind. It is instinct, it is what we do. That is why it is so dangerous and frowned upon. Because there is chance that human will betray merperson lover. And when that happens, merperson dies. And, should merperson and human ever have child, child must also deal with curse. When it comes of age, it must choose between life of merperson and life of human. It cannot have both."

"That is terrible, aru."

"Da. It is. But, that is enough about curses and rules. I would like to know more about you. Unless there is anything else you would like to know about merfolk?"

"There is a lot of things that I would like to know. And a lot of things that I would love to explain. But I do not think there is time tonight, it is getting dark."

"Hmm..." Ivan replied, "Is there time to look at more of your drawings?"

"Yes, if you want to, aru."

"Da, I do. And Yao-Yao? Do you plan on coming back tomorrow?"

"I had not planned on it, aru. But I suppose I could. I might be a bit late though. I am working later than usual, aru."

"Okay. As long as you show up though. Because I want to learn more about humans."

"I guess I will then, since I have nothing better to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Yao opened his eyes, only to realize that he was very late for work. He had overslept this morning. He jumped out of bed, almost tumbled to the floor, grabbed his uniform and then burst into the bathroom. He hastily showered, dressed, and then ate a leftover bowl of cold, leftover rice for breakfast. After that, he grabbed his keys, and flew out the door.

He arrive at the restaurant exactly five minutes after his start time, checked in, and then snuck in through the back door of the kitchen, hoping his boss would not discover his less than punctual arrival time.

He greeted his fellow chefs before setting to work immediately. He got all his dishes, and then started taking orders. He worked diligently, not stopping once to chat or waste time. He was not one for wasting time in pointless chit-chat.

He called the orders as he finished them, giving them to the waiting servers, and then continued. The faster he worked, the faster his day went. Soon enough it was time for his lunch.

He sat alone at a table in the corner of the room, eating quickly, and then taking the rest of the time to relax and sketch. He subconsciously let his pencil move across the paper, letting his hand and brain do the work. He stopped his pencil for one moment, only to realize he was drawing Ivan.

"Aiyaa! Why the h*ll am I drawing him, aru!?" Because he is such a beautiful subject to draw. Yao turned red, and then closed the sketchbook, just as someone came over to relieve him from his lunch break. He went back to work, mind running with confusion.

The day ended later for him because he had to help the bus boys do the dishes. When his shift was finally over, he left in a hurry, driving home and changing his work clothes into something more comfortable, and then he was out the door again, headed to the beach to meet Ivan.

The merman was sitting on the rock, swinging his violet tail back and forth, huge caudal fin touching the water. When he heard Yao coming, he turned his head, his usual bright smile appearing on his face.

"There you are, Yao-Yao! I was wondering when you would show up."

"Sorry I'm late, aru. I had to work." He climbed the rocks and sat down next to the merman.

"That is okay. What work do you do? Do you hunt for family?"

"No. I live alone, aru. I work as cook. I prepare food for people that come to eat at our restaurant."

"What do humans eat?"

"Everything; Fruit, vegetable, meat, seafood, grain, but we cook or buy our food. We do not hunt as much as you do."

"It is kind of like trading." He took some money out of his pocket to show the merman, "We trade this, it is called money, and we get our food and other thing we need, aru."

"How do you get money?"

"We work for it."

Ivan nodded. "I understand."

"Yao-Yao?"

"Do you have family?"

"I have a lot of younger brothers and sisters, aru."

"How come you live by yourself and not together?"

"It is just not our lifestyle. Siblings grow up and go separate ways."

"Oh. I see. Do you ever get lonely by yourself?"

"Sometimes. But I spend most of my time around people, and try to call and get together with my siblings when I can, aru.

"And you also have me now too."

"Shi. Though I doubt you ever get lonely though, with all of your pod members."

"Actually…I do. I try to communicate with my other pod members…but… I am odd one out."

"I see." So I am not the only odd one out…

"How many siblings do you have, aru?"

"I have two sisters. A big sister and little sister."

"So you are middle child then."

"Da. And you are the oldest."

"Tell me about your family, Yao-Yao."

No thanks. He did not really like to talk about them much. None of them had ever been the kindest to him, despite that he had tried everything to be a good older brother. He had only just started fixing his relationship with them.

"Never mind my family, aru. Tell me more about your pod."

"I already told you a lot about them, silly. I would like to hear about your family. I want to learn more about you."

Yao huffed. "Fine, aru. I have two sisters and four brothers. I practically raised them like my own. I cared for them and mentored them."

"Do you not have parents, Yao-Yao?"

"I do. But they always worked so hard to provide for us. They worked so much they were barely home. So my oldest younger brother, Kiku and I stepped up as the parental figures."

"Like my sister."

"Really, aru?"

"Da. Our parents died when we were very small. My sister, Katyusha, took care of us. We spent most of our childhood roaming ocean, until our ring-leader, Winter, took us in. Her and Kat are the closest thing I know to parent."

"That is sad, aru."

"Da, at least you have parents. How old were you when you had to step up as parent?"

"I was only about fourteen." Yao answered, "How old was your sister?"

"Merfolk do no age like human. We grow up and live for long time."

"You are immortal?"

"No, we just age very slowly. In her body, my sister would have been very little girl." Ivan replied.

"So you were very little, aru?"

"Da. Natalya, my little sister, was so small she barely knew how to swim. I had only just learned. It was very hard. We spent most time in tiny cave until Winter found us."

"That sounds like it was."

"Da, but everything is much better now." Ivan smiled.

"Ivan, how old are you? In your body I mean?"

"Twenty-six. How old are you?"

"I am also twenty-six."

"Oh! We are same age then!"

"Yes we are. Ivan?"

"Change subject. How do you communicate with each other underwater, aru?"

"We use whistle and clicks. Like dolphin. We also talk like you."

"How can you talk underwater?"

"Our cave has air pocket, and since we use gill to filter water, it allow us to talk to each other."

"That kind of makes sense?"

"It is confusing, da."

They talked until the sun went completely down, and it was only Yao's yawning that told him he should go home.

"You are tired?" Ivan questioned.

"Shi. I should go. It is getting late, aru. You should go too."

"Goodnight Ivan."

"Goodnight."

Ivan smiled before sliding back into the water, and diving beneath the surface, leaving Yao in melancholy. Talking about his family made him sad. He was never treated or respected as the big brother he tried to be. He still loved them dearly, but they did not make as much of an effort with him as he did with them. He tried to keep in touch with them but they were always busy or straight up did not response. He missed them. It made him feel lonely.

 _Maybe that is why I am so open with Ivan and why I always look forward to evenings with him. Because around him, I do not feel so lonely…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is super short, and I kinda hate it, but here you go anyway.**

Chapter VI

Every day since the day they met, Ivan and Yao would go to the same place just before sunset. Yao would get home from work, change, grab a sketchbook and some human thing to show Ivan, and Ivan would bring some mer-thing to show Yao. They would sit together on the rock, sharing information and stories, learning more about one another. Ivan would tell Yao stories, and show him tricks and calls in the water. Yao would show Ivan drawings, and Ivan would watch him draw. He also taught the merman how to write and draw as well. They taught each other songs and culture, becoming closer friends every evening.

Sometimes, on days that Yao did not work, and it fit with Ivan's own schedule, they would spend entire days together. Gradually, they grew more comfortable with each other. However, Ivan was much more open and friendly than Yao. The Chinaman was naturally weary and not quick to trust.

Yao learned that Ivan was friendly, childish in nature, and had a way with animals, which he claimed was another "merfolk talent". He was gentle, naïve, and also quite forgiving. He loved to smile and laugh, and family and friends meant everything to him. He also had a dark side. He could be scary, sometimes childishly cruel. He was also the jealous type and was very persistent.

Ivan learned that Yao was generally cheerful, although he could sometimes slip into moods of melancholy. He loved the idea of fortune and luck, cooking, and was very good at it, and he adored cute things. He was very superstitious and stubborn, and prone to snipping. He was also not one to waste a second of time, but Ivan could not help but notice he liked to nap in the sun.

-xXx-

One particular day, a day that Yao was not working, Ivan thought he would do something nice for his friend. They had known each other for months now, and Ivan hoped he could cheer Yao up. He had been a bit melancholy for a couple days and Ivan very much wanted to make him smile. That was why he was coming to their meeting spot with two dolphins trailing after him.

When he arrived, the Chinaman was sleeping in the sun. Ivan chuckled, and then decided to wake him with a little splash. He communicated with the dolphins, before splashing Yao with his tail.

That woke him up. "What the he—"

"Hello Yao-Yao!" Ivan swam up to the rock, "I brought some friends for you to meet!" He clicked his tongue and the dolphins leapt out of the water.

Yao's face lit up, "Dolphins, aru!?" The Chinaman sat up.

"Da. I gave them fish and brought them here."

"They are so cute, aru!"

"They love to play. Have you ever swam with dolphin before?"

"No."

"Today is lucky day then." He backed up and held his arms out, "I will catch you, jump!"

"I do not swim much, aru."

SPLASH! One of the dolphins splashed Yao with its tail and started to chatter and splash with its flippers.

"She wants you to play too," Ivan giggled, "You are already wet anyway, just come in! Water is fine!"

"Alright, aru." Yao pulled off his top and draped it over the rock, and then he stood on the edge, plugged his nose, and jumped off. The water was a little cold, but nothing too unbearable.

He was caught with strong arms, that held him steady, and Ivan's smiling face appeared before him. Yao's arms were around Ivan's scaly shoulders, and the merman's arms were around his back as he held him. They gazed into one another's eyes, blushing, before Ivan started to giggle.

"I told you I would catch you. Do you know how to swim?"

Yao nodded. "I just do not like it much."

Suddenly, one of the dolphins nudged Yao's leg, and the other popped up in between them, spitting water in Ivan's face. Both males started to laugh.

"Let us play with dolphins, da?"

"Shi."

They played catch with a conch shell, tag, hide and seek, and rode the dolphins all afternoon. Eventually, the creatures got bored and left, leaving Yao and Ivan by themselves.

"Did you have fun with the dolphins, Yao-Yao?"

"Yes I did. Thanks for bringing them with you."

They were lying on the rock, tired from playing with the energetic mammals.

"I am glad you did. Because I was hoping to cheer you up."

"How did you know I needed cheering up, aru?"

"I noticed you were little sad."

"You did?"

"Da. I do not like seeing the people I care about so sad."

"Oh."

Ivan noticed a wandering look in the Chinaman's eyes.

"Yao-Yao? Are you okay?"

"Yes. You are just one of the first people that has actually noticed my feelings."

"You are lonely, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"So am I. But at least we have each other now, da?"

"Yes. But how can you be lonely when you have a pod that loves you and accepts you for who you are. My family does not even want to be around me, aru." Jelaousy was prominent in his voice.

"I told you, I am the odd one out. I am loner in my pod. Everyone has at least one companion—someone they are always with and I do not. Most of my pod members are afraid of me. I try to be friendly with everyone, but I always get pushed away."

So he really does understand.

"Even so, I am glad I found friend like you. Even if you are human, you are still my very special best friend."

Yao blushed. No one had ever said that to him before. He was touched.

"I do not really know how to respond to that, aru."

"You do not have to; I just want to let you know."

Yao offered a small smile and then looked at the sun.

"It is going to get dark soon. I need to go. I will see you tomorrow, Ivan."

"Goodnight Yao-Yao."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: "Hey Yao-Yao, draw me like one of your sunsets, da?"** ***bangs head I can't even!* Just kidding. Anyways, here is another chapter for you all.**

 **Before I go any farther, I'd like to thank Pansychic27213, once more, for her help. She is pretty much my beta for every major story I write. If it were not for her, this story would be a whole lot shorter. I'm talking like fifteen-twenty chapters shorter than it's going to be. Before she looked at this, the rough draft was a hyper-paced mess that needed to be revised. So thank you, child! If you are reading this now (you've already been reading this anyway), *sends hugs and kisses***

 **Anyway, onwards, my readers!**

* * *

Chapter VII

It was another normal evening. Yao was sketching, waiting for Ivan to show up. He was oddly running late today.

Yao wondered why he had not shown up yet. And for some reason, he felt his heart sink, thinking that he may have forgotten or something. He was confused as to why the thought of Ivan not showing up made him feel that way. But then he realized that getting to see Ivan every evening was the highlight of his day.

 _Why the h*ll do I care about him so much, aru! I think about him all the time and sketch him subconsciously! I blush when he compliments me! What is wrong, aru!_

He looked at his sketchbook, finding himself drawing Ivan again. "Uggh! Again, aru!"

That was when the sound of splashing interrupted his thought stream. He closed his sketchbook just as Ivan pulled himself up on the rock beside him.

"I am sorry I am late." He apologized, "I was putting finishing touches on this." He took a hair fork out of his bag.

"Is this for me, aru?"

"Da." He handed him the fork.

Yao took it and examined it. It was simply crafted, with a few small shells arranged on it and strands of seaweed wrapped around it.

"Wait, wait! There is something else." Ivan said excitedly, "Can I?"

"Umm, okay, aru." He held out his hand and Ivan took it in his own, turning the hair fork over. Scratched in messy, jagged letters was "Yao".

"You carved my name, aru?"

"Da! You taught me how, so I wrote it!"

"This fork is so nice, aru."

Ivan beamed.

"Yao-Yao, did you know I was bringing it today?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You are wearing your hair long today."

"Oh, yeah."

"It looks nice that way. You should wear it long more often."

Yao chuckled, blushing, yet again. "It actually is annoying like this, aru. I think I am going to use my new hair fork now."

"Can I put it in for you?" Ivan asked shyly, blushing, "I like to play with hair."

"If you want to, aru. My hair hates everyone."

"That is silly, hair cannot hate, it does not have feeling."

Yao chuckled. "I mean it is hard to manage."

"Oh! I feel silly now…"

"It's okay, aru."

"Even if your hair hates me, I still would like to put it up for you."

"Go ahead." He handed the fork to Ivan and then turned and sat in front of him. Ivan ran his fingers through the dark brown locks, smoothing it down, twisting it into a bun, and sticking the fork in it.

"Does that feel good?"

Yao nodded.

"What have you been drawing?"

Yao felt blush crawling up his cheeks. There was no way he was about to tell Ivan he had been drawing him.

"Nothing that interesting, really."

"Can you draw me?"

"Uhh...sure, aru." _Stop blushing, idiot!_ "Can you sit still while I sketch?"

"Da. How would you like me to pose?"

"I want to draw your entire body, aru. Could you lay up on rock, aru?" He pointed to a flat ledge near the rock he usually sat on.

"Da." Ivan slid back into the water, and then popped up again, pulling himself completely out of the water and onto the ledge. He lay on his side, using one arm to prop his torso up, and extending the other down near his tail.

Yao turned the paper to a landscape orientation and began to sketch. He drew every detail, from the seaweed scarf to each scale and strand of hair and visible water droplet on the merman's pale skin.

As he sketched, Yao realized how beautiful and magnificent of a creature that Ivan was. And he was determined to make the sketch a perfect replica of the sea creature's beauty.

"Are you done, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked after a while, "I starting to dry."

The latter had been absorbed in sketching. "Yes, aru. Just one last detail and…done."

"Okay, finally." Ivan slid back into the water, "I was getting tired and drying."

"You asked me to draw you, aru! It takes long time." Yao snipped.

"I bet it looks beautiful. Let me see."

"Come up here, aru." Yao said.

Ivan swam over and pulled himself up next to Yao. The Chinaman turned the book so he could see.

"It is amazing, da. It looks just like me. I wish I could keep it, but water will ruin paper."

Yao beamed, "I could copy it and give it to you in a corked bottle."

"Like message in bottle! I would love that! Spasiba!"

"You're welcome."

-xXx-

Ivan headed back to the cave feeling quite happy. He was happy because being around Yao brightened up his day.

Yao was amazing. Funny, talented, adorable, beautiful. Sure, he may have been prone to snapping, but the merman did not mind. He loved being around him because it gave him such a warm, fluttery feeling. He blushed easily around him too, and loved being near him. He wanted to be with the Asian forever, but that was a sacrifice he was unprepared to make. Yet, imagining life without him was enough to make him cry. He wanted to learn everything about him, call him his own. He longed to say those three special words, and longed for Yao to say the same. But thinking about that made him sad. He was confined to the sea and Yao to the land. Yet, that could not stop his feelings, only keep them from becoming reality. But the thought of keeping those feelings inside was enough to drive him mad. He wanted to tell Yao how important he was to him, tell him he loved him, but...hold on... "Is this really love?" Ivan wondered aloud, "…It can't really be, it is too soon isn't it? I have no idea if this is love I feel. Maybe I just feel attraction to him? Or do I just love him as a friend? I do not know really...I need to talk to someone about this."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And Lithuania will now be playing the role of the friend who gives all the relationship advice!**

Chapter VIII

"What the h*ll is wrong with me, aru!" Yao growled as he walked home. "Why do I feel so...fluttery and blushy...every time I am around Ivan I end up feeling like this! I don't...Uggh! And why do I keep associating him with the word beautiful!? Why do I have this urge to be with him forever. Why do I want to hug and kiss him! And why do I want him to do the same! _It's love, Yao._ "No it isn't! No way! I am NOT ready to love.I am afraid. All the love I felt for my siblings, the love I've felt for people before...and tried to give...did not get returned. I just kept getting hurt..."

 _Do you love him, Yao?_

"No! Not like that. There's no way! He's my best friend. He's...he's truly beautiful...but..."

 _What about when you're around him? He is always giving you compliments, always being so sweet to you. Always wanting to be close to you._

"That doesn't mean anything! He's just being nice! He does not love me! And I do not love him either. This feeling isn't love."

 _Okay...whatever you say, Yao._

-xXx-

Ivan burst into the cave. He saw Toris and Felicija's forms curled up together on the rocks, Felicija's little pregnant belly glinting with water droplets.

"Toris!" Ivan whisper yelled.

The brunette blinked, slightly startled.

"I-Ivan where have you-"

"Shh, shh. I need to talk to you for second. Come outside."

"O-okay b-but what about Fel-"

"She will be fine for a bit by herself, she is tough."

"Okay." He leaned towards his mate, "I will be back, mano meile. (My love)." He whispered softly, kissing her on the temple.

"Wh-what can I do for you, Ivan?"

"How do you know you have feelings for someone?"

"If you love being around them, and you find them to be very attractive and cute. And you blush and get embarrassed easily by every compliment they give you. You feel a little vulnerable too. And...warm and fluttery. If you like someone, you also want to spend a lot of time with them. And you also want to hug and kiss them, and do nice things for them. You also think a lot about them too. Does that...help?"

Ivan processed this information.

"Da."

"Do you like someone Ivan?"

He blushed, "Da. I think so. What am I supposed to do though? If I want them to like me back?"

"You could take them on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. Take her somewhere you like, and think she would. Catch her her favorite food. Give her a gift. Do something that involves her interests."

"Umm..." Ivan blushed, "My crush isn't...female..."

"Oh? Oh!" Toris blushed with embarrassed, "So you..swing that way. There is nothing wrong with that...silly me."

"Thank you for your help Toris."

"You're welcome Ivan...So yes, ask him on a date, but I would not rush into anything. Felicija and I were best friends for long time before we went on any dates, felt feelings for each other and fell in love."

"I will, thank you."

"I'm going to go back to bed now. Goodnight." He yawned, and left, leaving Ivan outside the cave, thinking. Planning the "date" and figuring out what exactly to say to Yao.

-xXx-

Ivan swam to the rocks, trying to get there as quick as possible, excited but nervous. He was going to ask Yao on a date today.

He swam up to the rock and pulled himself up. He was early, and Yao was not there yet. As he sat and waited, the merman tried to calm his hyperactive nerves. He was so busy doing so, practicing the line he had been rehearsing.

Yao's arrival actually startled him.

"Hello Ivan, you're here early, aru."

The merman jumped.

"Did I startle you, aru? Sorry."

Ivan nodded.

"Yao-Yao?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking...we have been staying here since we met. I would like...No, would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, aru. But, where will we go and how will we get there?"

"I have a place we can go, and we can get there fast by swimming, you can ride on my back."

"Don't you swim under water?"

"Da. I know you do not breathe underwater, so you can let me know when you need to breathe, and I will swim up to the surface."

"Alright, aru." He hid his sketch book in some little rocks and climbed to the edge of the big one he always sat on. He took off his shirt and jumped into the water his tank top and trousers, and piggy-backed on the merman.

"Ready?"

"Shi."

"Hold on tight." Yao tightened his grip, and with that, Ivan dove below the surface.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Yao clung on to Ivan for dear life, keeping his head down, buried into Ivan's neck and shoulder, trying to avoid water in his face. Ivan was like a bullet in the water, Yao hadn't experienced moving at a speed he was moving at that moment. He had not expected the merman to move as fast as he was. He could hardly see, all he saw was rushing water around him. He held his breath as they glided through the water, lightly hitting Ivan's shoulder any time he needed to go up to the surface to breathe.

When he felt light his lungs would burst if he didn't breathe, Yao patted Ivan on the shoulder, taking a huge, gasping gulp of air when his head broke the surface.

"Are you doing okay?" Ivan asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Shi. D*mn, you are fast,aru." Yao gasped.

Ivan giggled, "Da. Our tails are made for speed. I am not as fast as a female though...anyway, we are almost there. Are you ready to go back under?"

"Shi." Yao drew in another large breath before Ivan dove beneath the waves.

-xXx-

After a little while, Ivan stopped to rest, surfacing for air.

"Okay, so we are almost there, look."

He pointed to an island a little ways off.

"An island?"

"Da. There is something I found there I want to show you, but in order to get there, we have to swim through corridor that is underwater. You will have to hold breath for a while. I will go as fast as I can."

"Can't you just drop me off at the beach, aru? What if I drown?"

"I could, but it is long walk from the beach to the middle of the island, which is where the surprise is. You won't drown. Do not worry. It is not that long of a swim, and if you do, I can always save you. There is a way."

"Are you talking about the belief that-"

"That a kiss from one of us can save a human from drowning? is true."

Yao turned bright red at the thought of that.

"Well...let's hope that that does not happen, aru." Yao said, "That would be...awkward for two friends, aru."

"Maybe." Ivan tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Anyway...I promise I won't let you drown."

"O-okay..."

"I'll come back up to the surface right before so you can take big breath, okay?"

Yao nodded.

"I promise what I am going to show you is worth it."

"Okay." the Asian took a deep breath, "I'm ready." He took another breath, briefly touching the good luck charm he always wore around his neck, before Ivan dove underwater.

The cave was very narrow and dark inside, so narrow that Ivan just fit through it, and Yao had to keep himself as small and pressed against the other male as possible. And he went faster than he had before, and Yao gripped him even tighter. Ivan's hands also gripped the Chinaman's legs for even more security. A million thoughts spun in his mind. Nerves crawled up inside him. _There was no way out. It's hold on or go down_. He gripped Ivan even tighter for his comfort. His adrenaline was rushing, and as scary as it was...the rush made it kind of...fun.

He thought his lungs would burst again, just as an opening appeared on the top, the milky moonlight casting a dim glow on the water. Ivan swam up and his head broke the surface.

He looked over his shoulder at the Chinaman. "You are allowed to breathe now, and you can open your eyes. We're here.

Yao loosened his grip, opened his eyes, and started to breathe again. He looked at Ivan.

"Wow..." was all he could say, "Holy sh*t! That was terrifying...but it was kind of fun, aru." He smiled, "Wow...I did it..." he laughed, "I did it! And I didn't die!"

Ivan smiled. _Success_.

"Now, look where we are." the Russian said.

Yao got off of Ivan, swimming to the middle of the pool, looking around in wonder. All around him were palm trees, and above their leaves, a painted sky of oranges, pinks, and yellows. They were in a water hole, and there were rocks he could sit on, or even climb, there was a beautiful waterfall, the sound of the water crashing filling the evening air. There was a slight breeze in the air as well, and it whisped Yao's loose fringe about his face.

"Aiyaaah...wow." He exclaimed in wonder, "It's beauitful. I've never really seen anything like this, aru." He looked back at Ivan, "You said you found this place?"

"Da, I discovered it on a swim. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"You see those rocks with that ledge on top?"

"Shi."

"I thought you could climb that and go on top of waterfall for view, I think. I have never seen myself, because I cannot climb, but maybe you could?"

"Alright, aru. It is a climb, but I could probably do it. There are some rocks over there I could use."

He swam over to the group of rocks, and Ivan followed.

Yao gripped onto them, and began to clamber up.

"Be careful, it is slippery." Ivan warned.

Yao nodded, and then turned his attention back to the climb. It was tiring, but eventually, he made it to the top, and walked across to the flat ledge above the waterfall. Then he sat down, and let out another gasp of wonder. There were billions of tiny stars in the sky. And the cool breeze was a litte stronger up here. He could also see the ground below, and a glimpse of the ocean beyond the trees.

"What do you see?" Ivan asked from below.

Yao glanced back down into the pool, "There are so many stars aru, I can see the island, and some of the ocean. I'd probably be able to see more of I stood up." He carefully pulled himself into a standing position. He could see even more now. He could see the starry dark blue sky melding with the ocean in front of him. It was a beautiful view. He closed his eyes, and pulled out his ponytail, letting the breeze ruffle his hair. He could smell the crisp, salty air. It was nothing compared, to the stuffy air he was used to. He smiled. He felt so free up here. Free from all his troubles, free from his tired little world. And he wished, for a second, that he was merman too.

"Yao-Yao!" Ivan's sweet little voice interupted his thoughts, "I am still here!"

He snapped out of his trance. Then he walked to the edge of the ledge and looked down. "Sorry, aru. The air is just so amazing out here. I love it."

"That is good! I am glad!" Ivan shouted, "But you should come back down here!"

"You asked me to climb, aru!"

"I know, but I miss your company down here."

"Alright, I am coming, aru." he walked to the very edge.

"It's pretty deep, right?"

"Da...wait, are you going to jump?"

"Shi. It's too tiring to climb back down."

"I do not know if-"

Too late. Yao jumped off the ledge, and with a splash, he landed in the water. The water rippled where he landed, and he did not come up for a while.

"Yao-Yao?" He still did not come up, "Yao-Yao!" Ivan was about to dive under the water. That was when he felt someone touch him from the back. He looked behind him. There was Yao, with a smile on his face.

Ivan sighed with relief, "There you are. That was a little scary."

"It was fun though, aru."

Suddenly, Yao felt cold water splash him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for, aru!"

"Tag! You're it!" Ivan delcared. He splashed the Chinaman again, giggling, and then diving below the surface.

"Oh! You are on, aru!" He followed the merman. When Ivan broke the surface, Yao splashed him, and they continued, laughing, and chasing one another around the pool and splashing one another when they could until someone surrendered. But neither would give in. They continued the childish game of chase.

At one point, Ivan was cornered against a carved out piece of rock behind the waterfall, giving Yao the oppurtunity to shower him with splashes. Ivan responded by grabbing the rock, and slapping his tail against the water. This stirred up so much water, that Yao was forced to turn his head and waves hit his face.

"Alright! Alright!" Yao exclaimed, with a laugh in his voice, "I surrender! You win."

Ivan smiled.

-xXx-

After the tiring water fight, the two could be found lying side by side on a large, flat rock, watching the stars.

"I had a lot of fun this evening." Yao said, "I am glad you brought me here, aru."

"I am glad you did. I did too." Ivan replied. Then, he sat up, "Would you like to do something like this again?"

"Shi. I would love it. I love being in this clear air." Yao looked at Ivan, "It must be nice, being a merman. Clear air, open ocean, beauitful nights like this...you're free to roam wherever you want to go, whenever you want, free from worry of work and money, aru."

"Da. It is. But we are not exactly "carefree". We have a very strict code of rules we have to follow. And the ocean is very dangeorus place. Full of predators. We constantly have to worry about them. And we are stuck in the sea. We cannot get up and go where there is not water. Sometimes, I wish I could be human. So I can be free of the mer-code, and free to go wherever I want. And free to be with whoever I want to be with."

"I get what you are saying. But, like I said, being human is not as amazing as you think."

"And neither is being a merperson."

"We ought to swap places for a day, aru."

Ivan chuckled and then sighed. "Even so, I am glad to have a human friend that I can actually talk to and learn about."

"So am I, aru. It is nice to have a friend that's a merman. Though if I told anyone I had a friend who was a merman, they would call me crazy. Most humans do not believe you exist."

"Maybe that is for better, da? If you do not believe in us, you will not hunt us."

"Are you afraid of humans, Ivan?"

"Not as much as most merfolk are. I am more intrigued by your race than I am afraid. I am afraid to be hunted or used in research though. But, my curiousity has gotten me in trouble before though."

"It has?"

"Da." He lifted up a corner of his seaweed scarf. There was an ugly, starburst scar on it.

"Oh my God, aru. You got shot?"

"Da." he replied, "It happened long time ago. I was following a sailboat because I thought it was very pretty. I also was interested in seeing a human. I saw two of them. There was father and his daughter. She was little girl, the daughter. She leaned too far over the side of boat, and she fell in. I swam over to her because I thought she was going to drown. So I grabbed her, and tried to help her back in the boat. She started screaming. Her father thought I was trying to hurt her, so he aimed his firestick and shot it. There was loud crack, and next thing I knew, my shoulder was stinging, and there was blood running down."

"That's awful, aru. Especially since you were trying to help that girl."

"Da. After that, I stayed away from humans for long time, because I did not want to get shot again."

"I would have stayed away too, aru."

"But, I am glad I did not stay away from them forever. Because if I had, I would not have met you."

Yao blushed. Then, he remembered something. "We should probably get going soon."

"Oh, da. It will only get later."

-xXx-

When they returned to the beach, Yao was dropped off on the sand. Ivan was about to turn and leave, only to be stopped by the Asian.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Thanks again, for such a nice evening, I would...like to go back to that island again."

"We will. I can take you there, and I would also like to take you to visit some friends of mine."

"I would like that."

"How is tomorrow for you?"

"That is fine, aru."

"Okay, goodnight then!" with that, the merman dove beneath the waves.

Yao sighed contently, feeling quite happy, a smile on his face. However, he immediately snapped out of it. _No! This is not love! D*mnit! What the h*ll! Aiyaah! Something is seriously wrong with me! I just committed to another date! I am positive that was a date! What am I thinking!?_

He smacked himself in the head. "You're a fool, Yao Wang." he said. Then, he grabbed his sketchbook and top from where he had hidden them, and started home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know that Sweden is cannotically homosexual. The only reason I made Finland a girl was for plot purposes. Also, I wanted Peter to be their biological son so it made him half merman. So that is my justification for that.**

* * *

Chapter X

Ivan met up with Yao at the beach the at 5 PM the next day. This time, Yao was actually prepared. He was wearing panda swim trunks and a t-shirt, as he assumed he was once again going to be going in the water.

On the way to wherever they were going, Ivan seemed pretty excited.

"I am taking you to meet some friends of mine today. Some merpeople that actually do not hate humans as much as most merpeople do. I hope you did not eat, because we are having dinner with them."

"No, I didn't, aru. I'm actually pretty hungry right now."

"That is good, I am too."

"So, these friends of yours, what are they like?"

"They are all very nice. Emil gets a little moody sometimes though."

"Ahh, I see. I assume Emil is a teenager then?"

"Da."

"Well, I am looking forward to meeting them, aru."

"I am glad."

With that, Ivan dove beneath the surface with the human on his back.

-xXx-

Ivan took him to a quaint island. It was peaceful, and there was a two-story house over looking the ocean.

"Here we are." Ivan said.

"Is that a house up there?"

"Da."

"But, they're merpeople though?" Yao was confused.

"Three of them are. The other two are human just like you."

"Oh."

Ivan dove under the water again. When he broke the surface, they were looking directly at the island. Yao saw two young mermen lying on a rock in the sun, damp skin glistening, the smaller one, had light hair that looked almost white, and a light violet tail. The other one had light blonde hair, and a light blue tail. These mermen were much smaller than Ivan was.

"They're pretty, aru." Yao said to himself.

"Emil! Lukas!" Ivan called, waving an arm from the water.

The mermen with the light blue tail lifted his head.

"Surprise, it's me!"

"Oh, good evening Ivan," the light-blue tailed one said, in a calm, whispery voice. "Taika said you were coming. Said you were bringing a friend. Is that him?"

"Da."

"HEY! PEOPLE ARE HERE!" came a loud voice. A tall man with spiky blonde hair and a bright smile ran down the hill from the house, onto the beach.

The blue-tailed merman sighed. "And my peaceful sun-bathing has been disrupted again, of course.."

"What's up Ivan!?" he exclaimed, "What's up Ivan's friend!? Don't just stay out in the water! Come on in!"

"Uggh!" the violet-tailed, adolescent merman lifted his head, "Shut it, Mathias!" and then laid his face back in his arms.

Yao chuckled. The adolescent merman's attitude reminded him of his brother, Leon.

Ivan smiled, diving beneath the waves, and pulling himself up onto a smaller rock near Lukas and slid off of Ivan's back and sat beside him.

"I'm gonna go get the Oxenstiernas and tell 'em ye guys are here." Mathias said, turning and walking back up the hill.

"Who's your friend?" Emil asked.

"This is Yao, Yao, that's Emil and the other one is Lukas."

"Ni-hao, aru. Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Lukas said softly.

"So, how long have you lived on this island?"

"We've lived here about six years I think." Lukas answered, "But, the rest of the family has lived here for almost thirteen."

"That is quite a while, aru."

The group of four engaged in small talk for a while, until Mathias came back down the hill, followed by two other adults, a man and a woman, a kid that looked about twelve or thirteen, and a little, fluffy, white dog. The man was tall and intimidating, with short blonde hair and bangs, glasses, and blue eyes. The woman was small, with a blonde bob style hair cut and bangs swooped to the side, and violet eyes. The kid had messy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Ivan," the young woman greeted, "It is nice...to see you." She seemed a bit nervous.

"Hello , that's Berwald and his wife, Taika, their son, Peter, and Hanatomago, their dog."

"Ni-Hao, aru."

"Oh! You're from the mainland." the young woman noticed, "I can tell by your accent and greeting. I've only met a couple of mainlanders before, so it's nice to meet another one. Well, welcome to our little island home. It is not really much, but we like it. Are you hungry at all?" she asked.

"Da." Ivan answered.

"Shi. I'm starving."

"That's good! That means everyone will eat well tonight! Well, if you'll excuse me, please, I have to go back to check on the food, I-" She was stopped by her husband.

"Mmm mmm, you st'y h're," he said, "R'st. Ya been cookin' all day. I'll ch'ck the food."

"O-okay, are you sure?"

"Aww, come on, Ber's right, T," said Mathias, "You rest, I'll play with yer kid."

"O-okay.I'll watch my dog then..." She picked up the dog and sat down next to Lukas and Emil, as her husband departed.

"Come on Peter, let's go play catch." Mathias said.

"Wait a second, Uncle Mat. Hi Ivan!" the boy said cheerfully, "How's Karina?"

"She is doing well."

"You should tell her I want her to visit us soon." His face dusted lightly with blush.

"Da, I will."

"Come on kid!" Mathias said cheerfully, "Let's go before yer Mama changes her mind about lettin' me babysit."

"I can hear you, Mathias." Taika said.

"I'm almost 13, I don't need babysitting!"

"Whatever, yer still a kid in my eyes. Come one, let's go play catch."

With that, the two departed.

Taika chuckled after them, then she sighed, "At least with Mathias around, Peter has someone to play with."

"Mathias is an idiot." Lukas commented.

"Oh, be nice Lukas."

The blonde merman hummed.

"Hey Taika, what time is it?" Emil asked.

"It's a little bit passed six, I think."

"Oh skit! I have to go then."

"Oh, that's right. You have a date, don't you?"

Emil blushed, "Ja. I would have planned it on a different day, but it was planned before I knew we were having guests."

"That's okay. I am sure they'll be back another time, right?"

"If Yao wants to," Ivan replied, "Da, we will."

"Alright, you are leaving now then?"

"Ja."

He moved to take a leap off the rock.

"Wait," Lukas stopped him.

Emil huffed.

"What are the rules?"

"Don't do anything reckless, be safe, and make good choices."

"And curfew is?"

"10:30."

"10."

Emil huffed, "10."

"Thank you, little brother, have fun." Lukas smirked. With a huff and blushing cheeks, the teen jumped off the rock into the water."

"He reminds me of my younger brother, aru." Yao commented.

"Well, I'm going to go harass Mathias, it's getting hot on this rock. Stay resting, Taika, Ivan can you make sure she does?"

"Da."

With that, the pretty merman was also gone.

Yao could only chuckle. The dynamics in this family were hilarious.

Taika sighed, "They are all so fussy when it comes to me. Ever since I got pregnant again...I mean, I do not mind, I like that they are so very sweet and protective, but I can take care of myself..."

"You are pregnant again?"

Taika looked at Ivan, "Y-yeah. I am." She looked down at her tiny bump, "Not very far along though."

"Congratulations, aru." Yao said.

She blushed, and giggled, "Thank you."

The little dog on her lap yipped.

"Aww, your dog is so cute, aru."

"You can pet her if you want to. She loves everyone."

Yao put his hand in front of the dog's face so she could sniff him, before petting her back, and then scratching behind her ears. She jumped on him and started to lick his face.

Ivan giggled, patting the dog on the head.

"Oh, no, Hanatomago, don't do that! I'm sorry...she's still a puppy." She pulled the dog off of the Chinaman.

"It is okay, aru. I'm an animal person."

"Oh, that's good to still should not be jumping though."

"I have a question, aru."

"Sure. Tell me anything." Taika said.

"Are you a mermaid? I'm just wondering, you have violet eyes like Ivan does, so I thought that it was a common trait or something, aru."

"Yes. I am. Well...was. After I bound myself to Berwald, I chose to live more like a human. I do swim every once in awhile though."

"If you're a mermaid, how do you have legs, aru?"

"I never really thought about how I got them. Maybe I got them when I bound to a human? I do not know really, I have never really given that much thought, I'm sorry I can't tell you. Anyway, speaking of relationships and things, how long have you known each other?"

"Oh, that 's fine, aru, I was just wondering. As for how long I've known Ivan, it's been a few months now, aru. But we are not a couple or anything."

"Oh no, that is not what I was implying at all-not that that would be a problem-there is nothing wrong with that-Lukas and Mathias are..." She went off on a tangent, rambling.

Yao looked at Ivan.

"Da, she does this."

"Anyway...umm...Yao, tell me more about you and the mainland."

-xXx-

Eventually, the entire family gathered to eat outside on the rocks in the dying light of day. Yao decided he liked this family. They were all nice, even Berwald, as intimidating as he was. They were very nice, welcoming, and accepting. A couple of them did seem a bit weary of Ivan though. And Taika cooked fish very well. Lukas did hastle and tease Mathias quite a bit though. But they all seemed very close, he noticed. He kind of envied that. He wished he had the same closeness with his own family.

"Are you okay, Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked, "You seem a little melancholy all sudden."

"Hmm? Oh, shi. I'm alright." Yao answered, "I- never mind, it's nothing."

"O-okay...you know you can tell me about it if anything is bothering you, da?"

"Thanks, aru. But I'm fine."

"Okay. As long as you are sure."

"Oh!" Taika exclaimed, suddenly, "Ivan, would you and Yao like to go on the lagoon? You can take our boat."

"Umm, sure, that sounds good. Yao, would you like to do that?"

"Shi, aru. That sounds good."

"Alright. You can have some dessert when you get back." Taika said, "Berwald can take you down to the boat. Would you do that, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Mm." He nodded curtly.

"Thank you."

"Anythin' f'r m' wife."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Yao walked with Berwald down to where the boat was. Ivan was obviously going to swim there, due to his lack of a pair of legs. Yao followed the tall man's long strides down to a beach behind the house. There was a rowboat, waiting to be cast offshore.

Looking beyond the island, Yao saw two small cliffs with a small passageway in between. Ivan broke the surface near the beach.

"Ye cr'ss through the p'ss'gew'y th're 'nd th'ts the l'goon." Berwald said as Yao climbed in the boat.

"I can push him there." Ivan said.

"Mm." Berwald nodded curtly and then pushed the boat out. Then, after double checking that Yao had been safetly pushed out to see, he turned and started up the beach and up the hill.

"Alright Yao-Yao, hold on, da?"

Yao nodded, and then grabbed the sides of the boat as he felt Ivan push the boat towards the lagoon.

-xXx-

They went through the divide in the rocky cliff side, before the boat came to a stop inside the lagoon. The water was a beautiful blue-green color, and there were green plants, trees, and fooliage all around. Yao also glimpsed some cattails, not far off from where they were parked at the moment. The sky was clear, and the last light of day was slowly vanishing. The air and breeze were almost as perfect as the night before. The night insects were starting to come out, and other critters too. If one listened closely, they would hear the calming, gentle symphony.

Yao sat in the boat, in silence, lost in though as he listened to the music of the night. Ivan swam up beside him, poking his head out of the water. He folded his arms on the side of the boat and looked up at Yao.

"It is beautiful, da?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, aru. It is so peaceful."

"Can I come in boat with you?"

"Of course you can, aru. But pull yourself in from the front, not the side, if you get in from the side, you'll flip us because of the unbalanced weight, aru."

"Okay."

Ivan swam to the front of the boat, and grasped either side with his hands, using his upper arm strength to pull himself into the boat. He sat on the wooden seat, coiling his tail around him.

Yao chuckled softly. "It is not every day you see a merman in a boat, aru."

Ivan giggled, "No, you are right, I guess not."

Suddenly, something caught the merman's attention.

"Look!" He pointed something out, "There is tiny light!"

"It's a firefly, aru." Yao said as it flew passed their boat. Suddenly, in front of them, a huge swarm of fireflies came into the lagoon, glinting, lighting up the entire setting. They filled the air and sky, millions of tiny little lights. Yao and Ivan watched in wonder, smiles lighting their faces. It was as if they were among millions of tiny, dancing candles, putting on a show for them.

In fact, one of the fireflies landed on Ivan's nose. His violet eyes looked directly into the eyes of the insect.

Yao laughed. "You've got something on your nose, aru."

Ivan sneezed. And it was the cutest sneeze Yao had ever heard. The little bug flew away, and another one landed on Yao's face, its legs tickling him.

"Pfft!" Yao shook his head, shooing the bug away, "Gross, aru! It touched my mouth!"

Ivan laughed. Yao laughed too. And they both felt something they had not in a long time...true happiness.

They met eyes fireflies dimly lit their face, in an angelic glow.

Ivan's eyes seemed to twinkle, and his smile was forever permanent on his face. With his pale,damp, glistening skin, light hair, and bright violet eyes, he looked like an angel.

Then, there was Yao. He had not worn his hair up today, and and the breeze ruffled his hair about his face and eyes. Every time a firefly glinted by him, it made his eyes and smile light up. Literally. He blinked, and then brushed a loose piece of hair behind his ear. Eyes never once leaving the others. Ivan was truly captivated by the Asian's exotic beauty in the sparkling light show. The scene seemed to be straight from a fairytail. The moment could be described as... _magical._

Ivan shyly reached out for Yao's hands and took them in his own.

"You look...very pretty in this light, Yao-Yao." he said, cheeks turning bright crimson.

Yao blushed. "Thanks. You...look nice too..." _Stop it! Yao! You idiot! You cannot fall for him!_ He broke his gaze to look around at the dancing fireflies again. Then, he looked down at their joint hands. Ivan followed his gaze. Then, he let go.

"S-sorry..." he said, looking away, embarrassed.

"No...it's okay..." _No it's not okay! You cannot be crushing on someone! You aren't aloud to! You have to protect yourself! ...I don't know if I can prevent it now..._

"Oh, they are leaving." Ivan said.

Yao looked up, sure enough, the fireflies were starting to depart, and the light show was ending.

"That was beautiful, aru."

"Da. I have never seen anything like that before today."

Suddenly, Yao's mood shifted. "I...think that was the first time in a while I have actually felt completely happy..."

"Really? That was the first time in a while I've felt completely happy too..."

Then, Yao said something he never thought he would say, but had always wanted to. "Sometimes...I wish I could just run away, aru...from everything." he felt tears misting his eyes, then he looked at Ivan, "You know?"

Ivan locked gazes with him in understanding, "Da. I wish I could too."

"But I can't..." Yao added, "I have to deal with everything...sadness, pain, rejection, responsibility, this tired world..." Tears started to form and leak from his eyes, "I wish I could go back...go back in time...then maybe...maybe...things would be better, and I could be a better big brother...and maybe my siblings wouldn't...wouldn't...hate me as much as they do...and wouldn't be so...mean to me..."

"Yao-Yao? You're crying..."

Yao turned away and covered his face.

Ivan slid down to the floor of the rowboat and scooted closer to the Chinaman. He put his arms around him, and pulled him down beside him. He pulled him into his chest, trying to comfort him. Yao curled into him, and wept softly. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that was telling him to _STOP!_

"Oh Yao-Yao..." Ivan said, "If I had any sort of power or magic to change past so you could be happy, so we could both be happy...I would...I would do it in heartbeat...we have both had sad lives, you and me. But yet...you have suffered more than I have. You are so much older than your years...while I am so much younger than mine...but it does not make sense...we have both been through so much..."

Yao looked up into Ivan's face with his tear-stained one.

"It is because I had to grow up very fast, aru. And you did not have to. You had someone to guide you and be there for you, I did not. I have always had to depend on myself, aru. You should be glad you didn't grow up sooner...I'm glad you didn't grow up sooner, aru."

Ivan offered a ghost of a smile.

"You are not alone anymore, Yao-Yao. You know that, da?"

Yao forced a smile and then sat up. "Shi. I do. Thank you so much, aru, for always being there for me."

"That is what friends are for, da?"

"Shi. That is what friends are for, aru."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here is the weekend update! You will all get one chapter today, Saturday, and Sunday. Like I said, this entire story has basically been pre-written, so that's why the updates are so fast. Enjoy! Also, I would really love some art. One of my friends is actually in the process of making the cover I drew on paper on the computer. I can draw, but it is still nice to see other people's interpretations. If you or someone you know can draw fairly well, PM me if you are interested, or put it in a review! You can link them for me in a PM or something, or email them to me.**

* * *

Chapter XII

Yao laid in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He was unable to sleep as thoughts swarmed his mind. He was confused, and frustrated.

 _ **I let my guard down. Why!? I'm not supposed to do that! I NEED to remain STRONG, and independent. I cannot be so dependent on someone! I am supposed to handle my own feelings not confide in someone else! But yet, there I was, letting myself be held and comforted by someone! I cannot believe I let my walls come down, aru! And the problem is ...I loved it...I loved being held like that...I want him to hold me like that...more...I let myself give in to my feelings...I let myself get pulled in...and smitten with him! I am so stupid! I'm letting my feelings take over...I'm just going to get hurt again...**_

 _Are you?_

 _ **Yes! He cannot have feelings for me! We could never be together! He has a code that strictly FORBIDS him to even associate himself with humans, let alone be in a RELATIONSHIP with one. He would never break the code...**_

 _He's already breaking the code._

 _ **Shut up! I know, aru! Why am I even thinking about being with him!?**_

 _Because you like him._

 _ **No! I can't! I can't! This is not happening!**_

 _Yes it is. Think about it. He has opened up your eyes to so many new things, Yao. He has made you so happy. He has made you feel good about yourself. He has ignited a light where there has never been one before. He is always there for you, even if he does not fully understand why you're upset. He goes out of his way, goes against his own code just to make you happy. He is the first person that actually cares about you. Look at yourself Yao, and think. Think of the happiness you could allow yourself, if you stepped out of your comfort zone and embraced your feelings instead of denying them. If you deny this chance at happiness that you have always wanted, and turn away from it, you are hurting yourself even more. Embrace your happiness, and embrace your feelings. Face your fear instead of running away. You could be so happy. And so could he._

 _ **But there is still a chance I could get hurt.**_

 _That is a risk you must take. Remember, there is no light without the dark. You can't have the day without the night. You can't discover things without taking risks. And, you can't have Yin without Yang. Take a chance Yao, for once, a chance at your happiness. He makes you happy now, so accept it._

 _ **This is a huge risk, aru, this is a dumb idea...but...I want to be happy...no matter what...I have always wanted that...**_

* * *

Yao got up to get ready for work the next morning, feeling quite tired. He had laid awake thinking for so long that he had not fallen asleep until quite late. His routine getting ready was sluggish, and he was almost late, _again._

-xXx-

His work was distracted. He worked at a slow pace. He nearly burned his food, and messed up multiple times. Eventually, the irritated head cook dismissed him from his work to go take an early break.

"You need to sit down and rest for a bit, and clear your head," he said.

"I am sorry, aru...it is one of those days."

"You have been having a lot of "those days" lately." he commented, "You had better get yourself together."

Frustrated, and feeling down, Yao left the kitchen, and sat down at the corner table, slamming his head down. "Aiyaa...If I keep this up, I'm going to lose my job..."

His head was lying on top of the table as he tried to clear it. He actually found himself dozing.

That was when a voice cut into his thoughts.

"'Ey, 'ey." someone was tapping on the shoulder.

"I-Ivan..." Yao mumbled.

""Ello daydreamer, I am talking to you."

"Huh, wha-" Yao woke up, lifting his head off the table. There was a man standing there. He had blue eyes and wavy, blonde shoulder-length hair. He swore he recognized him.

"Remember me?" he asked. He had a French accent, "Francis Bonnefoy? We were in a cooking club together at 's Yao, right?"

"Oh, shi. I remember you now. _That was a long time ago_...Nice to see you again, Francis. Not to be rude, but, what are you doing in China, aru?"

"I am going to zee summer festival, of course. I promised my sisters I'd take zhem, so 'ere we are."

"Oh."

"I am also trying to impress my date."

"Of course you are, aru." Yao replied, amused.

"Remember Arthur Kirkland?"

"Shi, aru. The angry blonde you always had fall outs with."

Francis chuckled. "Well, we are togezhere now. 'e 'ates when I flaunt it. It embarrasses 'im. 'E's so cute when he's mad...anyway."

"Right, aru...congratulations, aru." Yao replied awkwardly.

"Anyway, what about you, how is your love life?"

Yao blushed, "Umm..."

"Ohonhonhon, who is this person?"

"No one! No one...we aren't together. He's just a close a friend, aru." Yao said briskly.

"Okay, whatevere you say. Even so, I am 'appy for you. Anyway, I am taking Arthur to zhe festival tonight as well. Are you going?"

"I don't know, aru. I honestly forgot about it..."

That was when he thought of something. He could take Ivan with him if he went. _Wait...how am I going to take him, he's half fish...Crap! Wait...a wheelchair. I can push him in a wheelchair and cover his tail with a blanket. Shi, aru! Brilliant._

"Actually, I am going to go, aru."

"Oh! Well zhen, tres bien. I will see you zhere." with that, the flamboyant Frenchman turned and left.

Yao was suddenly very excited. He could not wait to take Ivan to the festival tonight. He stood up. He was ready to go back to work. He was happy, but a little voice nagged in the back of his mind reminding him: _Careful. Don't get too excited. Tread cautiously. Have fun. Good job embracing your feelings._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Fluff, festivals, and cliches, oh my! Also, enjoy the cameos by France, England, Seychelles, and Monaco. And, my desire for artwork for this story is always on the table, that is until the last chapter is posted. Also, reviews make me happy.**

* * *

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XIII

Yao came to the beach pushing the wheelchair he had found in his closet, and carrying clothes for Ivan to wear: It was a simple dark violet t-shirt and a white scarf, and dark grey zip-up sweatshirt. He also had the blanket he was going to use to cover Ivan's bottom half.

As the beach came into sight he realized that he was the one that was early this time. Ivan swam up to the rock, and Yao greeted him.

"Ni-hao, Ivan. I'm going to take you somewhere. Out of the water. There is a summer festival tonight, and you are my date." Yao blushed.

Ivan's face lit up, "Okay!" Then he frowned, "Wait, how will I get there? Unless it is by water, I cannot swim." He pulled himself up onto the rock beside the Asian.

Yao pointed to the empty wheelchair, "You'll sit in there, and I am going to push you. I'm also going to cover your tail with this blanket."

"Okay."

"But before we go anywhere, you need to put a shirt on, aru. I bought you some stuff at the store on the way home from work." He showed him the shirt and scarf, "We can't have you going around in public without a shirt, it is not decent, aru."

"Okay."

"You're going to have to take that off." Yao pointed to the seaweed scarf. Ivan nodded. He took the scarf off, which Yao discovered was a ridiculously long piece of seaweed. Ivan tossed it into a heap on the sand.

Yao handed him the dark purple shirt. "Do you know how to get this on?"

"I can try to."

"Your head goes through the big hole, and your arms go through the smaller ones."

Ivan took the shirt and tried to put it on. He got it on okay, but it was a bit tight. Yao remembered with embarrassment that he must have accidentally grabbed a form fitting shirt instead of a normal one. Yao helped him pull it down over his entire chest.

"It is little tight." Ivan said.

"Sorry about that, aru. I accidentally got you a form fitting shirt...I was going too fast when I went to buy the clothes."

 _Are you sure it was an accident?_ A voice that sounded like Francis's said in the very back of his mind. _It looks good on him and you know it._

 _Shut up!_

"That is okay."

Yao blushed.

"...Anyway, umm, here's a sweater in case you get cold, and here is a new scarf." He handed Ivan the white scarf he had gotten. Ivan took it and rubbed it on his face.

"This is so soft..." He put it on, "And so much warmer too."

"I am glad you like it, aru. Anyway, let's get you in the wheelchair, aru."

"Da, okay."

Yao pushed it beside the rock, Ivan carefully lowered himself into it, and Yao steadied him. He adjusted himself so he was sitting comfortably.

"Umm, we have problem." Ivan was looking down.

"Hmm? Oh, sh*t..." Ivan's huge caudal fin was touching the sand, "Umm...can you curl it up so it does not touch the floor?"

"Da." Ivan folded his tail in, so it rested on the foot rests. "Better?"

"Shi, aru. Are you comfortable?"

"Da."

"That's good, aru." Yao turned and soaked the blanket in the water. Then, he covered Ivan's bottom half with it, completely hiding the violet tail.

"There, aru. Now no one will know you are a merman. If anyone asks, we will tell them you have weak leg muscles and can't walk."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go, aru?"

"Da."

-xXx-

The street and town square was crowded with people. It was alive with booths, games, parades, dancing, lights, music and noise. There were paper lanterns hung on cords in between buildings, and oriental decorations everywhere. Crowds of people laughed and talked loudly. The various aromas of food, dessert, and drinks filled the evening air. There was also a breeze too.

Ivan looked around at everything in wonder. It was amazing. He had never felt so much energy or seen so many people and things in one place.

"This is so very amazing." He said, "Everything is so happy and bright!" He looked behind him at Yao. Yao smiled.

"I am glad you like it. My town hosts a festival like this every year. It celebrates the coming of summer, and it supposed to help bring good luck to everyone who comes. It is not as extravagent as some of the festivals in the big cities, but it is still very enjoyable. I used to come with my siblings every year..." He sighed, "After awhile though, we stopped doing that. I don't know of they still come."

"Do you come every year?"

"Shi. I try to. Though it is going to be more fun now that I actually have someone coming with me."

Ivan smiled.

"What do you want to do, aru? We can do whatever you want, I have been to this plenty of times."

"Can we sample all the food please?"

Yao giggled, "Alright."

-xXx-

They went to each of the booths, and Ivan had arms full of candy, treats, and food. He put everything in his shoulder bag. "What should I eat first?" he asked.

"You should try that." Yao pointed to the box of milk chocolate pocky.

"Okay." He picked up and tried to open it.

"Here, why don't we find a bench, so we can sit and eat all of this stuff we got?"

"Da."

Yao pushed Ivan up and down the streets, as he looked for a bench to sit on that was not already occupied. They eventually found one, that was not in the middle of all the excited liveliness of the fesitval. It was a good seat too. They could still see the performers and dancers.

"Here, let me help with that, aru." Yao took the pocky box from Ivan, ripped the tab off and opened the package. He took one of the sticks out before handing it off to Ivan. The merman took one out of the package and took a bite out of it.

"Well? What do you think?" Yao asked.

"It is very sweet. I like it."

They were sharing the box of pocky and talking cheerfully, when a teenaged couple sat down on the bench beside them and started kissing passionately, showing PDA right beside the two adults, with no respect whatsoever.

Ivan blushed and turned away from the display, and Yao pulled an expression of absolute disgust.

"I swear, aru," he said angrily, "Kids nowadays have no respect whatsoever, aru! Excuse me for this Ivan." He turned to the teens and said loudly, in Mandarin, _"Excuse me! There are adults here that are trying to eat and actually enjoy our food. No one wants to see that! That is disgusting, aru! Not to mention rude! Go do that somewhere else, in private!"_

Some people started staring, and Ivan covered his mouth to keep from laughing loudly as the couple stopped kissing, bright red with embarrassment. One of them turned and looked at the fiery Chinaman.

"Sh*t." he said, he let go of his partner and grabbed their hand, got up and left, cursing and muttering insults under his breath.

Yao watched them go, then he looked back at Ivan. He looked completely disturbed. "Oh God...oh God..." That was all he could say.

"What is wrong, Yao-Yao?"

"That-that was my brother, Leon...I just realized that, aru. Oh God! I just embarrassed him in front of a bunch of people...oh God...he really should not have been doing that in public...now I won't be able to look at him the same again and...aiyaa!"

Ivan put a hand on his shoulder, "That is okay. You did what you thought you should, and there are people who are probably thankful you said something. Do you really think anyone will remember their faces? Do you think he even knew it was you? Don't worry so much. I am sure it will be okay."

"Thanks, aru."

Ivan giggled. Yao took the pocky box from him and continued to eat the sweets out of it.

That was when a cheerful voice called, "'Ello Yao~!" Ivan and Yao looked up. There was a blonde man coming towards them, holding hands with a smaller blonde man. Behind them was a couple of girls. One was an adult, and the other was a teenager who looked about fourteen or so.

"Who is that?" Ivan asked.

"An old classmate." Yao answered, he briefly double checked that Ivan's tail was still covered with the blanket.

"You're 'ere," Francis said, sitting down on the bench beside him with Arthur sitting down beside him.

"Shi. I said I was coming, aru."

"Arthur, you remember Yao, non? He was in the cooking club with me at University."

"Yes, I remember." he looked at the Chinaman and nodded curtly, "Hello Yao." He had a posh English accent.

"And these are my sisters, Genevieve and Michelle."

"Nice to meet you, aru. I went to school with your brother." Yao said.

"Oui, he mentioned he saw you today." said the older blonde, bespectacled sister, Genevieve.

"It's nice to meet one of Francis's classmates in person!" exclaimed the younger, brown-haired, slightly darker-skinned girl, Michelle.

"Who is zhis?" Francis asked, noticing Ivan.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce him, aru! This is Ivan. He's a good friend of mine, aru. He's never been to a festival like this, so I thought i'd take him."

"Oh! Tres bien. Nice to meet you, Ivan. I am Francis." He shook hands with the merman.

"Hello, Francis." Ivan replied, "It is nice to meet one of Yao's other friends."

"So, are you enjoying yourselves, aru?" Yao asked.

"Oui. We sampled some food, danced in the square and played some games earlier, and Michelle won zhat." He pointed to the blue plush dolphin his little sister was holding.

"Oh! That is a dolphin!" Ivan exclaimed, "I've seen them before! Yao and I swam with some, didn't we?" He looked at the Chinaman.

Yao looked back at him mouthing, _Be careful what you say! Don't give away your identity, aru._ "Shi, we have."

 _Sorry..._ Ivan mouthed back, blushing. Oops...

"You have?" Michelle asked, suddenly very intrigued. "What is it like?"

"They are very playful and fun." Ivan said simply, "They squeak and click and they eat a lot of fish."

"Oh! I would love to swim with dolphins! Francis, Francis," she pulled at her brother's sleeve, "Can we swim with dolphins for my sweet sixteen, can we?"

The Frenchman chuckled, "If you want to. I am sure Maman would be fine with zhat." he said.

"Yay!" She squealed.

Then Francis noticed the pocky in Ivan's hand.

"Pocky? Where did you get zhat?"

"There's a stand over there selling different kinds, aru." He pointed.

"Would you like one?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Francis took one out of the box, "Merci."

"That mean...thank you?"

"Oui...yes, It does."

The frenchman turned to Arthur, ""Ey, petit lapin do you-" He put one end of the pocky stick in his broke a piece off and ate it.

"No thanks." He replied, "D*mn whoever taught you that ridiculous game."

"You are so cold, Arthur." Francis said, leaning into the other blonde. The englishman blushed.

"Stop it! There's people around, you git!"

Ivan giggled. "You guys are funny." He said.

"He is not funny, he's annoying." Arthur replied, pushing Francis away.

When the Frenchman was done picking on the now pouting, blushing Englishman, he turned back to Yao and Ivan.

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Well, aru, whatever Ivan wants. We actually have not done anything yet. We've been eating, aru. You?"

"We are going to watch some performances. You are welcome to join us if you would like."

"Hmm...that sound like fun." Ivan said, "But I think I would like to walk around a little more."

"Okay zhen, zhat's fine. We see you around zhen?"

"Shi."

The quartet departed.

"I wanted to go with them," Ivan said, "But I would rather spend alone time with you, Yao-Yao."

The Chinaman blushed, "That is fine, aru. As nice as Francis is, the last thing I want to deal with are more of his innuendos, aru. I had enough of those at university with him."

"Innuendos? What is that?"

Yao blushed again, "Nothing you want to know about, aru."

Ivan shrugged, "Okay."

"Now, what would you like to do next?" Yao asked.

"I do not know. I would just like to walk around until we find something interesting."

"Alright, aru."

With that, the two departed the bench.

-xXx-

They found themselves walking into one of the more lively parts of the festival. The gaming area. There were booths for different games and prizes set up around them.

"This must be where Michelle won that dolphin." Ivan said.

"You are right about that, aru-" Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of something. "Oh my God, aru! Look at that!"

"What?" Ivan followed his gaze. There was a huge stuffed panda at one of the games.

"It is so cute, aru."

"That is a panda, da?"

Yao nodded. He pushed Yao over to the booth and paid the cashier. He was given three shots to knock down the bottle towers.

He missed the first time, and the second. "D*mmit! This is my last shot, aru, I am going to make this time's a charm." He pulled his arm back.

"Yao-Yao, let me try." he said, "I think I can get that."

Yao handed him the last of the rubber balls he had been given.

Ivan studied the bottles with his keen eye-sight. _It makes sense to aim for the ones holding the rest up. Because if the ones supporting all the other ones fall, then all the other ones will get knocked down too._

He focused intently, and then tossed the ball with all his strength. It flew through the air, colliding with the center of the base bottles. They fell, and all of the other ones toppled over after.

"Aiyaa!" Yao exclaimed, "You did it."

"Da. If the bottom fall out, then everything else will cave in and fall too." The person running the booth handed Ivan the giant stuffed panda.

"Here you go Yao-Yao." He handed him the stuffed bear, "This is for you."

The Chinaman turned bright red as he took it from him. He had thought the only reason Ivan wanted to try the game was to show off a "merfolk talent" or something. Not to win the giant bear to give to him.

"Th-thank you." he smiled.

Ivan giggled.

"Now, every time I hold this, I'll think of you, aru."

Ivan blushed. "I am glad you are happy."

-xXx-

They spent the rest of the evening walking around, sampling, watching performances, and enjoying each others' company.

"It will be time for fireworks, soon, aru." Yao said, when the festival started to calm down, and people started to take their seats. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

"Da." They walked around until they found a spot that was kind of secluded from everything else. It was a short walk away from the actual festival, on the top of a grassy hill overlooking the ocean.

"They're loud, so you'll be able to see and here them very well here, aru." He parked the chair next to the cliff side and sat down on the grass. The ocean was behind them, and they were over-looking the town sqaure and the festival.

"Do you want to sit with me, Yao-Yao? You can see better off the ground." he said, "You can sit here." he patted his lap.

Yao looked up. "S-sure..." He was glad the night sky made it harder to see his blushing face, "But are you sure it's okay? Your tail is sensitive, isn't it?"

"It is okay. It is covered with blanket, and you are pretty light."

"O-okay." Yao lowered himself into Ivan's lap, with the stuffed panda in his arms.

Ivan shifted again to get comfortable, and then put his arms around Yao.

"Good?" He asked.

"Shi. Are you okay?"

"Da."

There was a pop. It startled Ivan.

"That was the firework," Yao said, "The show is starting."

They watched as the show began, and the sky was painted with summer colors. Green, violet, gold, red, blue... It filled the sky with light.

Ivan watched in wonder, fascinated by the exploding colors.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

As the firework show went on, he felt Yao's head rest against his shoulder. He looked at him and smiled.

-xXx-

The grand finale filled the air with whistles, pops, and huge bursts of every single color that had been used. It lit up their faces as they watched it, and Ivan thought it was the most fascinating, amazing thing he had ever seen.

Then, it ended. Noisy cheers replaced the explosions as the citizens celebrated the coming of summer.

"Did you like that, Ivan?" Yao asked, lifting his head and looking into the others' eyes.

"Da. That was beautiful. A little loud though."

Yao chuckled, "Yeah, it does get pretty loud, aru." awkward silence, "Are you ready to go?"

"Da."

-xXx-

Ivan handed Yao the clothes he had been wearing, and once again thanked him for the wonderful evening.

"That was so much fun," Ivan said, as he put his seaweed scarf back on and prepared to go back into the water. He yawned. It was later than usual.

"I am glad. We have all sorts of festivals during the year."

"Oh?" Ivan said, "Then I would like to go another one."

"We will." Yao smiled.

Ivan lowered himself into the water. He was about to leave, but then he turned back around, and propped his arms back up on the rock.

"Oh, Yao-Yao."

"Shi?" Yao peered over the side of the rock.

"...N-nevermind...I..."

"What is it, aru."

"Umm...ummm..." He started to sweat nervously.

Yao looked at the merman with concerned eyes. Ivan gazed. His face was close enough...close enough to...

Yao chuckled _You're so cute, Ivan._ He pecked the merman on the nose.

"Thanks, aru. For winning the panda."

Ivan turned bright crimson.

"You are welcome...G-goodnight now...see you tommorow..." He leapt back into the water without another word.

Yao watched him leave, suddenly feeling guilty about what he had just done. _Aiyaa! I let my emotions take over again! And pulled a sudden move! I'm so stupid! I should not have done that, aru...it was too soon..._

He curled into a fetal position and hugged the panda close to him. _Yao Wang, you are such a fool...this is why you do not embrace your feelings..._

* * *

 **A/N: Question of update: if you could pick one favorite candy/treat, what would it be?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I forgot to update yesterday, I apologize. So here is the update. Quotations in italics is the Mandarin Chinese language being used. Here, have some sleepy fluff and feels. Also, the song that Ivan sings is _The Jellyfish Song_ from _DRAMAtical Murder._ I'll link it on my profile. And of course, the only thing I own is the story line. I do not own _Hetalia_ or its characters, and I don't own _DRAMAtical Murder_ either. **

* * *

Chapter XIV

Ivan was feeling very bashful and found himself swooning and sighing as he made his way back home. Yao had kissed him! Even if it was a tiny little peck on his nose, he had still been kissed. If he thought about long enough, he could still feel Yao's lips feathering his nose.

He wanted more of that. He liked when his crush showed him affection. He had tried to kiss Yao on the cheek, but he had gotten so bashful and nervous that he froze up and was beaten to it. Even so, it still made him happy.

However, in the back of his mind he was still a bit worried. He knew he had reacted incorrectly. He was flattered by the kiss, but it surprised him and flattered him so much that his heart had started to flutter and race. He felt like it would burst out of his chest and he would make a fool out of himself. His head had also begun to swim with thoughts. The kiss gave him mixed signals. Was it a thank you kiss? Yes. But was it just that and nothing more? Did Yao feel something for the merman?...Friends didn't go around kissing friends. So it had to be more. Right? Ivan wasn't sure. So he had bolted in confusion.

 _Oh...Yao-Yao must be feeling awful...I am stupid..._

Ivan almost convinced himself to go back and clarify his actions, but Yao was probably gone. And it was late anyway.

 _I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow then._

-xXx-

Ivan made his way back to the beach the next day, in a hurry, so he could get there as soon as possible.

He needed to explain himself to Yao.

-xXx-

He saw the human sitting on the rock, and he sped up to him. He pulled himself up, and when they saw each other they both greeted one another, in unison, with an "I'm sorry!"

Yao let out a sigh.

"Why are you sorry...?" Ivan asked.

"Because I made a sudden move on you. I kissed you on the nose last night, and I shouldn't have done that...it was not right. It was too bold, aru."

"No it was not." Ivan replied, "It is okay. It was just a little unexpected, that is all. I am sorry for just swimming away like I did. I just did not know how to respond to that. Do not get me wrong...I...actually...kind of...liked it..." He said bashfully.

Yao sighed with relief, "That is good to know, aru. I thought for sure I made it awkward...and I messed up another relationship, aru."

"Relationship?"

"You know...like family or friendship relationship, those kind, aru."

"Oh..." Ivan said lamely, feeling a little but of disappointment. "D-do not worry...you did not make anything awkward or mess anything up."

"That is good to know, aru."

"So umm..." Ivan pulled himself off on the rock beside the human, "Where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know, aru..."

"Hmm..." Ivan had not thought of something because he head been in such a hurry.

"I did not really think of anything, aru." Yao said, "It's nice just to stay here...we have been going everywhere for three days." Yao yawned, and then leaned against Ivan's shoulder. The merman put and arm around him.

"I'm tired..." Yao said, "I've been having troubles sleeping lately..." _It's because you're constantly thinking. About him. About feelings. Worrying..._

"You have too?" Ivan said, "So have I..."

"I could sleep here..." Yao muttered, "It's so peaceful. The waves crashing against the beach, the seagulls calling...the breeze..."

"Da...it is."

There was silence between them as Yao rested against Ivan's shoulder and the merman watched the sunset, feeling a little bit more relaxed than usual. It was peaceful. They had been so busy talking that they hadn't taken the time to just sit and watch the sun vanish over the horizon together.

Ivan hummed quietly. Yao's warmth against him felt good on his cold, damp skin. He loved it. He had never really felt a warm body before he had met the Chinaman. Since mer bodies were always cold and wet.

"Yao-Yao, you are very warm, you know." he commented.

"H-huh aru..." he had been dozing.

"You are warm."

"Wha-oh, that's right, you're cold because you're always in the water, aru. So you've probably never felt warmth before, aru."

"Well...I have sunned on rocks, and although rocks are warm, they can get hot. You're a different kind of warm. You're warm against me, and I feel warm inside too."

"Mm hm..." Yao was dozing off.

Ivan chuckled, and then continued to softly sing the old song he had been humming earlier. It was a soft lullaby about jellyfish. And it seemed to be calming for the Chinaman.

He had picked up the song off the coast of Japan when he had swam there one time.

 _"Yurayura, yurameku,_

 _Nami no ma ni,_

 _Kirakira kagayaku,_

 _Koe wa tada yure,_

 _Kanata e to..._

 _Yume miru kurage wa_

 _Uta utau yo_

 _Yasashii umibe de nemu ru..."_

 _(Sway sway, swaying,_

 _Between the waves._

 _Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling,_

 _Their voices drift into the distance._

 _The dreaming jellyfish_

 _Sing their song_

 _And sleep on the gentle shore...)_

Eventually, Yao was breathing softly and slowly, asleep on Ivan's shoulder.

The merman smiled down at his form, and then pecked him on the top of the head. The Chinaman smiled in his sleep. Ivan thought he looked rather adorable asleep like that. It reminded him of the one time Toris had been so exhuasted he accidentally slept on Ivan's shoulder. Felicija had been both flabbergasted and jealous by that when she discovered him, that she smacked him in the face, glared at Ivan, and then dragged him back to their own sleeping rock.

Ivan chuckled as he remembered that.

He also recalled another time when he was still an adolescent, when he had been playing truth or dare with some of the younger members of the pod. And Elizaveta, when she was still part of their pod, had dared Ivan to go up and kiss Toris in front of Felicija. That was also very amusing. He had done it too. Poor Toris had turned redder than a very terrible sunburn, and Felicija had gotten so angry that she smacked Ivan across the face and gave Elizaveta the silent treatment. And both Ivan and Elizaveta got in trouble for that. They had to give this huge apology and they were grounded, and had to do all the cleaning for a week.

He smiled. He had had a lot of fun with Elizaveta back in those days. They had been close friends before she had left. She had been so fun to be around. But then she started spending more time with Gilbert and Roderich, from the other pod, and Ivan had been basically kicked to the sand. He had started to get jelaous, and they had started to have fall outs and drift apart. Then, her and Roderich had bound and become mates, and like the tide, she was gone.

He sighed. He missed her a lot. But not as much anymore. He had more friends now. Now, he was pretty close friends with Toris. Toris was not as fun as Elizaveta had been, but still. He was also friends with the members of the mixed pod, and of course, he could not forget about the beautiful Asian asleep on his shoulder at the moment.

He smiled down at him again. He was sound asleep. Ivan yawned, and leaned his head into Yao's. He was thinking he might sleep too. He was dozing on in off, when movement caught his attention. He looked behind him. He could here footsteps in the sand.

He shook Yao, "Yao-Yao! Yao-Yao! Wake up! Someone's coming!" The Chinaman woke up just as Ivan leapt back into the looked, confused, down at the water that was still rippling from Ivan's landing.

Then he looked up as an elderly man with a flashlight appeared in front of him. The man shined the flashlight at Yao, and he turned away as the bright light hit his face.

 _"What are ya doin out here, boy? It's late, isn't it? Ya should be at home."_

 _"I was just...err...watching the sunset, aru."_

 _"Hmm. Well, since yer here I might as well ask you. Ya seen any mermaids, kids?"_

Nerves bubbled up inside Yao. Then he said lamely, _"M-mermaids, aru?"_

 _"Ya know, body of a human, tail of a fish, those things."_

 _"N-no, I haven't seen any merthings anywhere, sir."_

 _"Hmm. Pity. Some fisherman claim to have spotted some the other day, close to their boat, hunting. They're scarin' the fish away. We're out lookin' for 'em. We can't have fish people scaring away our food."_

 _"I really, honestly haven't seen any sir."_

 _"Well, if ya see any, let us know. We fisherman need those fish, ya know."_

 _Well so do they._ Yao thought bitterly.

 _"Of course, sir."_

 _"Thanks kid. Now, you oughta get home, it is late. And if there be mermaids, it's dangerous for young boys like you to be out alone. Goodnight."_

 _"Have a good night, sir."_ The man turned and left, still shining the light at the water, leaving Yao glaring after him.

Once he was sure he was completely gone, the Chinaman turned. "Ivan!" he called, "Ivan!"

The merman reappeared.

"You have to leave now, aru. And don't come back."

"W-wait wh-why?" Ivan's heart lurched.

"You're in danger. There's fisherman looking for your kind, they are trying to hunt you, aru. Warn your pod, warn all the merfolk you know. Stay away from the fishing boats! Stay away from the shore, aru! I should have never met you...I should have never met you! Now, you're in danger because of me, aru!"

"B-but-"

"No! No! You have to go, aru! Please...it's for your own safety." Yao said, heart lurching, pain in his voice, "Don't come back. At all. I don't want you coming back! I don't want you getting hurt! In fact it would be best if we did not see each other again, aru."

"Yao-Yao-"

"No! No don't say anything! Just leave...go on! Get out of here, aru! I don't want you coming back! Stay with your pod!You belong there, not here." Pain throbbed in Yao's voice, "Leave. Just...go!"

Ivan could not believe those words were coming out of Yao's mouth. He felt his heart break and his hope fade away, as he dove back other the waves and swam away from the beach. He fought the tears that were trying to come, as he swam back. He felt as though he had lost everything. He should have never let his feelings take control. He should have never gotten _THAT_ close to a human. For just one moment he regretted every second. Until a voice spoke to him in the back of his mind said, _He was trying to protect you. It was for your own good..._ "I know. You're right. It is for the best. This will be just a happy memory and nothing more...this will have never worked, anyway..."

-xXx-

Yao watched as Ivan left, before breaking down and crying his heart out. That was the worst possible thing he had ever had to do. Now, he was never going to see Ivan again. And it was his fault...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm evil, I know. Just when everything was going perfect and right, something had to go wrong. Mwahaha! Stay tuned for the updates later on this weekend! Also, question of update: What's your favorite Anime character song or Anime theme song?**


	15. Chapter 15

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Here! Have some feels! Also, you're getting the three weekend updates today, since I have plans this weekend and can't provide them for you. So here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter XV

Ivan returned earlier than usual, although it was still passed dinner. Everyone was inside the cave. That is, except Emma. She was headed inside. Her sharp senses caaught him, and she turned.

"Ivan? You are back early." she said, "Surprising." Then, she noticed his sad expression.

"A-are you...okay?"

"No..." all the emotion he had been trying to hold in came out. He practically threw himself into her smaller form and wept into her chest. She froze, before cautiously wrapping her arms around him, and tightening her grip.

"W-what o-on e-earth..." she stuttered, "I-Ivan wh-why are y-you crying l-like this?"

"Don't want to talk...hold me." Ivan replied, tightening his grip around the mermaid. He continued to sniffle, with the tears streaming down his face. He stayed there in her embrace, her heartbeat slowly beginning to calm him down. Eventually, he lifted his head, looking up at her with his watery eyes.

"T-thank you...I'm sorry you had to see-"

"Brother!"

Ivan let go of Emma and they both turned to see Kat swimming out of the cave.

"Ivan! Ivan, dear! What is wrong!" she hugged him tightly and looked up at him, he was still sniffling. "Oh...your face is so blotchy and red...why are you crying, dear?"

"He said he did not want to talk about it." Emma said.

"Oh my poor baby brother!" She put her arm around him, "Let's get you inside, calm you down, get you something to eat, and then get you into bed, you have had a long day...come on, dear." she hastily led him into the cave, with Emma following them awkwardly.

Ivan laid his head against his sister's shoulder. He felt better now that he was safe in her arms.

-xXx-

Yao got home and laid on the sofa, with his tears staining his cheeks. He cuddled the panda, trying to comfort himself, but it only made him sadder. He wished he could call someone to talk...but he knew he couldn't...he had no idea how to explain this situation, and he doubted anyone would answer anyway, so why should he even try...the only person he could talk to is Ivan...but he had just chased him away...kicked him to the sand, and left him there, just like all the others before him. He had done the same thing to Ivan that had been done to him.

"I am a terrible human being, aru..." he said to the emptiness.

 _You were trying to protect him Yao._

"By what? Rejecting him? Shunning him? Sending him away? Is that how you protect someone, aru!? No! It isn't!"

 _How else were you supposed to get him to understand? You told him anyway, that it was for his own protection._

"So what? I didn't have to be so bitter, aru! I could have said it nicer, but I didn't!"

 _You were protecting him..._

"I know...I know...but it does not excuse how I went about doing so, aru! Didn't you see how hurt he was!? That face...it looked like...like...like I had just kicked a puppy, aru! This is my problem! I try to do what's best, say the right things, but I always say the wrong things! My emotions are not apparent, and I hurt other people, aru! That's the reason I have bad relationships with my siblings, aru! It was my fault! I pushed them away! And now, I've pushed Ivan away! I always do that! I can't form relationships! I ruin them! This is why I don't form them! This is why I'm afraid to love! I don't know how! I hurt them and in exchange they hurt me! I hate love! This is why I should not have even THOUGHT about it in the first place!" Then he said, "The world would be a better place without me, aru! If I'm not in it, I can't hurt the people I care about! I can't hurt the person I love!...I wish I'd never met him! Then I would not have had to do that! He would be so much happier without me! Without me, he won't miss out on his happiness. The happiness that he deserves, more than anyone else, aru."

 _Whoa! Hold on Yao! Calm down! You're taking this waaay too far. You should not be saying those things!...Ivan is not stupid, I'm sure he knows you meant well. And happiness? Happiness Yao? He was happy with you. You're selfish if you wish you had not met him. You're selfish if you think that him never meeting you would have made things better. It would have made things worse. You know how happy he is knowing you. He told you. And you and I both know you were happy too._

"Yeah, until I broke the poor thing's heart, aru."

 _You did not "break his heart". You saved him._

"I hurt him."

 _Maybe. Maybe you hurt his feelings. But I'm sure he understands why you did what you did. You told him, anyway. You told him it was for his protection. That was definitely the right thing to do._

"But I told him the wrong way...I still hurt him. Even if it was for his own good."

 _Will you stop saying that already! You fool! Stop blaming yourself for everything! It wasn't your fault that that fisherman came and ruined your evening! It wasn't your fault that some dumb fishermen THINK they spotted some merpeople. If there were merpeople, now that Ivan knows, he is not going to let anything to happen to them. He cares so much about them that he is going to make sure they all stay safe. And you know why? Because you told him! That's right! You, Yao! You told him! You are protecting him, and the families he cares about so much! Think about it this way: if you hadn't, the next time you would've found him would have probably been a mutilated corpse on some d*mn beach somewhere!_

"That's so...dark..."

 _Well it's the truth! Idiot! You did what was best for him. You have to stay away from him now. For at least awhile, until the mermaid superstition dies out. Then, you can see each other again. But remember, it's all for his own good. And think about this way. Time away from each other. It gives you time to process and understand your own feelings. Get yourself back together._

"But what if he did misinterpret what I said...and he moves on and I can't? Then...then...I'll just get hurt again, aru."

 _Are you finally admitting your feelings, Yao?_

"Y-yes."

 _If you care about him so much, and if he cares about you...that won't happen. But if it does, then let it. As long as he's happy, that's what matters."_

"You're right."


	16. Chapter 16

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so for this chapter, I took something I thought of, an odd ship per se, and ran with it. The only reason I included it is because it is necessary for the plot and it doesn't last very long. This a RoChu fic after all. And, the pairing I included, I don't particular ship, but I thought it would be interesting to include, and it would definitely help the plot move forward. (I'm not gonna tell you what it is, you have to read), but know that I will not tolerate any flames or hate for it. So please, don't do that. You can tell me nicely that you don't prefer it, but don't be rude about it, and constructive criticism, and feedback is, of course, ALWAYS very much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter XVI

For the weeks following the last evening Yao and Ivan had spent on the beach, it was very hard for them not to meet. Yao found himself at a loss of what to do. He did not really feel up for much, except for sitting on the couch and watching sad movies. He barely drew or painted at all, and he spent most of his time distracted, mind spinning with jumbled thoughts. His lonely existence started to resurface, and more than anything, he missed Ivan. He missed the merman's sweet smile, soft-spoken tone, and little laugh. He missed going down to the beach and spending evenings with him, talking and enjoying one another's company. He did nothing but go to work, sleep in on the weekends, and stay at home, wallowing. He barely ate, and spent most of his time off from work sleeping, watching sad movies, pitying himself, and his tired life, or just staying in bed and cuddling the panda. Sometimes he would talk to it. Other times he would cry into it. It comforted him. It was the closest thing he had to Ivan. In fact, he had actually named the panda Vanya.

Eventually, he did try to move on for a while. He did not grow to accept the fact that he could not see Ivan, he just...got used to it. He distracted himself with various things: drawing, cooking, cleaning, practicing tai chi, inventing new recipes. He even made an effort to go out with his co-workers, and call his siblings. It was a good distraction for him, and he was a little happier. But it still was not the same. He would be doing something, but then in the back of his mind, he would feel this aching sadness...this longing. He missed Ivan more than anything. He missed him so much that at hurt. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, he could not. It was hard living life without the one thing he had really, truly looked forward to. The only thing that truly helped him, was the fact that he constantly reminded himself that he was protecting Ivan, and living with the hope that they would be able to meet again.

But no matter what, the pain was still there. It was always there. It hurt every day, living without seeing him. Coming home every day from work and not walking down to the beach to meet his favorite person. He had tried to go back once or twice, to do what he did before he met Ivan: Draw and watch the sunset. It had been his favorite thing to do after all. He had tried to convince himself that Ivan being there was only a passing fancy, and nothing more, and that his life had just returned back to normal. But in his heart he knew that it wasn't. Now, drawing by the sea made him sad. Because it made him think of the merman. His sketchbook was filled with proof.

Whatever they had had...or could have had was far more than that of a "passing fancy". Yao was frustrated that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get himself to move on. This was not like his other crushes before. It was more than that. He had never wanted someone more than he wanted Ivan. He missed him so much. And that made him even more angry. He knew love hurt. It always ended up hurting, no matter what. He was a fool for thinking that this time was a special exception. Because it wasn't. He no longer denied the love he felt for Ivan...he despised it. He despised his feelings because it did _this_ to him. It cut deeper than any love from the past had. It turned Yao into a depressed, self-pitying cry baby. And the little voice that kept telling him _You were protecting him, you did not ruin anything. You'll see him soon...and you will be together again._ Was drowned out by his anger. And it was drowned out by him pretending he felt nothing, by him pretending Ivan had not felt nothing either, by him pretending he didn't want to see Ivan again, by him pretending that he could live without him, and by him pretending that everything was okay.

Eventually, as months went by, and seasons started to change, the voice went away completely, and he convinced himself that the lies he had pretended were true, were true. And he forgot. He moved on. And everything was as normal as it could be.

-xXx-

After their last day together, and after being sad for a while, Ivan's time without Yao became nothing but a fond, happy memory, forever in his heart. Now, he focused more on his own life, making up for lost time. He took up more pod responsibilities. He did more hunting, patroling, cleaning, babysitting, and protecting. He figured it was his duty, what with being the oldest male in the pod. He spent his days hunting and swimming, trying new things and enjoying the company of his pod. He got to know them all a little bit better. And they got to know him a little bit better. They grew closer as a true family, and Ivan was not such an odd little wallflower.

There was hardly a moment he was seen by himself. He spent a lot of time with everyone. He got closer to his siblings: He helped Katyusha tend her garden and the plants around the reef where they lived, and he broke through Natalya's shell. Underneath her angry, harsh exterior was a fun-loving young mermaid with a bright spirit still shining with youth. Although, that side of her was hardly seen. So he enjoyed it when it did. She was still as harsh as ever. He also sat and listened to Winter's stories, learning things about merfolk history that he had never known before, when he had been too intimidated to approach her. He occasionally took part in Milen and Vlad's crazy, boisterous antics sometimes, although most of the time he just watched, amused. He played and helped mentor little Andrei, and the boy, who had been previously terrified of the merman, had grown to adore him, just as he adored his actual blood brother. He helped Karina get closer to Peter. Helped her "woman up", instead of being so cowardly and trembly, and helped her improve her self defense skills. Together, they started to break through each other's shells, and he helped her gain more confidence as she slowly began to mature into a young mermaid. He also grew closer to Toris. They told each other stories, shared deep thoughts, hunted and practiced self-defense. He even started to get along with Felicija. They bickered like a pair of siblings, but he helped her out, catching food for her, watching over her-when Toris could not. He also took over her some of her normal pod duties she could not do as much of since she was getting more and more pregnant by the day.

Life was good, to say the least, and he was happy. He started to grow up, act more his age. Although, his childish antics were always there. It was part of his personality. He often thought of Yao. As the day drew to an end, he would sit in his cave corner, and look at the drawing from the bottle that Yao had given him way back when. It made him happy doing so, because it made him recall those times. But he did not distract himself or beat himself up over not seeing him. It did not hurt as much. He cherished the memories more than anything. They were perfect, sweet memories, and they had ignited the happiness he had now. He did not regret a moment. He missed him of course. And he believed that somewhere inside, he still loved him. A part of him always would. Yao was special to him. He hoped he was doing okay. Drawing and painting, working, living life. He hoped his relationships had improved just like his had. He hoped Yao was happy too. He thought to pay a visit to the beach, to see if his old friend still went there to draw and watch the sunset. But...then again, maybe that was not such a good idea. _Remember why you had to leave in the first place. Remember, it's been nearly six months since you have seen him. He's probably moved on too. And, humans are still dangerous, you know._ "You are probably right." _But there is no way he has forgotten me. He could not have. If that fisherman would have never come to that beach that day, we would probably be together. We would still be meeting each other every evening..._ He sighed. He wondered if Yao ever thought of him like he did.

 _He probably thinks of you every day. It is not too often a human meets an actual merperson._

Ivan giggled, "Da, you are right." Then he sighed again. He smiled to himself, and then gazed at the picture in his hands, tracing his finger on the outlines.

Suddenly, he heard movement behind him. He quickly shoved the picture back into the bottle, corked it, and shoved it the cubby hole in the rock wall of the cave. He looked back behind him, to see Emma pulling herself out of the water. She sat on the edge of the rock, moving her tail back and forth in the water. Her long blonde hair was twisted into a half-hair bun today, instead of the usual updo she wore.

"You were looking at that message in the bottle again, weren't you Vanya?" she said.

"Da."

"I do not really understand why it is so special to you." she said, "It's an old piece of paper inside a dusty bottle."

"It is just important to me, that is all."

"Hmm. I guess so."

He moved closer to her and put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "But you are important too."

"I know that..." she replied, "Though you do not really seem to."

"What do you mean, I was the one who said it...?"

"Yes. But you say that so much. Almost like...you are trying to convince yourself of it. Am I really important to you though? You do not look at me with the same love and admiration as you do when you look at that picture or whatever it is inside that bottle."

"You are jealous of a message in a bottle?"

"Yes. Because I feel like it has a more deeper meaning than what you say. I feel like whatever it is that is tied to that picture...it means more to you than I do."

"You may be very sharp, Emma, but you are actually wrong." he took her hands, "A picture is not more special than the mermaid I am together with." It was true, they had been together for a little less than a month now. Their attraction and feelings for one another had started to develop over the course of the five months Ivan had not seen Yao. Emma had asked Ivan to go out for a date, and he agreed. It had gone well, so they had gone on another, and another and so on.

The blonde smiled.

"I think it is just your nervousness, Emma." he said.

"You are probably right." she replied, "So...where are you taking me this time?"

"You know the sunning rock?" he said, "We can go watch the stars."

"That sounds better than going to a creepy old pirate ship." Emma said, "That was absolutely terrifying."

Ivan chuckled, "Well, I promise you that this is not terrifying. It is beautiful."

Emma laughed. "Okay, Vanya. I am sure it is."

"Da."

They slid into the water, and Ivan took her hand, guiding her out of the cave and to the sunning rock.

-xXx-

The sunning rock was a huge, jagged collection of rocks that was the pods's absolute favorite place to relax. They were hardly there all at once, but during the day, unless the weather was grim, the rock was not empty. It was part of the shared territory, so a lot of merpeople laid on it during the day. However, it remained empty at night. Merpeople did not like the night chill. But of course, Ivan had grown well accustomed to it.

He helped Emma up on the largest, most sought after rock, and they sat together among the stars, dangling their tails over the edge.

"It really is beautiful." Emma said, "They just look like tiny, twinkling lights in the sky." she looked up at him with her blue-violet eyes.

"I am glad you like it..."

She shivered, "Brr...It is a little cold though."

Ivan hugged her into his side and rubbed her small shoulder.

"Maybe this will help."

"It does, a little. Thank you."

Ivan sighed as he watched the stars. "You know, I never knew how beautiful stars were, until the first time I actually sat and watched them..." He trailed off immediately as it reminded him of the last day with Yao, and their very first date. He felt a tinge of bittersweet feelings emerge from inside, but he immediately forced them back away. He was with someone else. It was wrong for him to be thinking of that...

"Ivan? What is wrong? You have that wandering look in your eyes again. What are you thinking about?" Emma's violet-blue eyes shone with the starlight as she looked up at him.

"You are always so sharp, Emma," he said, "I am just thinking about...the past. Some things are hard to forget, you know..."

"Oh Ivan. While the past is important, you cannot dwell on things. Or else how are you going to move on?"

"I was not really dwelling...just thinking..."

"You think about the past a lot, Ivan. I notice that about you." she said, "Something must have happened in the past." she commented, "What was it? You know, you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"It is complicated. I do not even think you will understand. I could not tell you anyway. It is not that I do not trust you. It is just...hard...to think about, hard to explain, da."

"You are dwelling." she commented.

"I..."

"How are you supposed to be happy if you dwell on things, Ivan?" she asked, "If they bother you, do not think about them." She sat up.

"I want you to be happy. Do not waste time thinking about the past." she said, "Instead, think about the present and the future. What we have now and the future you could have with me."

He studied her eyes, processing her wise words. But before he had the chance to full process them though, she was pulling him towards her by his scarf, and leaning her face towards him. And her lips met with his. He froze, before slowly closing his eyes and returning the kiss. His arms found their way around her back, and hers wrapped around his neck. Eventually, they broke away, gazing into each other's eyes, before she kissed him a second time. He loved it. He loved being showed such affection like this. So he enjoyed it while it lasted. But something...something felt so wrong...but yet he wasn't stopping it...

-xXx-

That night, back in the cave, Ivan laid in his mossy grass bed, wide awake. Emma was fast asleep, resting against his chest, with her face tucked under his chin. His arm was around her. And his mind was swarming with thoughts. He had always dreamed of having a mermaid...or merman...by his side. Cuddling with him, sleeping beside him, just as couples were supposed to. But now that he had that...why did it feel so wrong?

 _Because it is not her. You know it has never been her. You think you love her, but you don't. You've fooled yourself Ivan. It's been Yao all along. You know it. Ever since the day you met him, you knew it._

 _ **You're right. Of course I knew. So this feeling...this feeling is...**_

 _Guilt. Complete, bitter guilt. Regret. You let yourself get seduced by a mermaid. You know it is not her. You don't love her like she has led you to believe...like you have led yourself to believe. You are using her as a distraction from your real feelings. And that is so wrong. You need to end this now before it gets worse._

 _ **But I don't want to wake her.**_

 _Don't wake her then. Wait until morning, and then go back to Yao. Tell her that it was a misunderstanding. You need to go back to Yao._

 _ **What if he does not want to see me? What if he does not remember...**_

 _You know that that is completely illogical to think about. It's only been five months. There is no way he had forgotten you. Or his feelings. You know what you need to do, so do it._

 _ **I will...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

One particular morning, almost six months after they had stopped meeting at the beach, when Yao had thought he had forgotten and moved on, he was going through his drawers in his bedroom, throwing things away, and reorginizing, when he came across something. He lifted some unfinished error sketches, and underneath that, he found the hair fork that Ivan had given him all those months ago. He held the fork in his hands, running his fingers across every indent, a sad little smile on his face. He turned the fork over, and traced Ivan's scratchy engraving of his name.

As he looked at the hair fork, a stream of memories resurfaced themselves in his mind, and he was hit with the bittersweet feelings.

* * *

" _I am sorry I am late." Ivan apologized, "I was putting finishing touches on this." He took a hair fork out of his bag._

" _Is this for me, aru?"_

" _Da." He handed him the fork._

 _Yao took it and examined it. It was simply crafted, with a few small shells arranged on it and strands of seaweed wrapped around it._

" _Wait, wait! There is something else." Ivan said excitedly, "Can I?"_

" _Umm, okay, aru." He held out his hand and Ivan took it in his own, turning the hair fork over. Scratched in messy, jagged letters was "Yao"._

" _You carved my name, aru?"_

" _Da! You taught me how, so I wrote it!"_

 _-xXx-_

" _You are wearing your hair long today."_

" _Oh, yeah."_

" _It looks nice that way. You should wear it long more often."_

 _-xXx-_

" _Can I put it in for you?" Ivan asked shyly, blushing, "I like to play with hair."_

" _If you want to, aru. My hair hates everyone."_

" _That is silly, hair cannot hate, it does not have feeling."_

 _Yao chuckled. "I mean it is hard to manage."_

" _Oh! I feel silly now…"_

" _It's okay, aru."_

" _Even if your hair hates me, I still would like to put it up for you."_

* * *

 _-xXx-_

Yao smiled fondly, but solemnly, as he remembered. Then, he took his ponytail out, and twisted his hair up, pinning in place with the hair fork. Then he closed the drawer, got up, and grabbed his sweater, before heading out the door of his room, to go into town to do some errands.

He received looks from people, what with his hair pinned up with the fork like that.

When he sat down at a cafe to eat lunch, the young waitress commented on it.

"I really like your hairpiece." she said, "I've never seen a man wear one, but it looks good! Where did you get it?"

"Someone...made it for me," he replied, "It was a gift. I am sure you can find a similar one on the internet, aru."

"Oh! Okay! I really like the mermaid-y look to it."

Yao suddenly felt nerves bubble up inside.

"My little sister would like it too. She believes in those things. Though, at five years old of course she would believe in a fairytail." the waitress laughed to herself, and Yao sighed with relief inside.

"What would you like to drink, sir?"

"Green tea, aru."

"Alright, I will be right back with that." and the energetic, bubbly waitress was gone.

As he waited for her to return, and read the menu, his mind wandered. He looked out, across the street. He could see the pier and the marina, and the ocean from here. The sun was high in the sky, and the seagulls were gawking. It was a normal day by the ocean. But as Yao stared out at the water, he felt an aching longing. And all over again, he started to miss Ivan. He felt...empty without the merman in his life. He knew Ivan was somewhere out there.

 _ **He's probably happier now.**_ Yao thought, _**He's probably got some pretty mermaid by his side right now, and who knows, maybe he even has a mate. He's probably moved on...**_

 _Or, he could be missing you. He could be doing exactly what you're doing right now. Watching the ocean, and thinking of you._

 _ **Maybe. All I know is that I miss him so much it hurts. I thought I moved on. But no. I should have known that I would not be able to. Not someone sentimental like me.**_

 _Then go see him._

 _ **I can't.**_

 _Yes you can. It's only been less than six months. You have to go and you know it. If you cannot rekindle what you almost had, at least with seeing him you will have closure._

 _ **You're right. If he's moved on then at least my conscience will be clear. But what if he does not come?**_

 _He will. All you have to do is go sit on that rock and sing. And he'll come swimming back._

 _ **It's a very narrow possibility he'll hear me over that giant expanse of ocean.**_

 _Maybe. But how will you know it will not work if you don't try?_

 _ **I won't.**_

 _Exactly. Wait until just before sunset. And go back to the beach._

 _ **Alright, aru.**_

-xXx-

* * *

Ivan was on the sunning rock, spending the end of the day with Emma. She was dozing in his lap, and he was waiting for the opportune moment, waiting for the sun to start setting, so he could go back to the beach. He had decided he was going to go back there, just to see if Yao had come back. He needed to tell him the truth. He needed to tell him how he felt...he needed to tell him he loved him, regardless of what response he would receive. He had held back for too long, so long that he had almost forgotten. Until letting himself kiss someone else...had reopened his eyes. And he was not looking forward to breaking the truth to her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone. Especially her. Because he did, in fact, care for her. She just was not...his "true" love.

Eventually, the sun started to sink in the sky. Now, Ivan had to go. He woke Emma gently.

"Emma, Emma I have to go."

She blinked open her eyes and propped herself up on his tail, looking up at him sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Emma, I have to go. Can you get up?"

She pulled herself up, "Where are you going...?"

"It's something I have to take care of."

"Then I am coming too."

"N-no...I have to take care of it...alone...I'll come back though. I...promise." He kissed her on the forehead. He could not bring himself to kiss her lips again. He would feel far too guilty. Then, he jumped back in the water.

"Wait, do you want me to wait for you here- Ivan!?"

He looked back at her, "No. Leave now, before it gets dark, I do not want you staying by yourself."

"But...my eye sight..."

"You will be okay. You are so sharp that one dulled sense will not phase you, da?" he smiled at her before diving back into the water.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo, cliff-hanger, hee hee. I can't wait to update and for you guys to see where this goes. So stay tuned until next week! Also, side note. I ordered this awesome _Hetalia_ t-shirt with the Nordic 5 on it online, and received it today! It's so pretty, I love it so much! Besides for my England cosplay, this is probably one of my most favorite things I have ordered via internet. What about you all? What is your favorite thing you have ever ordered online? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **"Are you the one who sings? Are you my jolly sailor bold?"**

 **-Tamara the Mermaid, P.O.T.C. 4**

 **Also, there is a version of _My Jolly Sailor Bold,_ that sounds exactly how I picture a mer voice to sound. So check that out, on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Ivan swam swiftly passed the cave, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone who was there. Natalya saw him in the rush, and her curiosity and suspicion caused her to follow him. She swam after him as quietly as she could, making sure she did not get caught in her brother's keen senses.

-xXx-

Yao walked down to the beach, and sat himself on the rock, looking out at the wide expanse of endless blue water. Ivan was nowhere in sight. Yao sighed. He hadn't expected to see him anyway.

So, he took a deep breath and began to sing and old, eerie chanty...

 _My heart is pierced by cupid,_

 _I disdain all glitter and gold,_

 _There is nothing can console me,_

 _But my jolly sailor bold..._

He looked out at the water again, and listened. For a response, for a sign. There was nothing. He continued.

 _From Tower Hill to Black wall,_

 _I'll wander, weep, and moan,_

 _All for my jolly sailor,_

 _Until he sails home._

 _My heart is pierced by cupid,_

 _I disdain all glitter and gold,_

 _And there is nothing can console me,_

 _But my jolly sailor bold._

He looked out again, still seeing nothing but ocean. Sadness and nerves bubbled up inside him. He continued, increasing the volume of his voice.

 _My father is a merchant,_

 _The truth I now well tell,_

 _And in great London city,_

 _In opulence doth dwell._

 _His fortune doth exceed_

 _300,000 gold_

 _And he frowns upon his daughter,_

 _Who loves a sailor bold._

He stopped to look again, his hope starting to fade faster. There was still no sign of Ivan. He took a breath, and continued,

 _A fig for his riches,_

 _His merchandise and gold,_

 _True love has grafted my heart,_

 _Give me my sailor bold._

That was when another voice, a haunting, but beautiful, male voice, echoed across the water.

 _My heart is pierced by cupid,_

 _I disdain all glitter and gold,_

 _There is nothing can console me,_

 _but my Jolly Sailor bold._

He knew that voice. But he waited for a few moments. It sent chills up his spine. It was so eerie. But he found that there was a certain enchanting aura to it as well. And he was mesmerized. He looked around for the source, but there was once again nothing. The sound filled the air, and the singing was slow, and low pitched.

Still, the voice continued.

 _...Come all you pretty fair maids,_

 _Whoever you may be._

 _Who loves a jolly sailor,_

 _Who ploughs the raging sea._

 _My heart is pierced by is cupid,_

 _I disdain all giltter and gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold._

Yao could understand why it was so easy for merpeople to seduce and drown men. Their voices were so hypnotizing and chilling. It was not like anything he had ever heard. The depictions in the media could never hope to capture such a sound. The voice had it's own reverbs, in different pitches of the same singing voice.

The Chinaman continued...

 _While up aloft in storm or gale,_

 _For me his absence mourn,_

Ivan's enchanting voice once again sounded across the water. It was getting closer.

 _And firmly prey, arrive the day,_

 _He's nevermore to roam._

Then, both voices began to sing together. It was a beautifully chilling sound across the quiet sea.

 _My heart is pierced by is cupid,_

 _I disdain all giltter and gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold._

 _My heart is pierced by is cupid,_

 _I disdain all giltter and gold_

 _There is nothing can console me_

 _But my jolly sailor bold..._

-xXx-

The two voices vibrated, echoing under the water. Natalya heard this cleary, and watched as her brother swam up to the surface. She followed, poking her eyes and nose out of the water.

When she saw the scene before her, she had to bite back a snarl. Ivan was talking to a human. A vile, predatory human! She felt the sting of betrayal. That was what he had been slipping out every evening for!? To talk to that...that THING! Anger bubbled inside her. How dare this creature manipulate her brother! She had to do something about it.

-xXx-

When the song finished, Yao looked down over the rock, and the familiar sight of the twinkling violet eyes, pale skin and hair, and bright smile.

"Are you the one who sings?" he asked, "Are you my jolly sailor bold?"

"Ivan..." Yao smiled. Ivan started to giggled.

"Did you miss me?"

The Chinaman wrapped his arms around the cold, wet creature. And he responded by doing the same. They remained in their tight embrace, before Ivan broke away.

"Yao-Yao," he said, "I have...something important to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago..."

He took his hands in his own, "Yao-Yao, I love-"

A shriek and a hiss cut him off, and a sudden weight crashed into Yao, knocking him into the water.


	19. Chapter 19

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XIX

Yao coughed and gasped, trying to fight his way to the surface to take gasping breaths, poking his head up for a split second, whilst the mermaid kept pulling him down. She scratched and bit at him, hissing and baring her teeth as she tried to drag him down. He continued to thrash and try to escape, and even attempted to fight back. But to no avail.

 _That is it! I am going to die...I am going to die, i'm going to die, I'm going to die...she's going to kill me, she's going to kill me!_

Fear clawed its way through him.

Suddenly, amidst the struggle the mermaid was shoved off of him. He broke the surface immediately, grabbing onto a small rock near him, coughing and sputtering up burning salt water. He wheezed and gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked over his shoulder. The two merpeople exploded into a fray of hissing, clawing, biting, and tail slapping.

"Yao!" Ivan's head broke the surface for a split second before getting pulled down again. "You have t-" he popped up again, "You have t-"

He appeared one last time and let out a shrill whistle, eye's wide with fear. Yao assumed that meant to get away. He scrambled up painfully, grabbing his things, and hobbling away.

-xXx-

Ivan and Natalya's fight concluded when the much larger merman flung her off him. She back flipped through the water, and crashed painfully into a rock. Ivan charged her, and pinned her by the shoulders.

"What did you do that for!?" He snarled, "Why would you attack him like that!? Do you not know you could have KILLED him!?"

She did not respond. She only glared.

"Well!?" he shook her violently, "Speak up, da!?"

"I was trying to!" She replied icily, "He is HUMAN! He was trying to hurt you!"

"NO, he was not!"

"He would have if I would not have jumped him!" she growled, "All humans are the same! Murderers!"

"You do not know him! You cannot just assume that!"

"I do not need to "know" him! He is just like them all! He will REEL you in and KILL you! I was trying to PROTECT you!"

"Protect me how, da? By killing my friend!?"

"He is not your "friend"!"

"How would you know, Natalya!? You don't! He's better than any of you! He did not used to shun me like all of you did!"

"Then why did you stop seeing him then? Something had to have happened that caused you NOT to meet with him!"

"I was in danger! We all were! He sent me away to protect me. If it had not been for him, one of us would be dead! He was the one that told me to tell you all to stay away from fishing boats that came into our territory! He was trying to protect all of us! That's the only reason I had to leave! HE would never try to KILL or HARM you or me like you tried to do just now!"

"Why do you keep defending him!? What is so special about that d*mn human!?"

"He is no typical human! He is special because I love him!"

Natalya gasped. Then she snarled and raked her claw across his cheek, cuffing him.

"Are you INSANE!? What is wrong with you!? You cannot be in love with a MURDERER!" She pushed him off her and grabbed his wrist.

"We are going home right now and getting Winter to knock sense into you! I HAVE to PROTECT you!" She started to drag him behind her.

"No! No! Natalya you cannot tell her!" tears welled up in her eyes, "N-no! No! Please no! No! She'll forbid me to see him! I just started seeing him again today! You can't!" He continued to protest.

"Be quiet Ivan!" Natalya hurled him into a rock, and it hit the back of his head. He buckled forward, falling limp. She carried him, slinging him over her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Ivan. I really am, but I do not want you ending up with the same fate as Mother and Father."

-xXx-

Ivan woke up to being thrown down on a rock in the middle of the cave. He opened his eyes, and then used his arms to lift his upper body so he could see what was going on around him. Natalya was up on the high rock talking to Winter.

Grief and anger, nerves too, bubbled up inside. He knew exactly what she was telling her.

He tried to get up, but he was still weakened from the fight and being knocked unconcious.

Natalya and Winter looked his way, glares of ice prominent on their faces.

"Ivan Braginsky!" Winter's deep, terrifying voice echoed throughout the cave, catching the attention of everyone there, including Milen and Karina, who were returning from the hunt. She jumped down into the water from her ledge, and then pulled herself on the rock in front of Ivan. She grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look into her blazing, icy pools.

"Is it true you fell in love with a human!?"

Gasps arose from aorund him.

She tugged at his hair, "Well? Is it!?"

"Y-yes...it is."

Felicija was the first to blurt out, "I totally knew it! His is, like, totally going to get us all killed!"

"What will happen to us!"

Alarmed murmurs arose from the pod.

"He is going to doom us all!"

"Ivan, how c-could you?" Kat's voice was full of betrayal and hurt.

"Kitty, I-"

"You mean...you mean..." That was Emma who spoke next, "Everything you said to me...every word...every I love you...every compliment...every hug...kiss...was a lie? You never felt anything for me?"

"Emma, that is not true I-"

"I can't believe this! I should never have trusted you! I should never have let myself fall for you! I should have stayed away from you! I knew it all along! You were just using me as a distraction and meant nothing to you but a distraction!"

"Banish him!"

"Beat him and leave him outside for sharks!"

"Rip out his scales!"

"Kill him!"

"He is going to endanger our baby!"

 _Toris..._

Ivan felt himself break a little more with every threat fired. Each one stung like a box jelly's tentacles. And he felt like lesser and lesser of a person with every one of them.

"Pl-please st-stop!" That was Kat's voice, "That i-is m-my b-baby b-brother h-he c-cannot-"

"Ivan. I am sorry. But you know how much of a crime that is. You leave me no choice. Exile!"

Ivan's heart shattered.

"NO!"

Winter took her clawed hand and slashed four perfect, red slashes across his cheek.

"Emma!" she thundered, and then turned to the young mermaid, "Bring me the whip now."

She hesitated.

"EMMA!"

The girl tossed the leather thing to her and then turned away, eyes cold and filled with tears.

"Five lashes!" Winter growled.

"No! No! Not my baby brother! Plea-" Kat tried to launch herself to stop Winter, but Emma and Natlya restrained her. She shrieked, screamed, cried, and hissed, trying to wriggle free.

"Winter!" that was Natalya, "I did not want this to happen! If there is any other way-"

"SILENCE!" Without further ado, she cracked the whip. Kat screamed. Ivan winced each time the material cracked against his skin, tears stinging his eyes as the pain rippled through his entire body.

CRACK! _One._

"NO!"

CRACK! _Two._

"PLEASE!"

CRACK! _Three._

"STOP!" Kat wailed.

CRACK! _Four_.

"STOP HURTING HIM!"

CRACK! _Five._

"MY BABY BROTHER!"

When she was satisfied with Ivan's bloodied, glinting back, she pulled him up by the hair again, her eyes burning into his. "Leave this cave and never come back."

She threw him into the water, and he hit painfully, the bright red lashes burning. He turned tail and swam away, crying with nothing but curses and his sisters' pleas. The mental link he shared with his pod members overflowing with disappointment, anger, and hatred, hurt...betrayal. Everything he had gained, everything he had been in the past near six months was gone.

-xXx-

He swam painfully on into the night, crying, and in excruciating pain, trying to get away as far away from the pod as possible. He was afraid. He had nowhere to go. So he swam until he grew so exhausted that he passed out, not counting on waking up the next morning. And hoping that he did not.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen to poor Ivan!? Find out tomorrow when I post chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Hello all! Here's the daily evening update. However, despite that I have thirty chapters already written and ready to post, I will not be updating tomorrow, or probably even the day after that. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out (blech!) and I probably won't be feeling up for doing any updates on anything for a couple days. I will update though, don't worry! Just not for a couple days. So until then, a bientot!**

* * *

Chapter XX

The feeling of soft sand and waves crashing on the shore woke Ivan. He blinked. The morning sun burned his eyes and skin, and his body still hurt everywhere. He was miserable. The salt stung his wounds. He felt exhausted.

He lifted his upper body, trying to figure out where he was. The familiar rocks told him he had washed up on Yao's beach. However, the Chinaman was nowhere. He was stuck. Great. He could not do anything. All he could do was lie there in the hot oceanside sun until evening, drying, skin burning, with the salty tide lapping about his body, face down until the man found him there. He opted out of pulling his body up on the rock, since it was cooler in the wet sand, and was too sore and weak to move. So he closed his eyes and let the waning sun glare down at him.

-xXx-

Yao nervously walked down to the beach. He wondered if Ivan would be there after what had happened the day before. He wondered if Ivan was okay. He had escaped more terrified and shocked than injured. He had a few scrapes and scratches, but nothing more.

When he arrived at the beach, he anxiously looked around for the merman.

That was when a figure lying in the sand caught his attention. He gasped as shock and fear enveloped him.

"Ivan!" he ran over to where he was. The merman was lying on the beach, face down, unconcious. There was blood on his back.

"Ivan!" Yao turned the merman over on his back. His eyes were closed.

He began to shake the him violently, "Ivan! Wake up, aru!" His torso was dry, and his back had been burned in the hot sun, "Wake up right now!"

The merman did not respond. Yao was in a panic.

"Oh come on! Come on! You better not be dead! D*mnit, aru! WAKE UP!"

"Mmm...my head hurt...hot..." disoriented mumbling escaped from his mouth, "Water..."

Yao sighed with relief. Ivan half opened his eyes. Through his blurry gaze he could make out the face of his human. A small smile formed across his mouth.

"I knew you would be here..." he rasped.

"H-how long have you been out of the water like this, aru?"

"I...I don't know...since morning...at least...I've been here all day..."

"W-we need to get you back in the water...here, sit up..." he put his arms around the weak merman's back. He felt his head. He was obviously dehydrated, and probably suffering from water depletion.

"What the H*ll happened to you, aru? Nevermind, i-it doesn't matter...let's get you back in the water...here...put your arms around me..." Ivan wrapped his arms around the man's back. Yao reached underneath his tail, pulling him up off the ground. His head lolled into Yao's chest as the Chinaman carried him back into the water, and lowered him in. He landed with splash, and Yao ensured that he stayed in the cold water for a while. He also removed his top, and soaked it, squeezing out the excess water over Ivan's head and shoulders, and then wrapped the cold garment around him. He helped him sit up, since he was weak and dizzy.

"How do you feel, aru?" Yao asked.

"I'm really thirsty. My head is pounding and spinning. I'm tired...and hot...cramps...my belly hurts..."

"I knew it. You're dehydrated and exhuasted by the heat. Not to mention covered in blood and cuts! We're going home, aru. I need to take care of you." He once again picked up the merman in a bridal style carry and started home.

-xXx-

When he went in through the door he immediately went into the bathroom and lowered Ivan into the tub. He plugged the drain, and started to fill it with cold water. He hung up his wet top and then, he went into the kitchen and returned with a huge glass of ice water with a straw.

"Here, drink all of this, aru. Not at once, slowly." He handed him the cup, and Ivan started to sip it slowly.

"And take that off, aru." he pointed to the scarf, "You do not need it. Especially in the state you're in right now, aru." Ivan handed Yao the glass and unwrapped his scarf, throwing it in a heap outside the tub. Then, Yao handed him back the water.

"Keep drinking this, aru. I'm going to go put on a shirt, and then I am taking care of all of your injuries while you are sitting in there."

Ivan nodded.

-xXx-

Yao returned a few moments later, in a panda t-shirt. He got the first-aid kit out from under the sink. He set it on the top of the covered toilet seat that sat adjacent from the tub, and then opened the kit.

However, he made sure Ivan drank the whole glass and he filled it up again before he started tending injuries.

"I am going to start with your face, aru." He picked up the cloth he had gotten from the linen closet, and then dampened it with some rubbing alcohol. He sat down on the edge of the tub. He turned off the water.

"This will sting, aru. Ready?"

Ivan put the cup down so that the human had access to his face.

Yao put the cloth against Ivan's face and started to clean the merman hissed, showing his glinting, pointed teeth.

 _Don't look at the teeth, aru. Pay attention to the injuries you're supposed to be cleaning!_

"There we go, aru." He finished cleaning up Ivan's face.

"Drink some more water, aru. Before I do your other injuries."

"Okay."

"You need to drink at least ten glasses of liquid to make up for the fluids you lost, , you need to rest. I need to get you feeling better so I can return you back to the ocean and your pod."

Ivan's face fell.

"You do not have to do that. In fact, do not."

"Why? Don't you want to go back to your pod, aru?"

Ivan shook his head, "I cannot go. They exiled me." His heart lurched.

"That is terrible, aru! Why did...oh...it is because of me, isn't it?"

He nodded sadly.

"I am so sorry, aru. We should not have met again. Then you'd still be-"

"It is okay. It was my fault. And do not say we should not have met. I am glad we did. Even if I did get exiled. But now...now...I have nowhere else to go."

"You can stay here, aru."

Ivan smiled sadly, "Thank you."

"Now, drink your water, and let me get back to tending your injuries, aru."

"Da." Ivan nodded. He drank some more water before setting the cup on the side of the cup, "I am already starting to feel a little better." Ivan said.

"That is good, aru."

"-The rest of my injuries are all over my chest and back."

"Umm...ahem...okay." He felt blush crawling up his cheeks at the thought of touching Ivan's chest. He examined the injuries on the well-toned torso.

There were bruises, cuts, scrapes, and scratches, and a welt, all over his front. There were also bitemarks on his arm and shoulder.

"My God, Ivan! Why do you let yourself get hurt so bad!?" Yao exclaimed as he began to clean all the injuries, trying not to focus on the muscles rippling the merman's form.

"My sister is viscious and strong. She does not give up fight so easily." he replied.

"I can tell!"

"She...when she attacked you, she did not hurt you bad, did she?"

"Not really. A few scrapes and scratches, she scared me more than anything aru. I am fine."

"I am glad."

"Alright, can you turn so I can take care of your back please?"

"Da." Ivan shifted, exposing his bloody back to the Asian.

"Holy crap, aru!" Yao exclaimed, "How did-"

"When we are exiled...we are marked. Those will scar, and I will be marked as rogue."

"My God. I am so sorry..."

Yao clean the lashes as best as he could, but they still ended up a little bloody.

"I'm going to wrap bandages, aru."

"Okay."

Yao set to work, wrapping the bandages around Ivan's entire middle.

"I am done, aru."

"Thank you." Ivan turned back to face him.

"About your sister..."

"Da?"

"Why is she so harsh?"

"She experience tragedy when she was so little. She witnessed the murder of my parents."

"Your parents were murdered, aru!?"

"Da."

"That is so terrible...especially at such a young age..."

Ivan nodded sadly. "Da. They were killed by fisherman..."

Yao's heart lurched. Murder was one of the many things that disgusted him about the human race. The thought of such cruelty-that people could kill without remorse-made him sick to his stomach.

"I am so sorry..."

"She was trying to protect me, that was why she attacked you," Ivan continued, "Because she was afraid. She thought you would hurt me...she did not want me ending up like Mother and Father."

"I w-would n-never hurt you. You know that, don't you, aru?"

Ivan's violet eyes bore into brown, "I know. I trust you. Do you...trust me?"

Yao nodded. "But I really am sorry about your parents, aru."

"It is okay. That was years ago. I barely remember them anyway. I was very young. I do miss them sometimes though. But Kat and Winter are the mothers I-I..." His eyes were misty and he was beginning to tear up.

"Ivan! You do not have to talk about it, aru!"

"I-I will never see them again. They do not want to see me...because I disappointed them...I ashamed them...my feelings...they..." he sputtered darkly, covering his face with his hands.

"I am s-sure you did not disappoint or shame them, aru."

"I did. Because...Because..." He looked up, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and were in his violet pools. He stared right into Yao's eyes. It made him very uncomfortable. He felt the merman could read his thoughts, and see directly into his soul.

"I disappointed them because I am in love with a human..."

Yao blushed. He could never dream that Ivan would feel the same way he did. Especially with the curse. The Curse! No! Ivan had already been through so much!

"You c-can't, aru! The c-curse! You will be cursed, aru! I c-can't let you be cursed! I could never put you through that much pain, aru!"

"I do not give d*mn about "curse". It means nothing to me. I lost my pod. You are all I have left, Yao-Yao. All the curse means is that I can never drift far away from you because I will die, and when you die so will I. I can only love once, and if you deny me, I will suffer with broken heart forever." He took Yao's hands and gazed into his eyes, "I would rather live and die with you then spend a lifetime of loneliness without you."

Yao's eyes misted up as he gazed into Ivan's with a blush on his face.

"Yao-Yao...I love you."

No words were exchanged between the two of them. Instead, they gazed into each others' eyes before Yao leaned in and kissed Ivan on the lips. It was a quick, sweet little kiss. And when they stopped, it was only a few moments before Ivan leaned in for another one. This kiss was longer and deeper. After a couple of blissful moments they broke away.

"As do I, aru."


	21. Chapter 21

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Hey people! Back from my day long break. My wisdom teeth procedure went fine, and so far, I haven't really been in that much pain, so it's safe to say that I'm back. Anyway, here's another chapter. And all I have to say is "meh...I'm not really sure about Ivan's inner conflict thingy in this chapter." I feel that it makes sense. Though I am not sure if I like it...Anyway. Here's the next chapter! Onwards! Also, who's watching the Olympics? I'm not watching all the events, but I am watching some.**

 **Also, my beta, Pansychic27213 drew some fanart for this story! I'll link it on my profile as soon as I can. Also, the offer is still out there, if anyone else would like to illustrate some art for this too.**

* * *

Chapter XXI

From then, Ivan lived in Yao's bathtub. The Asian cooked and cared for him, and the man spent most of his time just sitting on the closed toilet lid, talking to Ivan, and sketching. It came to a point where Yao basically lived with the merman in the bathroom.

Every morning, Yao would come in, greet Ivan with a kiss, and then make him breakfast. He would give him his breakfast, and then leave for work, leaving music on for the merman to enjoy while he laid in the bathtub. During his lunch break, Yao would come home to spend it with the merman, then he would go back to work and return home around 4:30, make dinner, and they would spend the evening together, oftentimes going down to the beach so Ivan could stretch his tail. Then, they would return home and Yao would go to bed, and then the routine would repeat the next day. On weekends, they would go down to the beach and spend full days there. They would go to their little island, or visit their friends in the mixed pod.

They grew accustomed to this new routine, and life was good.

However, the bathroom was quite small, and it was secluded from everything else. So when Yao was at work, or he was doing something else, Ivan was stuck in the lonely, tiny bathtub, in the isolated bathroom, and he did not like it. He felt confined. He wished he could be in the main room. Truth was, he kind of hated it.

There wasn't a whole lot a merman could do on land. He laid in the tub, and looked around at the small, good smelling, oriental-decorated bathroom, listened to music, and got lost in thought. He practiced writing, and even drew pictures. They weren't near as good as Yao could do, but it was still something to do. He thought about Yao, and flirts and compliments to use on him, but above all, he spent a lot of time missing his pod. He could feel, with the mental link he still had, that they missed him too. Some of them at least. It made him sad.

He was happy with Yao though, he just hated living in the freaking bathtub. He loved him. But he still missed his family. He missed Winter's motherly instinct and aura, Kitty's cry-baby and sweet self, Toris's calm, selfless personality, Karina's cute, sweet nature, Vlad and Milen's antics, adorable, hyper little Andrei, Emma's calculating, mild manners and occasional snarkiness...he missed his little sister Natalya's hidden, inner personality, and he even missed flamboyant, sassy Felicija. He sighed. He had hurt them all. He had betrayed them all. Everything he had had been tossed out a window. But to say he wished he'd never fallen for Yao would be a lie. Did he sometimes wish they were the same species? Yes, though that was only when he felt particular down about everything. But did it really, truly matter in the end? No.

He was once again more angry with his stupid code. It was neither him or Yao's fault. They didn't choose to fall in love. It just happened. He was also angry with Natalya. It was her fault he was banished in the first place. If she had not followed, if she had kept what she knew to herself instead of _tattling_ about it, he could still be in the pod. But he could not stay angry with her forever. She had done what she did on instinct. She had been scared. She was only trying to protect them. That was all. He hated the rules he had to follow above everything else. He wished humans and merfolk hadn't been born enemies.

 _Sometimes, I wish I could show them that Yao isn't that bad. I wish I could show them that not every human is out to get us...but I can't. I'm a rogue. I'm a loner. I have no power here. I can't go anywhere or do anything. I have no power over the code. I can't reverse my banishment! I don't like not having control! If I did I could make everything better! Some how! I could!_

 _ **You have power over Yao. He's way smaller than you...**_ Where the h*ll did that voice come from!? This voice was cold, unfriendly and provocative. Ivan didn't like it. He had never heard it before.

 _Why in the SEVEN SEAS would you even REMOTELY think that Ivan!?_

 _ **You need to have some power. You've basically lost control of your entire life. Except, you have control over him. He loves you remember? People are stupid. They do stupid things in the name of love. Since he's so in love with you, you can control him. Make him do what YOU want. You'd have some of your power back...merman. It's in your blood...to seduce and control humans. You're still his predator. You want to feel the satisfaction of control.**_

 _Stop it! Who are you!? Get out of my head! That was our old ways! Not anymore!_ _I would never do something so cruel and cold to the man I love! I would never use him for anything that could hurt him! I would never hurt him! I do not want to hurt him or use him!_

 _ **You had no problem doing that to poor Emma.**_

 _GO AWAY! Now you have gone too far! I was confused and heartbroken! And she made me happy! So I embraced my feelings for her, and acted on them! It was never my idea to use her for distraction. I was just confused about what I felt for her, that is all._

 _ **You still hurt her.**_

 _Without meaning to! I would never intentionally hurt someone! Go away! The only time I would ever hurt someone is if they threatened and hurt me or someone I love and care about._

 _ **Really? You cared about Natalya, so why did you physcially attack her?**_

 _I was protecting Yao! She was trying to hurt him!_

 _ **What about the rest of your pod then? You hurt them. Betraying them for a human. And you say you would not hurt the people you love? Ha! You've already done it several times, Vanya dear. And you'll continue to do it. One day you're going to hurt Yao without knowning. You're still a sadistic, dangerous predator, regardless of how much you have "evolved" or "changed" or "calmed down", you still have the instinct that makes you want to hurt people. And you still act on it. You still love that feeling of power. Of control. And it drives you mad that you have lost it.**_

 _Stop it!_

 _ **You use people and hurt people, Vanya dear. Face it. Predator...**_

"STOP IT!" Ivan exclaimed, "Just go away! I do not want to hear you anymore! I know! I know I have done terrible things! I have hurt others! I'm so...I'm so guilty..." He put his face in his hands. He did not like when his thoughts went crazy like this.

-xXx-

The familiar sound of the door opening drew Ivan's attention back to it. He had been lying under the water with his face and chest submerged for a while, and his tail sticking up out of the water, upon the wall, because it was helping to calm him down from the disturbing thoughts he had been having earlier.

Yao closed the bathroom door when he left the house, so the sound of it opening reassured him that the Chinaman was home. He sat up quickly, splashing water out with his sudden shook some excess water out of his hair, and then turned as the Chinaman entered the room. He smiled.

"Hello Yao-Yao." he said cheerfully.

"Ni-hao, Vanechka." he walked up to the tub and kneeled beside it, cupping the merman's cheeks and giving him a chaste little kiss.

"Hi Yao-Yao." Ivan said happily. He had no idea how Yao had come up with the pet name "Vanechka" but he liked it. He remembered when they had been discussing pet names. The Chinaman wanted a pet name for the merman, since the merman had already given him one the first day they met. He was Yao-Yao, and that was what stuck. That was the name Yao liked. The Chinaman had tried various pet names, but none seemed to fit. The cliche "babe", "honey", and "baby" made him gag. He had tried "darling" and "dear" but those felt unfitting for the Chinaman to say. He felt that those terms were more for his siblings or for a mother to call their child. He had tried "panda" and "panda bear"-those almost stuck-but Yao found them juvenile. So, he had proceeded to ask Ivan what his pet name was. He had replied with the name "Vanya" with an adorable, embarrassed blush on his face. That name had stuck for a while, until the Chinaman had manage to evolve it into the name "Vanechka". That stuck. And now, that was the name that stuck and the name that Yao called him.

"I got you something today."

"You did!?" he asked excitedly.

"Shi. Let me got get it, aru. I'll be right back." He turned and exited the bathroom. He came back a few moments later, with a box in his hands. The picture of the box was an almost translucent blue round thing with cartoony fish on it that looked like a bowl.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"It's a kiddie pool. I can blow it up and fill it with water and put it in the living room, aru. So you don't have to live in the bathtub and you can be out in a more open area and out with me and we do not constantly have to be stuck in here, aru."

"You mean I can move out of bathtub?"

"Shi, aru."

"Yay! It was getting really stuffy."

Yao chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday! It totally slipped my mind. I know, you guys are probably like "Excuses, excuses Scarlett." Yeah...sorry. I have thirty chapters written! I swear you'll get them. Anyway, here's the update. I guess I can say count on updates ever 1-2 days. If you visit my profile, you can see my update schedules for the three stories I'm currently working on. Anyway, feedback is welcome, as always. So without further ado, chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter XXII

"Do you want me to blow and fill up the kiddie pool tonight for you, Ivan? We can come back from the beach a little early, or I can do it before we go."

"Could you blow it up tomorrow? It will be the weekend. I wanted to take you to our island this evening."

"If you want, aru. I just didn't think you'd want to sleep in the tub again, aru."

Ivan smiled, "I will be fine for one more night, da? I've already lived in it for two weeks."

"Alright, aru."

-xXx-

The island was a few miles off the beach. For a merman, if he swam with haste, he could be there in about an hour or two. It was the prefect swim for Ivan to stretch his stiff tail. And plus, he and Yao loved that island. But due to the distance, they only went there on rare occasion.

-xXx-

Yao carried Ivan to their beach, and then the merman launched himself out of the man's arms and into the water. He swam around in the open space, stretching and moving the stiff joints on his tail. He swam in circles, and did little jumps from the water, splashing around, delightened at being free from the confined bathroom. He swam on his back, sides, etc. Yao sat on his knees, watching the merman swim about.

When he had stretched enough, the blonde popped his head back up, folding his arms over the side of the rock, looking up at Yao and moving his tail in slow back and forth movements under the water.

"You know, seeing you do that makes me feel awful, aru. It makes me feel like I imprison you at my house. Keeping you in that tiny bathtub. I should get a pool installed in my backyard, aru. That way you don't have to be so confined and you actually have room to swim around." _If only I had the money to get a pool installed._

"It is okay." Ivan said, "To be honest...I do not like staying in bathtub all day, but I love living with you. It makes me happy. I get to see you every day, more than I used to. I get to be with you. I get to hug and kiss you and talk to you. Maybe the tub does make me feel a little confined, but it is not like you just leave me in there and close door. You take me every day to stretch my tail, and on weekends we live on beach, da? I may be confined when you are not home...but it is the happiest confinement on earth." Ivan smiled reassuringly, "I think I will like my new kiddie pool better though."

Yao responded with a little smile, "I still do feel bad, aru."

"Oh Yao-Yao," Ivan replied, "My little Yao-Yao, do not feel so bad. It is okay." Ivan pulled the Chinaman towards the water, and towards his face. He leaned up and kissed his partner on the mouth, pulling him down into the water. Yao fell in with a splash, and they were underwater for a few seconds, before coming back up, and breaking away.

Yao was gasping, "Holy sh*t, aru!" he exclaimed, " _THAT_ was terrifying! Do not do that again, aru! I fell in! I couldn't breathe! I thought I was going to drown! Be careful, aru! I am still human! Sudden moves like that can cause me harm, you know!"

Ivan suddenly felt very bad about that now. He had meant it only as a joke.

 _ **You're going to hurt Yao one day, Vanya, dear...**_

Ivan frowned, "I am sorry...I was only joking."

Yao sighed, "It's alright, aru. Just be more careful. Remember, I'm only human. I can't breathe underwater like you can. It scared me when you pulled me in like that. Hitting face-first in the water can be terrifying for anyone. Especially when you don't expect it, aru."

"Da, I understand, I will be sure to be careful next time. I promise."

Yao smiled reassuringly.

"I really did not have any intention of hurting you, Yao-Yao. You don't have to worry about drowning, anymore. Because I have kissed you multiple times, so you won't drown. Because I have kissed you, I actually granted you the ability to breathe underwater."

"How does that work, aru!?"

Ivan shrugged, "I do not know. Like magic, maybe? It is hard to explain, I just know it works."

"Alright, aru. It was still scary to be dragged in the water though."

"I know, I know, and I won't do it again. I am very sorry." He offered an apologetic kiss on the head.

"I forgive you, aru. Ready to go now?" Yao said, with a light blush.

"Da."

"I should probably test my ability to breathe underwater, shouldn't I?"

"Da, that would be a good idea." Ivan took his hand, and they dove beneath the surface.

Yao found that he could not exactly "breathe" underwater, per se, but he could comfortably hold his breath without storing air in his cheeks for a much longer period of time than any normal human being could.

-xXx-

Ivan and Yao's heads broke the surface of the midnight blue water in the water hole, and the Chinaman pulled himself up on the rock. The water was so clear that the stars and moon refelcted directly into the water, lighting it up with a milky light. The lighting made Ivan glowed, and he looked beautiful in it. This made Yao feel even more smitten with this creature that was straight from a fantasy.

"I saw some pretty shells in the corridor and behind the waterfall at the bottom of the pool. I want to go and get them. This will not take long."

"Alright, aru."

Ivan jumped back into the water. Whilst he was gone, Yao once again climbed up to the rocks to stand on top of the waterfall to enjoy the view. He sat down on the slick rocks, with his legs curled in, letting the wind ruffle his hair, and inhaling the fresh air.

His attention was only called back to the pool when Ivan returned with a shoulder bag full of pretty, rare shells. Yao jumped back down, landing in the merman's arms, and then swimming over to the bank of the hole again, pulling himself up onto the smooth, slick rock. The merman pulled himself up beside him, showing him all of the beautiful shells he had collected.

Yao was intrigued by their rarity. He never saw such a wide assortment of shells before. Types, colors, textures, all of them so varied.

"All these shells are so beautiful." he said.

"Da, besides for the food and home the ocean provides for us, these are more of the ocean's gifts. We call them _gems of the sea._ " he said the name in a language that Yao had never heard before, "We call them that because each shell is unique and beautiful in their own ways, and there is such wide variety in types. We also call them the gems of the sea because they are precious to us."

"What language is that in?"

"Ancient Greek, I believe." Ivan replied, "The first merpeople were Greek."

"Oh, go figure, aru. They are supposedly a greek myth. Though now I know you actually exist."

Ivan chuckled.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Will you sing for me, aru? I want to hear your voice again."

"Da. It would be my pleasure." He patted his lap, "You can lay your head there while I sing."

Yao situated himself, lowering his body onto the tail. It was slick, slimey, and slippery, and it smelled of the sea, but it was not anything too unbearable. A lot of the fishy smell had been taken away from Yao's scented soap and clean, fresh bath water.

Once Yao was situated, with his body curled up and his cheek resting on his hands, the merman set a gentle hand on his head, and began to stroke his hair like a cat. He took a deep breath and started to sing...

 _Yurayura, yurameku_

 _Nami no mani_

 _Kirakira, kagayaku_

 _Koe wa tada yure,_

 _Kanata e to_

 _Yume miru kurage wa_

 _Uta utau yo_

 _Yasashii umibe de nemu ru..._

Ivan felt the man's body relax, as he took a deep breath. His eyes were closed, and it seemed to the merman that he was sound asleep.

 _So that is what my singing does. It relaxes him so much that it puts him in a trance._

 _ **Vanya, darling, you know, this discovery opens up a new oppurtunity for control.**_ Ivan stiffened when he heard that chilling, provacative voice again. _ **If your singing puts him in a trance like this, all you would have to do is soothe him with your charming voice and he is at your mercy...**_

 _Stop it! Stop it! I would never use a power like this for something cruel and selfish like that!_ He looked down at his precious, slumbering brunette. He frowned in his sleep, and his fringe was fanned out about his face. Ivan watched the rise and fall of the human's chest, and he sighed deeply.

"If I ever did something like that...would you forgive me, would you still love me, I wonder? I do not think you would, and I would not expect you to. And even if you did I would never forgive me. I would not be able to live with myself..."

 _ **You are such a soft-hearted fool, Vanya dear.**_

 _Go away! Do not call me that! I may be soft-hearted for him but I can still kill and hurt anyone I wanted to. I could hurt you, da? So you had best stop while you are ahead._

 _ **How can you hurt me? Unless you hurt yourself? I am part of you, da~**_

That sent chills up the merman's spine.

 _Well I do not like you, so go away._

 _ **Fine. I will, da. But just remember, I am always here. Always here. Inside you. The predator within...little Vanya.**_

Ivan tried to ignore the voice, as he continued to sing the jellyfish lullaby.

 _Donna toki demo_

 _kono uta hibiki watareba_

 _Donna iro demo sunda sore ni_

 _Tarete yuku yo_

 _Yurayura yurameku_

 _Nami no ma ni_

 _Kirakira kagayaku_

 _Koe wa tada yure_  
 _Kanata e to_

 _Yume miru kurage wa_

 _Uta kanade_

 _Kirakira kagayaku_

 _Koe wa tada yure_

 _Anata e to_

 _(No matter when,_

 _As long as this song echoes out_

 _In many colors, they hang in the clear sky_

 _Sway, sway, swaying_

 _between the waves_

 _Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling,_

 _their voices drift into the distance_

 _The dreaming jellyfish play their song_

 _Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling,_

 _Their voices drift to you..)_


	23. Chapter 23

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Here some more of the Nordics for you, because I can't get enough of writing them. Also, I hope you all like my description of the trance and the power of a merthing's hypnotizing voice.**

* * *

Chapter XXIII

Yao awoke to a chilling wind, a bright sun, and the clear sound of gulls, crashing water, and ocean waves. He was lying on someone's breathing chest. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, discovering that he and Ivan had fallen asleep on the rock on their island. He also found that he was tucked under the merman's chin. One of Ivan's arms was protectively around the man's shoulder. The merman was asleep, slightly turned on his side, with his tail hanging over the rock into the water. And Yao could scarcely remember anything. He did not recall that they had spent the night at the water hole. And his memory of them actually going to the island was a bit hazy too. The memories in his mind were blurry...

* * *

 _"Will you sing for me, aru? I want to hear your voice again."_

 _"Da."_

 _Yao remembered Ivan stroking his hair as he laid in his lap. He remembered the merman's voice clearly, and he recalled that it wove its way into every part of his mind. It flushed out every unsettling memory, or thing, as sleepiness overtook him. Relaxation enveloped his small form, like a warm, soothing blanket wrapped around him, and his mind was put at ease. The merman's voice filled it with happy thoughts at first, and then slowly began to cause it to completely go blank as the song embedded itself into Yao's heart. The only thought that Yao could fully read was "I love him...I am in love with him, I am completely in love with him..._

 _Then, he had drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

 _He had opened his eyes again, and the only thing that he could see was the stars in the sky. He fidgeted. The merman was sitting beside him, and he was still lying in his lap._

 _"I-Ivan..." Yao was completely confused, "W-why are you still up, it is late, aru...W-where are we...?"_

 _The merman only smiled, with the stars shining in his tired eyes, and tucked a piece of fringe behind Yao's ear._

 _"I know it is. I was just thinking that is all. And we're still on the island."_

 _"When did we...I can't remember...I'm cold..." his speech was broken and slightly slurred with sleep, and he started to feel very paranoid._

 _"Here, sit up for a second."_

 _The Chinaman sat up._

 _Ivan lie down on the rock, hanging his tail down over it into the water, and pulled Yao into a tight hug, tucking him under his chin._

 _"It is okay..." he said, "Just go back to sleep. It is late and you're tired. We will sleep here tonight. I am too exhuasted to swim back. It is my fault I kept you under my singing spell for too long, I'm sorry. Just go back to sleep."_

 _"O-okay, aru..."_

* * *

-xXx-

Yao carefully wove his way out of Ivan's grasp, and pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking around at his surroundings. Then he looked down at Ivan. The merman had one hand lying limp at his side, and the other that had been previously around Yao was now resting on his abdomen. His silvery bangs, which Yao noticed were getting rather long, fanned out onto the rock and were whisped into his face. His mouth was curved in a tiny smile as he slept too.

"I wish I had my sketchbook with me..." Yao gazed in admiration at the blonde. He looked so young and happy...so pure and innocent in his sleep. It reminded him of a child. How this merman could always be so happy all the time was beyond him. _Especially with the crap he just went through. You would think he wouldn't smile and be so cheery like he always is. But no. He is just a happy little...sunflower? Shi. I think that is the right metaphor._ Yao shook his head with a small smile, "He never ceases to amaze me..." _Even so, it's sad. Wearing a smile so people do not see your inner pain is one of the strongest defenses to put on. He hides his pain like I do, but he does it so much better. I let my pain out when I slip into my melancholy moods, but he...he just keeps it in. Always. It is so heart-breaking to see him do that, especially when I know he is hurting...but he is so strong. But even so...I am a bit afraid for him...I'm afraid that one day, he'll break into pieces. Or, he will just grow so strong that he becomes completely...cold and unfeeling. I never want to imagine him like that. Because then I would be afraid of him..._

He reached out and lightly stroked the blonde's head. "I hope you feel comfortable enough that you will let out your emotions with me when you need to, aru."

With that, taking off his now dry shirt, Yao dove into the pool for a swim to wake himself up and clear his clouded mind.

-xXx-

Ivan awoke to an empty rock and empty arms. He sat up immediately.

"Yao-Yao? Yao-Yao where are you?" He was afraid that he had left him or something, despite the logical side of his mind that told him he hadn't. That was when he saw the dark head of hair appear out of the water. He sighed with relief.

"Yao-Yao!" he waved from the rock, "Good morning Yao-Yao!"

Yao swam over, "Good morning, aru." He climbed up on the rock and sat down beside the merman and they greeted one another with a chaste morning kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Ivan asked.

Yao's belly grumbled. "Shi. I am starving."

"Me too. I will go hunt for us. Do you want to come? Since you can basically breathe underwater. You can watch how I hunt."

"I would, aru. But, even though I can breathe underwater, the salt still burns my eyes, so I cannot really see."

"Oh, da, that's right...hmmm...well, I am still going to go catch breakfast. I will not be gone too long." He leapt back into the water, and with a flick of his tail he was gone.

Whilst Yao waited for him, he took his comb out of the back pocket of his shorts, and started to brush to the tangled, gross mess that was his hair. It was knotted

from all the solutes in the sea water.

"D*mn, this is annoying, aru." Yao muttered and he tried to untangle all the knots, "When I get home I am taking a shower. I am also trimming my hair and Ivan's bangs. We both need it."

-xXx-

Ivan returned with a fish and a couple of oysters.

"Will this be enough? I did not think we really needed that much breakfast." he said.

"Shi, that should be fine."

"We should take it back home though, so we can cook it."

"Couldn't you make a fire?"

"I could, but rubbing two sticks together does not exactly work, aru."

"What about glass?"

"What, aru?"

"Glass."

"Oh, that is right. You can reflect the sun and cause fire, aru. But where am I supposed to get glass?"

"There is some in my bag."

"You collect broken glass, aru?"

"Sea would be surprised. Glass forms naturally, you know. With sand and rock. Da, I collect it. It is pretty."

"Alright, aru. but we have to go down to the beach, because I do not want to cause fire and burn this beautiful island, aru."

"Okay, let's go then."

-xXx-

They ate their cooked breakfast of fish and oysters on the beach.

"What would you like to do today, Ivan?" Yao asked.

"I do not know. I think I want to see the mixed pod, but I did not tell them we would pay a visit."

"Do you think they would mind, aru? I would not mind visiting them."

"No...but merpeople are territorial...and if we trespass without them knowing..." he shuddered, "We'd better hope Taika is not in the water...if we frigthen her...especially with her being a mother...

 _ **What? Ivan's scared of Taika? But she's so cute...? There is not way she would hurt someone...right?**_

 _She's a mermaid, idiot._ Tutted the voice in his head.

"She will rip us apart if we frighten her...so if we go we will have to be careful."

"Aiyaa! Maybe we should not go...?"

"Oh, do not worry so much, I think once they see it is us, we should be okay." Ivan reassured.

"Okay, aru. If you're sure. But if we get hurt, aru. It is your fault."

"That is fair. When you are done eating, we can go, da?"

"Shi."

-xXx-

Yao piggy-backed on Ivan as they headed towards their friends in the mixed pod. The air was crisp, and Yao decided after today, he needed to stay out of the water. It was November, and soon the weather would grow colder with the coming of winter. The water was already pretty cold, and the last thing the Chinman wanted was to get sick because of playing in the ocean during the chilly season.

By the time they reached the island, Yao found himself shivering because of the water. When they arrived at the island, a familiar sight beheld them. Peter was playing fetch with Hanatomago on the beach, and Taika was watching her son. She was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on one of the sunning rocks.

The boy laughed loudly as he chased the dog, who Yao noticed had gotten a lot bigger since he last saw her. The child splashed in the water, and the dog wagged her tail, barking excitedly.

"Oh sweetie! Don't get wet!" she exclaimed, "You'll catch cold!" she sighed and remained unheard.

"Taika!" Ivan called, "Waving his hand from the water. Surprise!"

Her head turned to the water, "Oh! Ivan! Yao! What a nice surprise!" she giggled, "Come out of there, it's cold!"

Ivan chuckled and then swam to the beach. Yao got off of him, and sneezed. Ivan pulled himself up onto the rock beside her, and Yao pulled himself beside the merman.

"Oh! My dear! You shouldn't be in the water, not with the weather turning cold like this. I'll get towels for you." she turned towards the house on the hill, cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "BERRRRRR-WAAAAAAALD! I NEED YOU PLEASE!"

Yao and Ivan looked at each other, d*amn, her voice carried like crazy.

The husband practically ran down from the hill on call.

"Y's, wife?"

"Look who has paid us a visit."

The tall Swede looked to both Yao and Ivan and greeted them with a nod.

"Hello."

"Would you get them towels please, dear? I don't want them to freeze."

"Mmm. Do ya need anyth'n?"

"No, I am okay right now, we just need towels. Thank you, honey."

The man nodded and then turned and head back to the house.

She sighed, "I feel so awful," she said, "My baby is due in a month and I am so immobile because I'm carrying it that he has to do everything now. He always work so hard..."

"I would not feel too bad if I were you," Ivan said, "Just know that he does it because he loves you."

"I know...but I still feel bad."

"I am sure it is fine, aru. I remember when my mother was pregnant with each of my siblings, I helped her a lot, aru. It made me happy because I knew I was ensuring that it went smoothly, and she brought a healthy child into the world." He awkwardly laid a hand on her shoulder, "I am sure he loves every moment."

"Thank you." Taika smiled her large, bright smile, "Oh-ow! This baby I swear! It moves so much!" she laughed.

"You said it was due next month, da?"

Taika looked at Ivan, "Ya, it is. On Christmas! Isn't that so perfect!?"

She was very enthusiastic. Ivan smiled. He knew how much this woman loved that holiday.

"Oh, you got a new scarf." Taika noticed.

"Da. I did. It was a gift from Yao-Yao." He looked down at the white scarf.

"Oh, that is very sweet of you, Yao." she said.

The Chinaman blushed.

Berwald returned to the rocks, and handed the towels to Yao and Ivan, who thanked him.

"Do ya w'nt to go inside," he asked his wife, "I c'ld pl'y with the kid."

"Oh...yes thank you. Would you guys like to come inside?" Taika asked.

"Yes, aru," Yao replied, "It's chilly...oh...what about...?"

"There is a hot tub inside."

"You have a spa in your house, aru!?"

"It's new," Taika replied, "Berwald and Mathias built it, they are good at that kind of thing. We wanted somewhere that us merfolk could comfortably stay."

"That sounds like fun." Ivan said.

She giggled, "We had better go inside now. We do not want to get cold." She took the blanket off of herself and started to climb down the rock, but the huge bulge on her belly was making it difficult.

"Here, lemme help ya," Berwald said. He picked her up, bridal style with almost no effort, just as Yao did the exact same with Ivan.

"St'y out of the water, Pet'r." Berwald said to his son, "I will be back."

With that, both couples made the short climb up the hill. Taika opened the door to the biggest house Yao had ever seen. There was a large main room, with a hallway on one side beside the stairs. In the main room was a fireplace, a couch and some armchairs, a tv, a large window on one side with the curtains pulled back so you could see directly out to the ocean. Near the large window was a spa, with steps leading up to it. The area beside the tub was decorated with a bouqet of flowers, and there were pictures on the walls. Next to the hot tub was a stained glass door that looked like it led into a...sauna?

The decent sized kitchen and dining area were on the opposite the hallway, nearest to the entry of the house.

"Aiyaa! Your house is amazing, aru!"

"Thank you. It was built from the ground up." Taika said. Berwald set her on the couch and then kissed her before turning and heading back out the door.

Lukas swam up to the front of the tub, folding his arms over the sides.

"Hello again." he greeted the guests.

"Dobroye utro, Lukas." Ivan said.

"Ni-hao, aru."

"Can I join you in there?" Ivan asked.

"Ja." Lukas swam backwards and sat on the bench underneath the water beside his young brother, who was texting with his back turned to them. Yao walked over and lowered the merman into the tub, then he joined Taika on the couch.

"Taika," he asked, "Where's the other person that lives here, aru? The tall one with the wild hair?"

"Mathias?"

"Yeah."

"Upstairs, I think. Who knows what he is doing."

"Probably being an idiot." Emil commented.

"Now, Emil, that is not very nice." Lukas said.

"What? You say it all the time!?"

"That does not mean you can. He is technically your brother now."

The teen huffed and turned back to his phone.

Yao chuckled. But he also felt a bit insulted by Emil's behavior. He did not respect his older brother like he should. _Still, he shows more respect than mine do, at least._

That was when the boisterous Dane made his way downstairs.

"Oh, there you are!" Taika exclaimed, "We were wondering about you."

The blonde saw the guests, "Oh HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP! GOOD TO SEE YA AGAIN!" he plopped down on the couch, and slapped Yao on the back, "How ya doin', Yao?"

The Chinaman winced at the slap on the back, before responding, "We're fine."

"Good to hear! What did ye guys come over today for?"

"Yao-Yao wanted to pay a visit to you, so we came." Ivan answered from the hot tub.

The Dane laughed, "Yao-Yao!? You call him Yao-Yao?" Yao and Ivan both blushed, "That's cute. I need to come up with a name like that for my Lukas over there."

The smaller merman blushed, "Don't even think about it, Dane." he replied.

"Oh, don't be so cold, Norge." the spiky-haired blond came over and tried to kiss the other.

"Nei! No PDA, there's guests." The merman retreated to the opposite end of the hot tub and splashed Mathias with his tail.

"Luk-aaas!" The Dane whined, Ivan chuckled as he made a puppy face at the other, "Just one little peck and I'll leave ye be."

The merman sighed, "Alright fine." The merman pecked the man on the cheek and then went back to sit on the step, "Now go away."

"Thanks!" the cheerful dane laughed before going into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Do either of ye want anything?" Mathias called from the kitchen.

"Some water, please, aru."

"No thanks." Ivan answered.

"Kay!"

Eventually, Berwald, Hanatomago, and Peter returned to the house.

"Go change, kid," Berwald said, "Ye don't w'nt t' c'tch the c'ld."

"Kay dad!" The half mer-boy headed up the stairs with a skip in his step.

"You've got a nice family, aru." Yao told Taika. _I wish mine was close like this one is._

She giggled, "Thank you. Yes, we're quite the bunch. But I love all my boys so much." Suddenly, her keen eyes noticed something.

"Ivan- what happened to your back, sweetie!?"

The merman had been talking quietly to Emil, when Taika had asked the question. All at once, everyone in the house froze, and all eyes were on him. He looked to her, pain evident on his face.

"Oh..." she said with realization, "Oh...oh you poor dear...I'm so sorry...you were exiled...weren't you...?" her eyes misted up at the thought.

"Da..."

Yao felt a tinge of irritation towards the mermaid. She had just completely, accidentally blurted out something he doubted Ivan wanted anyone to know.

"Why?" Emil asked.

"I uhh..."

"You don't have to talk about...I'm sorry I brought it up..." Taika said, "Really, I didn't mean to cause any harm I was only-"

"No, no. It is fine." Ivan replied quickly, cutting her off, "It does not matter now because I'm happy."

"But...how..."

"I live with Yao now, so everything is fine. We can be together. I may not get to see my family but...it is all fine..."

"You're together?" Mathias asked curiously.

Yao nodded, blushing lightly.

"Da." Ivan answered.

"Oh! That's great news! I am very joyful for you two!" Taika exclaimed.

"Hey! I just got the best idea!" Mathias exclaimed, "Since yer mixed like the rest of us, you should join our pod!"

"Sure." Berwald said.

"Yes, you can if you would like, there's not that much more room but we could make more room!"

"Umm..." Yao started, "T-that's very kind of you but..."

"We live together in our own house." Ivan finished, "It is very nice offer...but...adjusting to a new pod would be hard for me."

"We really appreciate it, aru. But he's right, we have our own house. And, I have a job that would be hard to get to if we lived here."

"Okay! That's fine too," Taika said, "But the offer is always on the table if you want it."

"Spasiba."

"Thanks, aru."

"Of course!"

-xXx-

They spent the rest of the day with the family, until the sun began to set.

"We should be getting back, aru. It's going to be dark and I still have stuff to do, aru."

"Da. Thank you for having us today."

"Sure! Come back anytime!" Mathias said.

"We will, da."

The couple waved goodbye to the Nordics before heading down the beach and diving back into the water.


	24. Chapter 24

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back with the daily update. I realized that I haven't thanked my reviewers, so thank you so much! Merci beaucoup~**

* * *

Chapter XXIV

When they got home, Yao showered, Ivan took a bath, and then the Chinaman gave them both haircuts. Afterward, he blew up and filled the kiddie pool with water. Ivan was sitting in it, watching T.V. while Yao was cooking dinner. He was also taking a look around the main room. There were plants, paintings, and oriental decorations all over the house. It was smaller, homely house, and there was a warm, bright welcoming feeling about it. Ivan liked it. And whatever Yao was cooking in the kitchen made the merman's mouth water.

The Chinaman finished the dishes and joined Ivan in the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Ivan?"

"A movie?"

"Shi."

"Da...wait, what is a movie again?"

Yao rolled his eyes, he had already explained the concept of a movie to this merman several times, "A movie tells a story through moving pictures through the use of talking and acting in front of a camera that we can watch on the television, aru. Movies can also be animated. That's when, as opposed to acting in front of the camera directly, people edit moving images together and actors record their voices to put over the drawn and animated characters. Animated movies are usually pretty cute, aru."

"Okay, then I would like to watch an animated movie. Also, I already know what a movie is, I just like to hear your voice explain things to me."

"So I just wasted time explaining for no reason, aru!?"

"Da."

"A*s." Yao playfully smacked the merman's arm.

Ivan giggled, "I love you too Yao-Yao."

Yao blushed and then got up, "I'm checking the food, aru."

-xXx-

After dinner, Yao took a movie out of the reusable shopping bag that was next to the sofa and showed it to Ivan.

"I just bought this two days ago."

Ivan looked at the cover of the DVD. It was bright and colorful and there was a rabbit and a fox on the front.

"This is called _Zootopia_ ," Yao said.

"Zootopia? What does that mean?"

"It's the name of the city it takes place in."

"Oh."

"I'm setting this up now, aru."

The Chinaman turned the movie on, and then sat up on the couch as it started.

Ivan thought the animals were very cute. And so did Yao, because he spent the whole time gawking over them. He also liked how the main character had violet eyes like he did. He also liked how all the different species lived in the same place. It reminded him of his home back under the sea. The misconceptions that both sides had of each other reminded him of the misconceptions between merfolk and humans. He also realized that the message the movie was trying to portray was what he wanted to happen in real life. He wanted everyone to live happily, mermaids and humans alike, and he did not want it to matter. Just like in the movie, how the predators and prey lived together without fear of each other.

-xXx-

When the movie ended and the credits started rolling, the couple could be found sitting on the ground in front of the couch, heads resting against each other.

Yao lifted his head, "Did you like it Ivan?"

"Da. Did you?"

"Shi, I thought it was cute.

"I wish real life was like movie though."

"How do you mean, aru?"

"I wish merfolk and humans could live in peace like that. Then our love would not be forbidden." There was a wandering look in Ivan's eyes as he spoke these words.

"I wish that too, aru."

"But I do not care, I still love you, anyway. No matter what." Ivan smiled. But Yao could tell he missed his family.

"I will too, aru." They leaned in for another kiss when Yao's cell phone rang. Yao sat back down on the floor, after an irritated huff, and took out his phone.

"Who is calling you?" Ivan asked.

Yao met eyes with the merman, "My mother. I have to answer." He got up and answered the phone.

"Ni-hao Ma-Ma." he started speaking rapid fire Chinese and Ivan scarcely understood a word.

He waited awkwardly while his partner was on the phone. Eventually, he heard Yao hang up the phone. The man came back into the room and sighed deeply.

"You do not seem very happy...?"

"My parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow, aru."

"That is great news, da? You should be happy."

"Well, I'm not, aru. I may have grown up with parents, but they were never there, aru. They don't understand me-aiyaa! I don't know where to start! The house is a mess, I have no idea what I'm going to make. There's so much to do with so little time. I have to make myself look presentable, I have to figure out what to do with you-I have to make my parents believe I'm something..." Yao went off on a tangent, that ended in a string of Mandarin curses.

"Yao-Yao...c-calm down. Calm down." Ivan laid his hands on Yao's shoulders, "Calm down. The house is not that messy, and you know plenty of recipes, I am sure you will cook something very good, da? And look presentable? Yao-Yao, you always look nice..and handsome."

"Thanks, but still." Yao huffed, "I have to go into town again tomorrow, aru! And what am I going to do with you...I don't...I can't have a shirtless merman in my living room, my dad will freak, aru! Not only is the fact that you're topless indecent, but my dad is more superstitious and paranoid than I am. If he..."

"I can just wear the clothes you gave me and cover up with a blanket, can't I?"

"Yes, but, what is my father going to say when he sees your pool in the middle of the carpeted living room, aru!? You have to go back in the bathtub, but then you won't get to meet my parents, and you kind of have to, I...I can't just suddenly tell my parents of the blue that "Oh, by the way, I have a boyfriend, and he is a merman, aru."

"Do you really have to tell them that?"

"Well, yes, they need to know, aru! Not that it matters to them that you are male, they don't care. But still...Aiyaaa! This is so frustrating! They could have told me a couple of days earlier so I could plan, but no, aru! They had to spring this on me last minute!"

Ivan had never seen Yao so angry and frustrated before.

"If me being here is just going to cause more stress for you...you can just put me back in the bathroom and not tell them about me yet." Ivan suggested.

"You'll have to go in the one upstairs, aru. But I don't want to do that. That's dishonest. They have to meet you..."

"Then why don't you just tell them about me and we can actually meet another time? Maybe that would be better? A slow introduction instead of an "on spot" one?"

"That's still dishonest, aru."

"Not completely."

Yao huffed, "I guess you're right. I can tell some stories...show them pictures...I guess. But I hate that I have to put you back in the bathtub."

"I do not mind. If it helps you out, I can deal with it. I only wish I could help some how."

"My god, you're so sweet, aru. You're helping me by just being here, aru."

"Okay." Ivan smiled, "I think you will be fine. Don't worry so much."

Yao offered a smile. But Ivan could tell he was extremely stressed.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to admit this right now: I'm stalling the meeting with Yao's parents. But it will be next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter XXV

Ivan woke up to Yao leaving through the front door. It was about seven or so and Ivan had been curled up at the bottom of the pool, sound asleep. But Yao's hasty exit awoke him, causing him to sit up and peer over the side of the pool as he saw the sweater-wearing Chinaman's back when he pulled the door closed behind him.

 _He has left to go to town._ That was Ivan's only thought as he sunk back down to the bottom of the pool and went back to sleep.

-xXx-

He woke up again, almost two hours later, to the sound of Yao entering the front door followed by a draft of crisp, chilly air. He went into the kitchen as Ivan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Yao-Yao." Ivan greeted.

The Asian poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Morning Ivan." he replied, "Hungry?"

"Da."

"I have some leftover plain rice, how's that for you, aru?"

"Okay, that sound good."

"Let me just put this stuff away."

-xXx-

Yao did not eat with Ivan. He ate as he worked, trying to put dishes away, and clean up the kitchen. He had music playing as he ran around, trying to clean and organize and tidy everything. He rearranged and put different decorations on his walls. He spent the entire day doing this, and he scarcely interacted with Ivan at all. He took no breaks, not even one for lunch. All he stopped long enough to do was pour himself a couple of cups of ice water. He turned on the TV, and gave Ivan a touch screen tablet and a portable gaming system to entertain himself with. He also gave him paper and a pencil to draw with, and told him not to distract him while he worked. So Ivan spent the day keeping quiet and to himself while his partner raced about the house.

"What time are your parents coming?" Ivan asked.

Yao was switching his Sanrio pillows with oriental decorated ones.

"18:00." he answered, "That's in an hour and a half, and they're usually late, anyway."

"Why are you switching the pillows?"

Yao looked up, "Isn't it obvious? My parents don't approve of cute things, aru. That's why I put them away. My dad says it's immature. So I'm trying to make my house look more grown up."

Ivan was confused. "You shouldn't have to change anything for anyone."

"You don't know my parents, aru." Yao snipped. Ivan was slightly taken aback at the Chinaman's edgy tone.

The sweaty Asian huffed and then plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry, aru. This whole thing really stresses me out."

"Then why don't you take break, da? You have been working all day."

"I'm done for now, all I have left to do is put these away, put you in the upstairs bathroom and get ready. Then I have to finish making the food."

"Oh, that's right..." Ivan had nearly forgotten that he was not going to be meeting Yao's parents, he was going to be upstairs in the bathtub while Yao was stuck with his parents downstairs. From the vibe he got from him, he could infer that he was not fond of them, and they did not seem like very nice people. He did not like the idea of leaving Yao to face his parents alone, but it wasn't his place, and he could not do anything anyway, with his useless tail.

Yao sat for a few more moments, before getting up again. He put the pillows in his closet and then turned back to Ivan, "I'm going to go shower." He went upstairs.

-xXx-

He returned a bit later, wearing a robe, his wet hair hanging loose passed his shoulders.

"I filled the bathtub for you, aru." he said, "Come on."

Ivan put his arms around Yao's neck, and the human lifted him out of the water. He carefully carried him up the stairs, trying his hardest not to let the large fins scrape the floor or bump into anything and knock it over, so his hard work did not go to waste.

He carried him into his now clean room, and lowered him into the tub.

"Comfortable, aru?"

"As I ever will be in bathtub." Ivan answered.

"Then I am going to go get dressed, aru." With that, he fixed his robe, which was hanging off one shoulder, and then he closed the door behind him and went into his actual room to change.

Ivan looked around the bathroom. It was a bit untidy. The sink had a brush, comb, toothbrush, mouthwash, and toothpaste next to it, and there was a hand towel in a heap underneath the ring it was supposed to be hanging on. A towel hung on the rack beside the tub, and Yao's washcloth was draped over the side. His shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were on a rack on the wall in front of where Ivan was sitting. The kawaii panda shower curtain matched the clock that was on the wall. There were also some clothes on the floor, and some draping over the hamper. Ivan decided he liked Yao's personal bathroom more than the one downstairs. The bathroom also smelled good, because of the scented candle that was lit in it.

He picked up his bag from the floor next to the tub, and began to examine all the shells. Although he wanted to do something with them, he did not know what yet. He had enough that he could make something out of them. He thought about it. That was when he remembered something. Toris and Felicija both had matching shell necklaces. He could make matching shells for he and Yao to wear. The jewelry was a symbol of love.

 _It is also one of the symbols of binding yourself to someone._ Said a voice.

Ivan knew that.

 _Do you really love him enough to bind yourself to him?_

 _With all my heart...I do._

 _ **Vanya, dear. You are a FOOL! You do that, you are going to doom yourself to be cursed on land forever! You would give up even more control than you already have lost? What are you? A submissive subordinate!?**_

 _I'm a merman who has dishonored...who has been shunned by his family. I am a merman whose only remaining happiness is the human that I love. It does not make a difference whether I am cursed or not. I don't care. I love him. I know in my heart I do. I always have. Binding myself would only make me happy. That would mean he would be mine forever. Until the day we die. I would never have to be without him again. And, I will get legs like Taika got when she bound herself._

 _ **How can you be sure you will get legs, Vanya? What if you don't? Then you will be stuck as a submissive, helpless immobile creature in confinement on land. You will never be able to regain any control or dominance over your life again.**_

 _I will get legs. I just know it. How did Taika get legs? When she chose to live like a human, da._

 _ **You think it's by magic, Vanya? You are a fool. Who knows how long it will take to get them, if ever. You optimistic fool. You will lose everything.**_

 _Everything but the chance at a happy life with my Yao-Yao. And that is enough to make me happy. People do stupid things for love, da? Well, so what. I know this love is genuine and true. I know he is the one for me, because I feel it every time I am around him. It just feels...right. That is why I am doing this. That is why I am sacrificing my freedom to roam the sea. Because I love him. We love each other. And once I get my land-legs, I can go wherever Yao goes. I can finally do all the things I see couples do on the T.V.; The dinner dates, the walks, the holding hands, the hugging, the cuddling. I can be the one to pick him up like a bride for once. I can do all of that. When I become a human, I will be completely happy. When I become human, I am going to marry him._

 _ **You are such a fool, little Vanya.**_

 _Maybe you think so. Maybe I am. But do you know what? Frankly, my dear, I do not give d*mn, da?_

-xXx-

Yao came into the bathroom, wearing a green button up and black slacks. He combed and brushed his hair, and then pulled it back into his usual ponytail. He looked at Ivan, "Do I look okay, aru?"

"Yao-Yao, you always look amazing. Don't worry."

The Chinaman smiled, and then got down in front of the tub, and kissed the merman.

"Thanks, aru. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Yao-Yao."

With that, the Chinaman took a deep breath and turned and left the bathroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Thank you again for all the views, follows, and reviews.**

 **And to my French readers: Merci beaucoup! Je suis hereux que vous aimez mon histoire! Merci beaucoup pour les avies! J'adore! (Je suis desolee pour ma Francais, J'apprends encore.)**

* * *

Chapter XXVI

When dinner was at last done, Yao washed his hands, dried them with a dish towel, and took off his apron, folding it up and putting it back in the drawer. Then, he walked into the living room, pacing anxiously as he waited for his parents to show up. He had not seen them for almost four years. He wondered what they would think of him. Would they approve? Or would they be disappointed? He kept checking the time. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen minutes passed. Still, no parents. Twenty minutes. Twenty five minutes. Thirty minutes. Eventually, he began to silently hope that they had forgotten all about the dinner. But at the same time...the thought of them not showing up made him a bit...sad. He felt kicked to the curb again. He felt rejected again.

Finally, after the forty-five minute mark, he heard the ring of his doorbell. He got up off the couch, and about ran to the door. He opened it, letting in a draft of crisp air. An aging Asian couple was standing there. The man was taller than Yao, he had greying dark brown hair, cropped short. He had an olive skin tone. He was dressed nicely, with a long, dark wool coat, and cold amber eyes behind his wire-rimmed glass. He bore a stone-faced expression and aura that gave him the appearance of a strict buisness man. The woman beisde him was petite, with skin closer to Yao's color. She was dressed in a light green, floral, oriental dress underneath her coat. She had a warm expression, deep chocolate brown eyes, and raven hair streaked with grey pulled into a bun.

"Ni-hao fuqin, ni-hao ma-ma. It is good to see you."

"Oh, Yao, my darling, look at you, you are so grown up." His mother said in her gentle, high-pitched voice. She pulled her son into a warm embrace.

She let go of him, and then he shook hands with his father.

" _Erzi_. Finally seeing you after almost five years. I'm intrested to know what you have been doing with your life." he was a man of few words, and had a monotone, but stern tone when he spoke. And no matter what he said, it always sounded like he was disapproving or reprimanding.

Yao nodded briefly, "Uhh...please, come in. Dinner is ready."

He closed the door, and took his parents coats, hanging them up on the rack beside his own. Then he led them inside.

"Oh, this is nice." his mother commented, "I like your decorating."

" _Xiexie_ ," Yao answered, "I just redecorated."

"It is definitely better than all that childish stuff you had up the first time we came here." His father commented dryly.

"It looks more mature," his mother added, agreeing with his father, "It's more appropriate for a man who is almost thirty."

"Shi." his father replied.

 _Haven't even been here two minutes and already getting criticized for the decorations I normally have up._ Yao thought bitterly.

"Umm...ahem. Dinner is ready, aru. Would you like to eat now?"

"Yes," replied, "That is what we came here for. I have brought a bottle of good French wine to enjoy with our meal."

" _Xiexie, fuqin_."

His father nodded and then set the bottle on the counter. Yao led them into the dining room, which was decorated nicely for the occasion. There were three places set on top of a maroon tablecloth. There was an empty turn table, ready to be filled with food. He indicated his parents seats. His father, who was the oldest, sat first, and then his mother. Yao brought over the pot of tea, pouring it for both his parents and himself, before setting the teapot on the turn table. Then, he brought over the glass of wine, and the rest of the dishes to the turn table. He served his parents before sitting down. They went down the short line and made their toasts, before beginning to eat.

-xXx-

The dinner went on without conversation, everyone was much too busy enjoying their food.

"Yao, dear. Your food is amazing." Mrs. Wang said.

" _Xiexie._ I have had a lot of practice, aru." he replied.

"I am sure." Mrs. Wang answered.

Eventually, the meal concluded, and Yao and his parents were in the sitting room, on the couch.

"Umm, how is everyone?" he asked, wondering about his siblings.

"They are all well," Mr. Wang answered. Then, he went off on a tangent, speaking fondly about all of Yao's younger brothers and sisters. He spoke of their accomplishments. Kiku was in the business and marketing field, taking after his father, Thai was still in college, also pursuing a career in business. His oldest sister, Lien, was engaged to be married, and also ran her own little shop. She had also graduated from college early. Mei, Leon, and Yong Soo were still in high school, but Mei would soon be graduating and going to univeristy. So, what Yao gathered was the fact that all his siblings were doing great. And he also knew his father approved. "What about you, _erzi?"_ his father asked, "What have you accomplished since you've moved out?" his tone was disapproving, and sounded as though he did not expect anything. This made Yao angry, but he had to control it and his tone. Because no one disrespected Mr. Wang... _ever._

"I...well, I finally paid off this house, and now it officially belongs to me. As for working...I have been a cook at a resteraunt for a while now, and I'm hoping to get up to being head chef...and I...would like to pursue my career as an artist." Yao replied cautiously, not mentioning the fact that he was in a relationship.

"Those are hard careers, _erzi."_ Mr. Wang said, "You certainly haven't done much then. Which is disappointing, considering the fact that you are my oldest son. You are supposed to be the one that takes over my business when I retire. Just as I did when my father retired, and his father before him. You know that. You should not be wasting your time in hard careers like this. You need to do something more practical, like business or marketing like me and your other brothers. Don't waste your time with uselss art."

 _That hurt. That hurt a lot._

Yao looked to his mother, hoping to get some sort of defense from her, but all she said was, "Your father is probably right, dear. As pretty as some of your art may be, it is not a practical career. You really should no waste your time."

"See, your mother agrees. It would be best if you did take over the business when I retire. I trust we understand each other.

"I understand, _fuquin._ I know you expect me to follow in your footsteps."

"Not only mine, but my father's, and his father before him, and his father before him... Business runs in the family, Yao."

"I-I understand, aru. But I-I don't really want to go into business. I want to do something different. That is why I want to pursue a career in culinary and/or art."

"You would really break tradition like that? Then you are a disappointment. A dishonor to the Wang family. I guess I will have to pass the business onto Kiku. Someone who actually values the tradition and the honor over his own selfish desire."

Yao's heart fell, and anger bubbled up inside him. _How dare he! How dare he say something like that! It was his future, his path, was it not? Not his father's to dictate!_ But alas, it was his father, and he could not retort. He could not defend himself. His father was an elder. And he had to respect his elders. No matter how much he disagreed with them.

-xXx-

The rest of the night when on like that. With his father reprimanding him and his mother simply agreeing. It was terrible. And by the time the night was over, he felt as though he had received several blows to the head and he felt like a useless shame, a disgrace to his family. And by the time he was seeing his parents out the door, all he wanted to do was go to bed.

"I trust you will make a better decision for your life than the one you have made now," Mr. Wang said, "Until then, _zaijian._ Come, dear. We best be off home. I have to work tomorrow." His father was out the door without another word. Before she left though, his mother turned to him, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Good luck, my _erzi._ Know that I will always love you, no matter what path you choose for yourself. As long as you are happy. _Wan'an_ _._ " and with that, Mrs. Wang turned and followed her husband out the door. He closed the door behind him, a tinge of resent burning towards his mother. As if saying that would make up for her agreeing with everything his father said. He knew she had to, out of a matter of respect and decency, but the least she could have done was subtly say something when his father stepped out of line with his reprimands. But she did not. For a few moments, he stared at the door, until he turned and went up the stairs.

-xXx-

"Yao-Yao?" the sound of Ivan's soft voice got the Chinaman's attention. He had almost forgotten he was there. Yao walked in through the open bathroom door.

"How did everything go?"

He stared at the other man with a pained, bitter, saddened expression.

"Not well...I take it..."

No words were exchanged between them. All Yao did was throw himself into the merman's chest and cry a thousand tears.

"Poor Yao-Yao..." Ivan said, comforting the smaller form and rubbing his back, "There, there...let it out...It is okay...everything will be okay."

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Fuquin: Father**

 **Ma-Ma: Mom**

 **Erzi: Son**

 **Xiexie: Thank you**

 **Zaijian: Goodbye**

 **Wan'an: Goodnight**

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about bad parents! Jeez! Mein Gott! I had a heck of a time with this chapter! No wonder why it took so long to get out of my brain! It was hard to write and I did not really enjoy writing it that much anyway. I hope the result was okay. Anyhow~next chapter has more RoChu fluff. That's the kind of thing I like to write...well, you know, aside from the angsty stuff.**


	27. Chapter 27

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

Chapter XXVII

Yao left for work the next morning before Ivan awoke for the day.

Before he had gone to bed though, Yao had insisted on putting Ivan back in the pool downstairs, despite the merman's protests for him not to worry about it and just to go bed. But Yao was more stubborn than he was. So, there the merman was, waking up in the pool.

After he blinked his eyes open and sat up, he spent a few moments waking up, before deciding to eat the breakfast Yao had left on the coffee table for him. After eating, Ivan set to work making the shell necklaces.

-xXx-

Ivan spent the majority of the morning working on the shell necklaces, until he grew bored, and decided to wait for Yao to return for lunch like he always did. The familiar sound of the door opening caught his attention.

"Whew, it is chilly out there, aru." Yao said when he entered.

"Hello Yao-Yao!" the merman greeted, "How is your day going so far?"

"Ni-hao." the Chinaman greeted the merman with a kiss. "Fine I guess. It's a long day for some reason."

"Hmm..."

Yao collected Ivan's breakfast dish and then went into the kitchen to make lunch, "What have you been doing today, aru?" He was making racket in the kitchen.

"Nothing really. Waiting for you to come home. It is quiet without you around."

Yao smiled. "Wait, are you implying that I'm loud, aru?"

"Not really. But there is no one to talk to when you're gone."

"Oh. I see. Do you want me to leave music on for you when I leave again, aru?"

"Da, that would be good." Ivan yawned.

"Are you tired, aru?" Yao asked.

"Kind of."

The Chinaman yawned after him.

Ivan chuckled, "You are tired too, da?"

"Shi. I did not sleep well last night."

"Hmm..." Ivan replied, "I am sorry you did not have a good time with your parents."

Yao's heart lurched when he remembered, "N-no it is fine. They are always like that. I am used to it."

"You should not have to be used to that. They should be kinder to you like parents are supposed to. Especially since you took on so much responsibility as the oldest growing up. They should have gratitude for you, da?"

"They should, aru. But they don't."

"But...why?"

"Because they have expectations that I don't meet, aru." Ivan could tell by Yao's tone that he was getting upset, "And why would I meet them anyway? I'm a disappointment because I want to be in the field of art and culinary and not business like the rest of the men of the family." He huffed as he brought two bowls of noodle soup into the sitting room. He gave one two Ivan and sat down on the couch with his own.

"I really don't want to talk about this, aru." Yao said dryly.

"Oh...okay. I am sorry I asked..."

"It's fine. I'm glad someone cares."

They ate in silence. Eventually, Yao set his bowl on the table and turned to Ivan.

"Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you be so happy all the time? Especially with all the crap you have gone through, aru? How can someone who has gone through so much always be so cheerful every minute of every day? How can you wear a permanent smile, aru?"

"You are cheerful and smiley too Yao-Yao."

"I know...but I let my other emotions show...my more negative ones, and you don't. How can you keep them in like that?"

"Negative emotions?"

"Anger, sadness...those kind."

"I try to be happy all the time. Because it helps me cope with them. If I'm happy I enjoy myself more. And, I remind myself of happy things. I do not really think about the other things that much. I find what makes me happy, instead of wallowing in sadness or anger. Because how can things get better if I am not...opti-opti-optimistic? Da. Optimistic. And my negative emotions...another reason I don't show them is because...because..."

"Because...?"

"Because when I do, I hurt others." Ivan finished simply, "You think I am innocent Yao-Yao? Well, I am not. I have both physically and mentally hurt others before by letting out my emotions. That is why I only show my cheerfulness. I know what you are trying to say. You want me to feel like I can let out all my emotions with you. And I know I can. I am just afraid to. I do not want to hurt you...ever."

Yao leaned into him, "I doubt anything you say or do could hurt me enough to drive me away. And that is because I love you, and you have a pure heart." Yao said, "What I mean is, you can tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid. You can let out your emotions, it is okay, aru. I want you to."

Ivan put an arm around him.

"I understand that...but...talk is cheap, Yao-Yao."

Yao looked up at him, "You don't believe me, aru...!?" he sounded a little taken aback.

"No. It is more like I do not trust myself enough to be sure of that. Does that make sense?"

"I...guess..."

"I'm still a merman Yao-Yao...I am still a predator."

"A predator who has evolved into a gentle sweetheart who would never intentionally hurt anyone without reason."

"You trust me that much, Yao-Yao?"

"Yes. And it is because I love you, aru."

"You have more trust in me than I do in myself then..."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, aru."

"You do not know me well enough then..." Ivan said.

"I know you enough to know that you would never hurt me. And I know you enough to know that your intentions are always good ones."

"Yao-Yao, you are silly. You should still be careful of me. You are right, I would never hurt you intentionally, but I could on accident."

"What are you trying to say, aru!?"

"Nothing, I am just telling you to be careful. And I am trying to explain why I do not let my feelings out." Ivan said, "I love you, I do. But for your safety...it is better that I handle my own feelings and not get another involved."

Yao huffed, "I understand, aru. But if you ever need to talk, I am here."

"And that is enough for me." Ivan said. He kissed Yao on the forehead. "Thank you for always being here, Yao-Yao."

 _"Wuo ai ni."_ Yao replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh goodness! This is the cheesiest thing since freaking cheese in a can (I don't even know). But, all the angst tho...**

 **Anyway, I love writing fluff, but this is so mushy gushy I can't even! The Arthur Kirkland side of my personality is about ready to flip a table and gag, all the while going "Why?" and the Francis Bonnefoy side of my personality is like "Ohonhonhon, all zee romance!" Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Feedback and reviews are always welcome.**


	28. Chapter 28

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

After Yao left for work following their lunch, Ivan found himself incredibly bored. He laid in the pool, trying different positions, lazily listening to the music that the Asian had left on. It was some world renowned Russian singer called, "Vitas". His voice was not like that of a merperson, but he had a wide range, and all his music had a certain beauty about it. Ivan liked it. It relaxed him some how. He also found he could understand the music. Go figure though, it was in Russian.

As he enjoyed the music, he found himself getting a bit sleepy. He thought he would take a nap. He thought about going to sleep at the bottom of the pool, but sumberged underwater, the music was slightly muffled, and the vibrations in the water were not very enjoyable. He wanted to hear the music clearly. He tried to sleep resting on the rim of the tub, but that was not very comfortable either. He tried different positions to no avail, when his eyes suddenly caught sight of the couch.

Now that looked comfortable. He leaned over the side of the pool, and spread the large fleece blanket out on the cushions so his wet body would not ruin them. Then, he pulled himself up onto the couch, sprawling his body across it. He seemed to sink into it, and it felt like he was lying on a cloud. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. He fully extended his body. It was a little too big for the couch, so his tail hung over the arm. He turned on his side, with his face facing the back of the couch, hugging the pillow he was lying on. Then, he closed his eyes, with Vitas' song about a star and dreams putting him to sleep.

-xXx-

"Ivan!? What on earth are you doing!? Explain this, aru!" Yao's shocked voice woke the merman from his slumber.

Ivan started to turn his body, realizing his bottom half felt odd, "Hmm...?"

"No no, turn back around please, I don't need to see the front of you..."

"O-okay..." Ivan turned and peered over his shoulder, "Now explain what? Why I am on your couch? Because I wanted to sleep and listen to music at the same time, and I cannot hear the music so well underwater."

"No that is not what I mean. Where is your tail!?"

"Hmm..?"

"You have legs, aru! How did you get legs!? More importantly, why the h*ll are you naked on my couch!?"

Ivan looked down to see his violet tail replaced by a pair of human legs."Oh! I have legs! That is good to know! And I am naked? I did not realize that either. But Yao-Yao, why aren't you?" Ivan asked, confused, "Is there something wrong with it?" He did not understand, considering that it was a natural state.

Yao turned bright red, "Yes! There is! Because...because that is indecent in human society. It isn't something you do when others are around! That's why we wear clothes!"

"Oh...I did not know that."

"Now I guess I have to get you clothes aru." He pulled the blanket over Ivan's body, not wanting to see anymore than he already had.

"Stay covered, I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Into town to get you something to wear, aru!" and the Chinaman was out the door again.

-xXx-

Of course, Ivan was not one to stay still for long. So the moment Yao was out the door, he decided to try out these new legs. He followed Yao's orders by keeping the blanket wrapped around himself, and then sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. Then, he tried to stand up, but it was much harder than it looked. He had a hard time balancing his wait, and his legs shook and he fell forward, splashing into the pool.

He tried again. And still ended up on the floor. And the same thing happened again and again. But he wasn't going to give up. At least that was until...what in the seven seas!?

-xXx-

Yao came in through the front door, carrying a bag of clothes that he had picked out for Ivan. He hung up his coat and went down the entryway into the living room.

"Ivan I brought your-aiyaa! What the h*ll, aru!?" Yao dropped the bag.

The merman was lying on the floor, but his legs had vanished into a tail again.

"What happened to your legs!?"

"Umm..." Ivan propped himself up on his arms and looked up at Yao with his violet eyes. "Well, I tried to walk, then I fell in the pool. Then I got up and tried to walk again, but then next thing I know, I am on the floor and my tail is back."

Yao face-palmed. "And you have no idea how this happened...?"

Ivan shook his head.

Yao processed this information for a moment. "Wait, do you think the water could have something to do with it?"

"Maybe...? But I do not know. I would have thought we would learn about the ability to transform into human, but then again, we stay in the water, away from you."

"That is true. But think about it, aru. Taika is a mermaid, but she has legs and she stays on land...and we have never seen her with a tail, and we haven't seen her in the water either, aru. Maybe you get legs when you are not in the water."

"Oh, da, maybe...but we are out of water when we sit on rocks. And we do not transform."

"Don't you get uncomfortable when you start to dry?"

"Da, our tails start feeling very stiff, and they are hard to move if they get to dry. We do not like the discomfort, so we just go back in the water."

"That's it! Maybe your tail sheds when you dry, aru? You looked pretty dry when I got home."

"Da."

"Why don't we find out, aru."

He helped Ivan onto the couch, and the merman sat there, with the blanket wrapped around him. He watched as Ivan dried, and observed in wonder as the tail slowly began to dissolve.

"Aiyaa! That was like magic, aru!"

"Da."

"I guess now we have to tell Taika and her family that their tails shed when they dry, aru."

Ivan chuckled.

"Though I wish we could have discovered this sooner. It would have made things a lot easier, aru."

"Da. But now we know! Once I learn how to walk I can actually be useful and do more human things!" Ivan said enthusiastically, "Though right now, the only thing I am concered about is food. I am hungry."

Yao and Ivan both laughed, "Well, why don't you get dressed, aru. And then we can eat at the table."

"Okay!"

"Well, here are your clothes." Yao handed Ivan the shopping bag, "I wouldn't wear the button up and dress pants, aru, I would wear something more comfortable."

"Okay."

With that, Yao went into the kitchen to get started on food.

Ivan smiled. Now he had his "land legs", and was one step closer to being "human".

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Ivan finally has legs now! He can hang out with Yao more! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for tomorrow's update!**


	29. Chapter 29

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

Chapter XXIX

"When we are done eating, I am going to help you practice walking, aru." Yao said, once he had carried Ivan to the table.

"Da." Ivan replied.

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Once they finished, Yao collected their plates, and put them in the sink. Then, he pulled Ivan's chair out.

"Alright aru. We are going to practice standing first before we actually try to walk, aru. That way, you can work on balancing."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go into the living room and clear out the middle of the floor so we can practice, aru." Yao went into the living room and moved the coffee table off to the side so Ivan would not fall and break it or hurt himself.

Then he came back into the kitchen to get the merman.

"Alright, so the first thing we are going to do is get out of the chair. "Use the table as leverage, aru."

"Da. Okay."

Yao pulled the chair out. Ivan put his hands against the table, and used his arms to shakily lift his body up, while Yao supported his back.

"Alright, now stand up straight, do not hunch over the table, aru. We do not walk hunched over, that his bad for our backs, aru."

Ivan straightened his legs, and made them very stiff. "You can relax your posture a bit, aru, you do not need to be so tense."

Ivan tried his best to do so.

"There, aru. See. You are standing up straight, easy."

"It feels very strange." Ivan said, "I feel like my body is very heavy."

"That is because you are not used to it, aru. After a while, that feeling will go away."

Ivan stood for a while trying to get used to this unfamiliar feeling of standing up straight.

"Okay, that is the easy part, aru. Now, comes the harder part, taking steps. The thing you need to remember about this is, when you walk, you start on your heels, and roll onto your toes. Heel-toe. Make sense, aru?"

"Da."

"Alright, let us try it then. Try to follow me."

He stood in front of Ivan, keeping his arms around him to steady him if he fell.

The merman turned his body, taking a couple of clumsy, shaky steps.

"Stand straight, remember that, aru."

Ivan nodded, watching his feet as he placed them one in front of the other. He stopped when he reached the end of the table.

"You are doing fine, aru." Yao said, "Why don't we try going into the living room, and then you can take a break on the couch, aru?"

"Da." Ivan nodded.

"Alright, aru." Yao came next to him, only to realize the Russian was quite a bit taller than him. He must have been six feet tall. Six inches taller than Yao. That was half of a foot! "Holy-Aiyaa! You're tall, aru! I thought it was just your tail, but I was wrong...this might be a bit of a problem."

"Hmm...I am sorry for being tall."

Yao chuckled, "No, aru. It's alright. You are just a tall person that is all, aru. Nothing wrong with that. In fact I think I can work around this if I try, aru."

He supported Ivan with one arm on his middle/hip, and put the other one around his back.

"Drape one arm around my shoulder, aru. Without hunching forward."

"O-ok." Ivan did so.

"Now, let us try this, aru. Take a couple of steps." Ivan took another shaky step forward.

"Let go of the table, aru. You will be fine. I am supporting you, and if you fall, as long as you don't land on your arm, you are fine, aru. Remember, heel-toe, and stand up straight."

Ivan took a deep breath and let go of the table, but the moment he did, his legs shook and he fell forward, nearly pulling Yao to the floor as he slid down onto the carpet.

"S-sorry..." Ivan said, blushing.

"It is fine, aru. It is hard the first time. Let's just stand up again and start over. Word of advice, of you start to go forward, dig your toes into the ground and fight to try and catch balance again, aru. And, maybe hold your arm slightly out too, aru. For the extra balance."

Ivan nodded, determination evident in his eyes.

He stood up again, and continued to take shaky steps. Of course, he fell, but between each fall he got more and more steps in, getting farther every time.

Eventually, they made it into the living room, and Ivan plopped down on the couch with a tired sigh.

"That is very hard and tiring. I do not know how humans do it."

"It is for the first few times, aru. But after a while it only gets easier, just like learning any other new skill, aru."

"Da. I was better than I was earlier."

"Shi. Now, I am going to go get us each some water to drink, aru."

"Da. That sound good."

Yao got up off the couch and went back into the kitchen, while Ivan observed his walking movement, hoping that it would help him learn.

Yao returned with the glasses of water, and they took a much needed break before Yao said, "I am going to try something different, aru."

He got up off the couch and then took Ivan's hands, backing up so they were fully extended. "What I am going to have you do is walk towards me, okay?"

"Are you sure? I do not want-"

"It is part of learning, aru, it will be fine, trust me."

"O-okay." Ivan was still uncertain. But he did not debate with his teacher. He slowly stood up again, and then took a few more slow, shaky steps.

"That is it, good job, aru. Walk towards me."

He paid attention to Yao, focusing intently.

However, of course, when he was almost to the Chinaman, he lost his balance, and of course he fell forward onto the smaller form, knocking them both to the ground, landing on top of him.

They met eyes and both turned bright red as Ivan lifted himself off of Yao.

"Are you okay!?" He exclaimed.

"Sh-shi, aru. That was more awkward and funny than anything."

"Da. I think so too." Ivan pulled himself into a sitting position, folding his legs as if they were still a tail.

Yao yawned.

"I think we are done for today, aru. We will practice again tomorrow. I am tired."

"Da. Me too." then the merman said, "Yao-Yao?"

"Shi?"

"Since I have legs now, do I still have to sleep in the pool?"

Yao chuckled, "No, of course not, aru. You can sleep on my couch. I would let you share my bed with me, but I don't think climbing stairs would be the best idea for you, aru."

"You are probably right. But when I am good at walking we will share the same bed then, da?"

"Of course. We're a couple, aru. That is what couples do."

"And good friends," Ivan added.

"Yeah, that too."

The merman yawned.

"I am tired..." Yao helped him onto the couch.

"Are you sleeping in those sweats and that t-shirt, aru?"

"Da."

"Alright then. I am going to grab you another blanket. Do you need anything else before I go upstairs?"

"No, I think just another blanket will be fine."

"Alright." Yao walked down the hall and fetched another blanket from the linen closet. He brought it to the couch and then covered the merman up, tucking him in.

"You have that wandering look," Ivan said, "What are you thinking about?"

"I used to tuck my siblings in like this every night and then read them bedtime story, aru." He shook his head, "I'm a sentimental idiot, ignore me." He kissed his partner, "Goodnight Vanechka, sleep well, sweet dreams."

"You are not a sentimental idiot," Ivan replied, "You are the one that does not give yourself credit."

Yao smiled. "Thanks, aru." He chuckled, and then yawned again.

"Goodnight Yao-Yao. Sleep well too. I love you."

Yao smiled once more before kissing him again.

"I love you, more, aru."

Ivan smiled, "I love you most."

Yao chuckled, "Goodnight." He said. Then, he turned and left the living room, flicking off the light, and then vanishing up the stairs.

Ivan smiled after him, before taking off his shirt, not wanting to wear the itchy thing, and then getting into a comfortable position, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Harbors of Our Own

* * *

 **A/N: You're getting two chapters today. Because I can't stand leaving it at 29 chapters. I hate any number right before a new group of ten (9, 19, 29, 39), they drive me crazy! So, here you go. Two chapters today. Onwards to chapter 30, whoop!**

* * *

Chapter XXX

So from that day forward, Yao would come home from work, they would eat, and then they would practice walking. Ivan would also practice every day when Yao was actually working. Days, and then weeks passed, and Ivan had improved quite a lot, and continued to do so every day.

Yao was impressed by how quick of a learner the merman actually was.

Eventually, Ivan was able to walk completely by himself. This allowed for much more things to do with Yao. For example, going out for walks, running errands, eating out, that sort of thing. And they spent less and less time near the beach, and more time together, doing various things that Ivan could not do previously.

Additionally, he liked being able to move around the house, and actually do things for himself. He could eat and drink when he wanted to, and he took the time to explore Yao's little house. His favorite part about the house, however, was the window in the living room. He could look out at the world outisde, and watch the people pass by. He began to learn the routines of Yao's neighbors. For example, there was a younger woman that walked her dog every morning around 8:30 AM. An elderly couple took walks in the afternoon, if the day was nice. A young man rode his bike in the late afternoon. People came in went, passing by houses on either sides of streets, every single day. And, if he looked far enough out, he could just see the ocean. That made him sad sometimes though, because it reminded him of the pod.

He wondered how everyone was. He wondered what had been happening lately, and he wondered if they were missing him. He doubted that though. Why would they miss him anyway?

Many a time, when Ivan's mind wandered to those sentimental thoughts, he would grow solemn, and he would step away from the window and go and do something else.

Mostly, that was watching television. His favorite thing to watch on the television was live performances, and plays, and operas, movies too. But mostly, it was anything which involved dancing. He thought dancing was absolutely fascinating. He thought it was incredible how humans could move with such grace and beauty when they did it. So much so that he actually began to teach himself how. Copying the movement on the screen, and even searching it up on this lovely thing called "internet" Yao had taught him about, and this lovely website called "YouTube". It was something to do.

He also practiced drawing and writing too, and he studied Mandarin so he could actually understand what people were saying. And of course, he worked on the shell necklaces for him and Yao. Soon, he was going to "propose" to him. Well, not really, but he was going to ask him to bind with him. Which was the merfolk's equivalent to proposing. He just needed to "wait for the oppurtune moment" just as that pirate captain had said in one of the movies that Ivan had watched on television the other day.

-xXx-

Yao returned home from work one evening, to quite the sight to see. There was some ballet music playing, and Ivan was dancing. He focused on his movement, paying attention to his feet as he moved around the living room.

"Ivan...what are you doing, aru?"

The merman stopped suddenly, and sat down. "I was...umm-"

"You were dancing, aru." Yao said.

"D-da." his cheeks flushed red, "I am trying to learn. I have been practicing for while now."

"You looked like you were doing decently, aru." Yao said, coming over to the tall merman and greeting him with a kiss.

"Spasiba. But it is harder than it looks."

"Shi, I bet." Yao replied, "Are you hungry?"

"Da."

"I was thinking we could eat out tonight, aru. We have not gone in a while, and it is Friday."

"Okay. Are we going to go to that place again? With the clam chowder?"

"Don't we always, aru?" Yao replied, "Of course we are. Then we can take a walk down the pier, aru."

"Da."

"Alright, why don't we go change then Also, you are going to want your coat, it is cold out there."

-xXx-

The changed their clothes, and then went out into the crisp winter air. They climbed in Yao's car and they drove to the resteraunt. It was their favorite place to go, and it was across from the pier and the water. It was the one that Yao had gone to the day he decided that he was going to go back to the beach and summon Ivan.

"Do you want to sit outside, still, aru? It is cold."

"We can sit where you want, Yao-Yao. I do not like the cold much, but it is not anything I cannot tolerate."

"Then we will go inside aru, and ask them to seat us beside the window so we can see out."

Ivan nodded, and then held the door open for Yao. They went up to the front desk, where the hostess greeted them. It was crowded, but it was not as packed as it could sometimes be.

 _"Welcome."_ she said, _"Party of two?"_

 _"Shi,"_ Yao responded.

 _"Alright. It is going to be a couple minutes,"_ she answered, _"Someone will seat you."_

 _"Is there a possibility for a window seat, aru?"_

 _"Shi. I think we can get you in a booth, though you might have to wait a bit more."_

 _"That's fine, aru."_

As she talked to them, Yao could tell that she was trying not to stare at Ivan. That was the one thing Yao did not like about being seen in public with him. Everywhere they went they would receive stares and looks. It made Yao angry. It was rude. He understood why. What with Ivan's tall form, pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and bright violet eyes, he was definitely very unique compared to the typical dark-haired, dark-eyed natives and locals. But still, the staring bothered Yao. Though it seemed to bother him more than it did Ivan. If Ivan caught someone staring, he would simply smile at them. But if Yao caught people staring, he would glare.

They went and sat down on the seats at the front of the resteraunt, waiting to be taken to their table. Once again, other people waiting stared at Ivan. Yao glared at them, body tense. God, he hated it so much.

That was when a little girl, who looked to be about seven or eight left her parents' side to go up to them. She stood in front of them and started talking to Ivan.

 _"Wow, you have purple eyes! Purple is my favorite color! I want eyes like that!"_

Ivan chuckled, _"Thank you."_ He answered.

 _Her parents need to get this girl under control!_ Yao thought. That was when her mother came over, speaking sternly.

 _"Come back here!"_ she exclaimed, _"You do not just go and talk to strangers!"_ The mother picked her up, apologizing to them before walking away, still scolding her child.

"She was cute." he said to Yao.

"Yeah but still. Her parents need to keep a closer eye on her." he replied, "Also, you're Mandarin is improving a lot."

"Spasiba. Hey Yao-Yao? How come it bothers you so much when people look over here?"

"Because they stare at you, aru. And it's rude!"

"I do not mind, honestly."

"I understand if they glance, but staring is just rude."

"Does it make you jealous?" Ivan asked.

Yao blushed, "Well no-k-kinda-I mean-aiyaa! I find it rude mostly."

"It makes you jealous, da."

"Well..."

"Yao-Yao, I only have eyes for you. You know that. I only love once, remember? And it is you I love. And only you. So don't worry."

The Chinaman blushed, "You are so cheesy, aru. But staring is still rude."

Ivan chuckled. "You are so silly. My silly little Yao-Yao." Yao blushed again.

A waitress called their attention.

-xXx-

The hostess seated them, and handed them the menus to look over while they waited for the waitress. They ordered their usual clam chowder and tea, and immersed themselves in conversation while they waited.

"Did you enjoy your day, Ivan?"

"Da. I have been practicing my dancing...Did you?"

"Shi. I got a promotion today! I'm now one of the head cooks!"

"Oh! That is very good, Yao-Yao! Congratulations! I am so happy for you! You work so hard, you deserve it!"

Yao chuckled.

"Though...what does that mean...exactly..?"

"It means I get to tell people what to do and I get a higher wage. So I make more money. We can be better off now, aru."

"Da. That is very good news."

"Yao-Yao? How do you get a job?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Well, if you want a good job, you have to go to school-to college and take classes, to get a degree so you are qualified for them. You can get jobs without a degree...but those do not pay as well."

"Hmm..."

"Are you thinking you are wanting to find a job Ivan?"

"Da. But I need to drive too, don't I? To actually get there?"

"Shi, it is always good to know how, but there is always public transportation. Like a bus or cab, aru."

"Da."

"What would you be interested in doing, aru?"

"Dancing maybe? Or making things, since I'm good at that. Though I should not do something that involves water."

"Oh no, aru. We do not want you transforming in front of people like that." he said this quietly.

"Da, of course we do not."

"Well, Ivan, if you want to, I can try to look into signing you up for some college classes, aru."

"Really?"

Yao nodded, "But they would be online courses. That would mean I do not actually have to send you to a physical school. It would be much more convenient for us. That...and, despite my promotion, I still do not have enough money to send you."

"Okay."

"You can sign up for classes after this school year ends, aru. That is still a while from now. But still."

"Okay! That sound good!"

"And if you want, you can look for a job that doesn't recquire schooling. And you can apply for that any time."

"Can I work at your resteraunt?" Ivan asked.

"Umm...well...it is not my place to hire you. And you could not work as a cook, but maybe as a host or waiter if you want...? I can look into that for you, aru."

"Da! Okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Da. It gets a little boring at home by myself sometimes. And plus, I am an adult. I'm going to be twenty-seven at the end of the month. I need to have responsibility like you do. I can't just sit at home and do nothing, da?"

"That's right, aru." Yao replied, "Oh, and your birthday is on the thirtieth of December, isn't it?"

"Da! You remembered!"

"We will have to do something special, aru."

Ivan giggled.

-xXx-

Their dinner was soon brought to them, and after they finished their filling meal, they could be found taking a walk down the pier, fingers entwined.

It was frigid cold, and the air was crisp with a slight breeze. They could see their warm breath in front of them, and a few stars above them, and the dark expanse of water out over the railing. If they looked out far enough, they could see the distant, lit up, bustling port cities.

"D*mn, aru. I forgot how cold it was in the winter." Yao said, when they sat down on a bench and looked out at the expanse in front of them.

Ivan replied, "Da. Though, it is not quite as cold as the shores of Russia get during this time. The winters there are awful."

"I'd imagine so, aru."

Ivan sighed.

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao leaned into Ivan's shoulder.

"Da...I just...you know..."

"I get it, aru. You miss your family."

Ivan nodded.

"I do not miss them as much as I used to, but I still do miss them. I wish I could see them again. But I cannot." he trailed off, "Can you imagine what it is like...to have your entire family turn against you...just because you are different? To shun you and kick you out..." he spoke these words half to himself.

"Vanechka, I'd almost say you were a fool for asking me that, aru. You know I do."

Ivan looked down at him, meeting his gaze. "Da. You are right. I think that is one of the reasons I love you so much, Yao-Yao."

"Shi. Me as well. You understand me better than anyone else ever could."

"It is something we both have in common, da."

"Yes, aru. It is."

"Hey, Yao-Yao?"

"Shi?"

"When is the last time you tried contacting your siblings?"

"A while ago. Back when we spent those five and a half months away from each other, aru."

"Da." Ivan hated remembering that, "And, what was the result of that?"

"Well, I contacted Kiku, and we were able to go to lunch one day. It was nice, aru. I just wish I could have seen the others too. It was my fault though, he was the only one I really contacted."

"That is good, da? Why don't you try contacting them all this time? You can invite them to dinner or something."

"I-I don't know about that, aru..."

"It is worth try, da? If the others have not seen you...I am sure they miss you? Would they not?"

"I suppose, aru. Kiku seemed like he missed me...but he did not really show it. He does not really show his emotions all that much, aru."

"I think you should try to contact them. It would be good for you, da?"

"I...really do not know...maybe. I will think about it."

Ivan smiled.

Suddenly, he felt something land on his nose.

"I just felt something drop on my nose." he said. Then, he felt more tiny drops.

"Look at the sky, aru!" Yao said excietedly.

"What, what is it?" he looked up, there were tiny white drops falling through the air, "It's cold."

"It is snow, aru! It barely snows here! Look!"

They watched the little flakes fall through the sky. Even though it was a dark, their eyes had long since adjusted and they could see.

"It is pretty!" Ivan exclaimed, "They are like tiny little dots."

Yao giggled, and then entwined his fingers with Ivan's, sighing contently as he leaned into his shoulder.

"Maybe we'll get a white Christmas, aru."

"Maybe." Ivan replied.

"Why don't we walk some more, aru?"

"Da. Sounds good."

They got off the bench, and walked hand in hand down the pier in the powdery, falling snow.


	31. Chapter 31

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Enjoy the fluff, my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter XXXI

After their conversation and their walk in the snow, Yao and Ivan returned home, tired, but happy.

They climbed up the stairs, and changed their clothes, nestling underneath the covers in their now shared bed.

"Goodnight Yao-Yao." Ivan said.

"Sleep well Vanechka." They gave each other a chaste, goodnight kiss, and then Yao clicked off the lamp.

When they lay down again, Ivan pulled the smaller form into his chest, and the Chinaman melted into the other's embrace, curling up so he fit perfectly in Ivan's grasp.

-xXx-

The next morning, both of them woke up very late. For some reason that was the best sleep either had ever had.

Yao was up first, and he sat up, stretching. It was cool in the house, so he kept himself covered up. Ivan was still sleeping. He was on his side, facing the other, a smile on his face, and his bangs and hair fanned out on the pillow. He was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Yao smiled, before grabbing his phone. As he laid in bed last night, with the merman's arms around him, he had thought very hard about his words, and had decided to contact his siblings to invite them over for dinner next weekend. It wasn't quite Christmas yet, but he thought it about time that he got together with them. He put them all in a group text, and typed a message:

"Hi guys. I was wondering if any of you were busy next weekend. I'd like to invite you all over to my house for dinner at 19:00. It's about time we siblings got together. I miss you all, since I haven't seen you in a while, and I'm interested to know what you all have been up to. Please write back soon.

Yao."

He took a deep breath and pressed send, followed by a mix of nerves and excitement. He hoped they could all come, because he would plan a full buffet meal with everyone's favorites. He just had to wait for them to respond.

He put the phone on vibrate, and set it back on the night stand.

The moment he did, he felt the bed shift beside him and heard a yawn. He looked down, Ivan was just waking up, fluttering his bright violet orbs open.

"Good morning, Yao-Yao." He smiled.

"Hi Ivan. How did you sleep?"

"I slept good. Did you?"

"Shi. I also thought about what you said last night. About me contacting my siblings, aru."

"Oh?"

"Shi. I invited them all over for dinner next weekend."

Ivan sat up with a bright expression, "Oh Yao-Yao that is great news! I hope they all come, then I can finally meet them!"

The Chinaman smiled at the Russian's ethusiasm.

-xXx-

The day went on as normal, it was just a stay-at-home relaxation day. Yao waited for his siblings to respond. He hadn't heard from any of them today. Ivan saw that he kept checking his phone, and saw the disappointment on his face.

"Do not worry yourself too much," Ivan said, offering a comforting hand on his shoulder, "They will respond, just give them time. They have an entire week to respond."

Yao returned the smile, "Thanks Ivan."

-xXx-

The day ended without a response.

Yao huffed with disappointment, "I would have thought at least one of them would have responded by now. It's been an entire day, aru."

"They are probably busy." Ivan figured.

"That, or they're ignoring me, aru."

"Hmm..." Ivan did not really know how to respond.

-xXx-

When the merman awoke the next morning, the bed sheets were cold beside him. He knew Yao had gone to work. He slowly got up and changed his clothes. Then, he brushed his teeth, careful not to get any other part of him wet, and then went downstairs to warm up his breakfast. Then, he resumed his daily routine. He opened the window to reveal a beautiful scene of white snow blanketing the outside world.

"Wow, snow is so pretty." Ivan said aloud, to no one in particular. He gazed out the window for a few more moments, before he sat down on the couch and continued to work on the shell necklaces. He was almost done with them. When he finished them, he could plan how he was going to ask Yao to bind with him. He was very nervous about it. He wasn't sure how Yao would respond, and not only that, he knew that once he made that commitment, he would be cursed.

He was going to ask him though. He would catch Yao in his best mood, and then he would pose the question. Then, they would bind themselves, and Ivan would never have to worry about losing him again. But before that, he wanted to get as much swimming in as possible, before he fully confined himself to land. He wanted that last taste of freedom. However, he was going to let Yao know so he wouldn't worry about him. He hadn't gone swimming for a while. It was too cold for Yao to get in the water.

He reached a stopping point with the necklaces, and then put them down, and decided to practice dancing.

-xXx-

His attention was drawn to the door when he heard it open and Yao came inside, followed by a gust of frosty wind. He was home for lunch as usual.

"Hello Yao-Yao!" Ivan greeted.

"Hi." Yao replied, coming over and giving Ivan a quick kiss, and then he went into the kitchen to wash his hands. Ivan followed.

"How is your day so far?" the merman asked, "Did you get a response from anyone."

"It's fine. And shi, I did. Kiku responded to me. He said he could come."

"Oh! That is very good news."

"Yeah." Yao dried his hands on a dish towel, "What sounds good for lunch, aru? I can whip up some tuna salad pretty quickly, aru."

"Da, that sounds good."

"Alright."

Yao took the ingredients out of the fridge.

"What can I do to help?" Ivan asked.

"Can you get us something to drink? Some water maybe?"

"Okay. You don't want tea instead?"

"Oh, that's right, I taught you how to make that. If you want to make us some green tea, that's fine with me."

"Okay!" Ivan washed his hands eagerly got started. He carefully filled the electric kettle with water, and then pressed the button to start the boiling. Then, he got two cups down form the cupboard, along with the actual tea bags.

"What can I do while I wait for the kettle to boil?"

"You can set the table."

"Okay." Ivan got a couple of bowls down from the cupboard, two tea cups and saucers, napkins, and chopsticks from the drawer. He set the table quickly, because he wanted to help Yao as much as possible, "Do you want me to cut up some vegetables, Yao-Yao?"

"Sure, if you want, aru. You can cut up the tomatoes."

"Okay."

"I like having help in the kitchen," Yao said, "It makes my meal preparation go a lot quicker, aru."

Ivan giggled.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to cook, aru." Yao said, "Then, you can be even more helpful."

"I would love to learn."

"Hopefully you won't be as bad of a cook as Francis's boyfriend though, aru."

Ivan giggled again, "You mean Arthur, da? The one with the British accent that we saw at the summer festival?"

Yao nodded. "That seems like forever ago."

"Da." Ivan replied.

They talked plesantly as they prepared their mid-day meal. Ivan only stopped chopping veggies to prepare their tea.

Eventually, lunch was ready, and they sat down and enjoyed the healthy meal.

"Yao-Yao?"

The Chinaman stopped eating and put down his bowl, "Shi?"

"Is it okay for me to be going out of the house when you are busy working?"

"Of course you can, Ivan! You aren't confined to our house, aru. You can do whatever you want, just make sure you can find the way back home." Yao replied.

"Okay. I just would not want to worry you if I left and was not home in time for you to come home and you worried about me. I wanted to tell you first."

Yao chuckled, "You're so cute, aru. You have a phone. You can always contact me."

"Oh that's right..." Ivan blushed.

"Where would you want to go?"

"Mainly back to the ocean for swimming. I have not swam in a while. I would also take walks in the neighborhood, and go into town too. But I don't know what I would do there, I have no money." he frowned.

"Oh, that's right, aru! Are you still interested in the host or waiter position, aru?"

"Da."

"I'll have to ask for you."

"Thanks Yao-Yao!"

"And I'm sorry we haven't gone back to the ocean in a while. But it's cold. It's too cold to swim."

"For you, but not for me."

"Do you want to go this evening?"

"If you do not mind." Ivan answered with a smile.

"We'll have to visit the Nordics when the weather turns and it's warm enough for me to go back in the water again." Yao said.

"Da. Of course."

That was when Yao's phone buzzed.

"Oh, maybe it's one of my siblings." Yao took the phone from his pocket and checked the message.

"Oh, it's Lien, my sister."

"Is she coming?"

Yao read the message, "Shi, she is."

They finished eating, cleaned up, and with a kiss, Yao was back out the door.

"See you when I get home, Vanechka."

"Bye Yao-Yao."

-xXx-

The Chinaman returned home that evening after a day at work. The two greeted each other the same as they always did, and then Yao went upstairs to change into comfortable clothes.

He joined Ivan on the couch.

"How was work? Did you get anymore responses?"

"It was fine," Yao answered, "And no, I didn't, but I did get you this." Yao handed Ivan a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a job application, aru. You fill this out, and I'll help you make a resume, and then you turn in the form, and if they like what the papers say, they'll call you back for an interview and if all goes well, you can get a job."

"Oh yay! Thank you Yao-Yao! That is very great news! Now I don't have to sit at home anymore. I'm going to start filling this out right away."


	32. Chapter 32

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. Originally, this was meant to include another part, but my beta informed me that it would be better if I took said part and included it in the next chapter. So that's what I did.**

* * *

Chapter XXXII

"Hmm..." Ivan hummed thoughtfully. He and Yao were sitting at the table, working on Yao's computer, typing up a resume.

"This is asking for skills and talents, aru."

"Oh, well that's easy." Ivan replied, "I am good with animals, I can make lots of things."

"While those are talents, aru, I don't really think they apply here."

Ivan frowned, "Hmm..."

"I'll put them down anyway, aru." Yao's fingers danced quickly across the keys.

"I've also mentored younger merfolk." his mind immediately went to Emil, Karina, and Andrei.

"Well, that's something, aru."

"I also have really sharp senses."

"Oh yeah aru, they're definitely above average." Yao replied, "I am also going to put down the fact that you speak fluently in English, Russian, and Mandarin."

-xXx-

They walked on Ivan's resume for a while, until at last they finished it. Yao printed it, and then stacked the resume and application, paper-clipping them together.

"There we are, that's done, aru."

"Can you take it tomorrow?"

"I can, but you have to come with me. First impressions are key when getting a job, aru."

"Okay, that is fine with me. But what will I do while you are working?"

"If they like what they see on your paperwork, they might interview you on the spot."

"Wh-what am I supposed to do if that happens?" Ivan asked nervously.

"Answer their questions, they won't be hard questions. They'll be simple. They'll ask you things such as why you're interested in the job, what job you're applying for, what skills you have that qualify you, and they'll also ask you to demonstrate customer service, aru...those things."

"So basically everything on the resume, da?"

"Basically."

"Can we practice though? Just so I am prepared in case."

"If you want, aru."

-xXx-

The next day, Yao woke Ivan and told him to get ready to go, and to make himself look professional.

Thus, he could be found in the mirror, buttoning a white dress shirt, smoothing down a dark blue suit jacket, buttoning a pair of charcoal trousers. He followed Yao out their bedroom door, but not before grabbing his white, wool scarf and wrapping it carefully around his neck, for he never left his house without it.

-xXx-

"Alright Ivan," Yao said once they arrived at the restaurant, "Remember what we practiced. I am going to go get ready for work, and you just walk up to the front and ask to speak to a manager."

"Da." Ivan nodded.

With that, Yao walked towards the back, leaving the Russian by himself.

Ivan took a deep breath and then walked up to the front desk, greeting the young hostess who looked to be about seventeen.

"Good morning, miss." He smiled.

"H-hello sir," her voice shook slightly as she fixed her eyes on his intimidating form, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak to a manger please, I have a job application."

"O-okay. Excuse me one moment." she called to one of her co-workers, and sent for a manager.

This woman that the other hostess brought out was a little younger than Ivan.

"You wanted to speak to a manager," she said, and then proceeded to introduce herself. She shook his hand and then said, "You have a job application, yes?"

"Uhh, yes I do," he handed her the papers, "My name is Ivan Braginsky. I would like to apply for either the waiter or host position. I do not really have a preference which one."

"Hmm..." she looked over the papers, and then looked back up at him, "Alright, if you will follow me this way, please."

She led him to the seating area, and they sat down at one of the more secluded tables.

So Yao was right about an on-spot interview.

-xXx-

"So how did everything go?" Yao asked Ivan when they sat down for lunch.

"I think it went very well. I answered all the questions and demonstrated customer service, just like you said I would have to. The manager seemed like she was pretty happy when I left. I left her my number, and she said I would get a call back if they want to hire me...I am nervous though, what if I did something wrong and I don't get called back?

"It really wouldn't be the end of the world, aru. You could always search elsewhere."

"I know I could, but I want to work with you though."

Yao smiled, "So do I." then he offered a comforting hand on the Russian's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out, aru. If you think you did good, then you probably did. So I wouldn't worry too much."

"Thanks." Ivan smiled.

-xXx-

And two weeks later, Ivan was, in fact, called back for another interview, and after the holidays would enthusiastically, excitedly be found returning to the restaurant in a waiter's uniform, with a name tag pinned to his vest.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here we have a long chapter for ya'll! Enjoy! Also, _We are Together,_ is an amazing song by Russian singer, Vitas. I will provide that link via my profile. **

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

The next day following his on the spot interview, and the rest of the week, Ivan was home by himself. Between finishing the shell necklaces and practicing his dancing, he spent every moment he could swimming in the ocean. He went far and wide, exploring places that he had never seen before.

He cherished the feeling of speeding through the water, in the mer-body he had missed. He wanted to get as much swimming in as he possibly could. Because he knew that once he bound himself to Yao, he would not get to taste this sort of freedom again. So he wanted to swim as much as he could, before he confined himself to land for the rest of his life. And on the Friday of that week, he was finally ready. He had mustered enough courage, so he thought, and his stomach was fluttery with butterflies and his mind was brewing with hope.

-xXx-

He got up early. Yao had already left for work and would be working a little late today. Normally, Ivan didn't like that, but today it was perfect, because it would give him plenty of time to do what he needed to and to put his plan into place. He had also told Yao not to bother coming home for lunch, but instead to go out and treat himself.

Yao had awkwardly agreed, slightly perplexed at Ivan's behavior.

-xXx-

Ivan spent the entire morning cleaning the house. He did everything. He picked up the mess, he organized. He tidied every room. He vacuumed the carpet, mopped the floor, and dusted. He did the dishes, the laundry...everything.

When he finished that, he prepared salad for the two of them. He made the same tuna salad Yao had whipped up that one day. He tediously, thoroughly followed the recipe, determined to get the dish completely perfect. Everything had to be perfect. It had to be perfect because he knew full well that Yao had the tendency to be a perfectionist.

If it wasn't perfect, it would ruin everything. And Ivan was not going to let that happen. Getting everything perfect was indeed stressful. But he would do it for Yao.

-xXx-

Once the salad dish was done, he put cling wrap over the plastic green bowl, and put it to chill in the fridge until dinner.

He ate a quick lunch, just in time for a ring to be heard at the door.

"I am coming!" He called.

He made his way over the door and opened it. He recognized the wavy blonde hair, trendy clothing, and sparkling blue eyes standing alone at the door immediately

It was Francis. The Russian had contacted him a couple of days ago, and informed him of his plan to 'propose'. The Frenchman was absolutely delighted, and had generously, happily agreed to fly in and help with it.

He had with him a large bouquet of flowers. It was an assortment of lillies, orchids, and hydrangea. There were also some red roses arranged within the bouquet as well.

"That's is a lot of flowers you have there." Ivan said.

Francis laughed, "Oui. I had zhis arrangement customized for you. I zhink zhat 'e will like zhem."

"Da. I think so too. I know I do. Here, come in, it is cold." He sidestepped to permit the Frenchman's entry.

"Merci." Francis stepped inside and Ivan closed and bolted the door behind him.

"Here, I will hold those." He took the floral arrangements from the shorter man so he could shrug off his outerwear and his boots.

He handed the bouquet back once he did, and then led him into the main part of the house.

"Zhis is nice." Francis commented, "I like zee decorations. And zhat painting is tres jolie."

"That mean very pretty, da?"

"Oui."

"You know he painted that himself, da?"

"Oh? 'E did? Tres bien! I remembere at university 'e would always sketch zhings all zee time."

Ivan nodded.

"'E should be an artist, I would pay for zhat artwork."

Ivan smiled, "I am sure he would love to hear that from you."

Francis smiled.

"Umm...I am going to go get a vase for flowers." Ivan said.

He went into the kitchen and retrieved the decorative, crystalline vase from underneath the sink. He rinsed it out, filled it with water, and then carried it back into the living room along with a pair of shears.

He set it on the coffee table, and handed the the Frenchman the tool.

"Merci." He snipped the ends of the flowers off at an angle, and set them in the vase.

"We can leave them here until I set table."

"Oui." Francis agreed, "Anyway. You asked me 'ere to prepare food, non?"

"Da. I already picked the recipes. One for cake and one for the main course."

"What do you 'ave for me?"

"The recipes are in the kitchen, follow me please." He led Francis into said kitchen. A recipe book was waiting on the counter, opened to directions for Ginger-Soy Steamed Halibut.

"Oh, zhat looks good." Francis commented.

"Mmm hmm." Ivan agreed, and then he said, "Thank you so much for flying all the way out here to help me with this."

Francis smiled, "No problem. I am always glad to 'elp, especially with romantic zhings like zhis. It is kind of my specialty, if I do say so myself."

Ivan chuckled, "I asked the right person then."

"Well, I am going to get started now." Francis rolled up his sleeves, pulled his hair back in a ponytail, tied on and apron, and washed his hands.

"What can I do to help?" Ivan asked.

"You bring me zee ingredients, since I do not know zhis kitchen."

"Da. Okay."

-xXx-

They spent the majority of the afternoon cooking together. They cooked the fish and baked the Gateau au Chocolat. Well, Francis did. Ivan eagerly cleaned up after him and did the dishes, making sure to keep the kitchen in top shape. It was only a matter of time before the kitchen was filled with a mouth-watering aroma of cooking food.

Ivan quite liked Francis. He was nice, very bubbly and cheerful. Although the occasional "innuendos" were a bit awkward, but it wasn't anything particularly intolerable.

"So, 'ow long 'ave you been togezher with Yao?" Francis asked curiously as he was preparing the cake for baking.

"Umm...hmm...we met in May, and it is December. We have been friends for eight months I think. Well, if you count the four and a half months we had to spend away from each other that is. We have been an actual couple for almost three months."

"Hmm. Zhat 'asn't been zhat long zhen."

"Not exactly, but it feels like ages."

"Oui. I get zhat." Francis replied thoughtfully, "'Ey, you look very nervous. Are you?"

"Da. I am. I honestly do not know how he will react when I say the words. I am little afraid he might say no. Then it will just be awkward."

"Oui, zhat was zee same zhing I felt when I asked Arthur to marry me. I was honestly afraid he would just laugh at me and say "In your dreams, Frog." But, I still did it. I was very hopeful, and I felt in my heart zhat he would say yes."

"And did he?"

Francis nodded, "'E did. In his little Arthur way."

Ivan wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he responded anyway with, "Oh, well, congratulations!"

Francis chuckled, "Merci."

"So when are you getting married?"

"July." Francis answered, "I trust you both will be zhere?"

"I am sure we will."

The Frenchman smiled again. "Anyways, zee point I am trying to make is, yes, it is terrifying, it is nerve-wracking. But as long as you stay positive, as long as you are 'opeful, and if you feel it is zee right moment, everyzhing should work out. And, anozhere zhing: You cannot get cold feet, you 'ave to go for it. Do not ask yourself zee "What If's". Also, do not over think it too much. Try not to focus on your nerves, take some deep breaths beforehand. Also, being positive about everyzhing is key."

Ivan thoughtfully processed these wise words.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You are welcome."

He looked at the time, it was 14:45, Yao's shift ended at 17:00. That was in about two hours and fifteen minutes. "I'm going to set the table."

"Oui. D'accord."

With that, Ivan went and got out one of his personal favorite tablecloths from the drawer. It was not the fanciest tablecloth, but it had a simple elegance about it that Ivan found perfect for the set up he envisioned.

It was made of lace, and it was embroidered with nautical designs. It was an ivory hue, and the design was patterned with shells, sea stars, and coral.

He wiped down the table first, before he carefully arranged the tablecloth.

Satisfied about how the table was turning out, Ivan drew is attention back to the cupboards. He walked over and opened them, taking the fine china dishes from the top shelf of the cupboard.

He thoroughly hand washed them, dried them, and then set the two bowls with their plates on the table. He also put two wine glasses at each place, along with the red wine that Francis had so generously brought with the bouquet.

Ivan made the flowers the centerpiece, and it was a lovely little set up.

Satisfied, he dusted off his hands and admired his work.

"What do you think Francis?" Ivan asked, "Does it look okay?"

The other blonde thoughtfully looked at the set up.

"Oui, it looks tres bien. However, you are missing zee romantique candles, non?"

"Romantic candles?"

"Oui, oui."

"You mean like the candlelight dinners in movies?"

"Oui, zhat is exactly what it is."

"Isn't that a little...over the top?"

Francis laughed, "Absolutely not. You want to win zee fair man's heart, do you not?"

Ivan nodded.

"Zhen you 'ave to. If you want to sweep him off his feet, if you want to give him zhat tres romantique vibe, if you want to put 'im in a trance beyond words so zhat 'e cannot 'elp himself from drowning in love with you- Zhen oui. Zee romantique candlelight is indeed tres necessaire. As well as zee romantique music. So is zee outfit. You definitely 'ave to carefully choose one."

"Then what should I wear?"

"Red. Definitely red. Zee color of burning passion and love."

"But...I do not own any red..." Ivan replied, downcast, with nerves bubbling inside.

"Let us go and get you somezhing zhen."

"But Yao gets off work in two hours and fifteen minutes though."

"I promise we will be done in an hour. It should not take me long. Fashion is one of my 'obbies, you see, and I already 'ave zee perfect outfit in mind."

"Okay...but we had better not be late getting home, da~?" He held the "A" out for a few moments.

Francis was clearly intimidated. He laughed nervously and held out a hand.

"Oui, oui, we'll be back in time for you to get ready, I promise."

"Good." Ivan smiled.

Francis still seemed thoroughly freaked out.

-xXx-

Ivan stood in front of the body mirror in the bedroom. He smoothed down the fabric of his scarlet suit jacket for the one hundredth time since he had been standing in the mirror. He gave himself a look over, glaring at the wrinkles of the brown and ivory striped shirt that stuck out to him like highlights on a page. He hadn't had time to iron it, and it was bothering him. He tried to ignore the imperfections on his shirt, and drew his gaze next to the black slacks he wore. He examined them, and then dusted off some tiny fuzz pieces. For some reason, despite the fact that he had taken a lint roller on everything several times over, he still seemed to find the tiny, meddling pieces. The only thing that was perfect was the brand new black Converse sneakers he had gotten when he had been out with Francis.

He sighed, this was doing nothing for his nerves. However, he realized this was as close to perfect as he could actually get. Without taking another look at his attire, he unhooked the fleece white scarf from the hook it had been hanging on when he took it off to change. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and adjusted it, and then glanced one more time in the mirror. As usual, the scarf did a perfect job of completing his outfit. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the nerves that swarmed in his chest, before picking up the black velvet box that the necklaces were in and starting down the stairs.

When he reached the base, he was flooded with the delicious aroma of freshly cooked food and chocolate cake. The lights had been slightly dimmed, particularly in the kitchen, where the perfect romantic set up was in place, complete with the scented candles that Francis had lit. The windows had been thrown open too.

Ivan went and put the necklaces in the button pocket of his long wool coat, before walking back into the main room and seating himself on the couch to wait for Yao. As he sat there and looked around, he noticed a little card on the coffee table that had not been there when he had gone upstairs to get ready. It could have only been from Francis. He leaned forward and plucked it off the glass surface.

 _"Bon chance, mon ami."_ It read on the front. Ivan smiled and opened it up, " _In English that is "Good Luck, My Friend." Everything will be fine, I just know it. Do not worry~ you look amazing, and everything is going to turn out simply magnifique. Best wishes. Best luck._

 _Love,_

 _Francis'"_

Ivan smiled and read it over again. Some how, it calmed his nerves just slightly.

That was when the familiar sound of the front door opening, followed by a blast of chilly air announced Yao's entry into the house. Ivan shoved the note under one of the couch pillows, and then got up to meet the other at the door.

"Hello Yao-Yao!" he said. He took his coat from him, hanging it up on the hook next to his own.

"Hi." then he took a whiff of the air, "It smells delicious in here, aru."

Ivan giggled, "I am glad you like it." He pulled the smaller form close and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You're being oddly romantic, aru." Yao commented. Then, he gave the man's outfit a thoughtful look over, "I don't remember buying this outfit for you...?"

"Really?" Ivan laughed nervously, "You did though. You just forgot."

"Uhh..." Yao was no where near convinced.

"Come on Yao-Yao. We should not stand here in the hallway. Our food will get cold." Before Yao could ask anymore questions, Ivan gently tugged at his hand and led him towards the kitchen.

"Wow, you cleaned up, aru. It looks absolutely spotless!"

Ivan giggled, and then they entered the kitchen.

"Wow, aru...wh-what's all this?" He blushed and he felt hope bubble up inside. Was this what it looked like?

"Do you like it?"

"Shi, aru. But what's it about...?"

"I...well...you always work so hard so I thought I'd have a nice dinner ready for you when you got home." He pulled the chair out for Yao, who sat down. The table was very nicely set up, and the food, looked quite appetizing.

"That's very sweet, aru." _Ha. You're lying, Ivan. There is no way this romantic set up was just a thoughtful gesture. You obviously planned this._ And you planned it for a reason. Hope and excitement glimmered inside him.

Ivan served them both and sat down beside him.

"Did you...cook?" Yao asked.

"Uhh, no not really. I made the tuna salad but that is all."

"Then where did the fish come from?" Yao wondered curiously, "I am not complaining, it looks delicious. I love ginger-soy halibut. But, you don't know how to cook, I never taught you."

"Umm, well..." Crap! Yao was sharp! "I uhh, got a call from Francis. Da. He was in town. I told him I wanted to make a nice meal for you for when you got home. He offered to come over and help out, so I said he could. He brought the flowers and wine too. I hope that that was okay...?"

"Shi. It's fine. That explains the incredibly romantic display and the roses in the bouquet. No doubt he helped you with that too, aru?"

Ivan nodded in agreement.

"We made dessert too."

"Oh really? I'd like to enjoy this first...but what did you make, aru?"

"We made...Gateau...au...Chocolat." He stumbled over and slowly said the unfamiliar French words.

"Chocolate cake, aru?"

"Da. That's it."

"Well, I cannot wait to eat it, aru."

Ivan giggled, and with that, they both dug in and enjoyed their food.

-xXx-

After Ivan did the dishes, the two could be found in the sitting room on the sofa, enjoying each others' company and buzzing quietly with pleasant conversation.

"Yao-Yao?" Ivan asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

Ivan turned up the faint music, the radio was playing "We are Together" by Vitas.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Yao replied, "Sure, aru...but I don't really dance all too well..." _Okay, what is up with you, Ivan!? You have been acting strange all evening._

Ivan giggled, "That is okay, no one is perfect."

"Alright then...I'll dance I suppose."

Ivan giggled again and then got up off the couch, pulling the other to his feet. He put one hand around Yao's waist, pulling the other close, entwining his fingers in his other hand with the Asian's own. Yao put his other hand around Ivan's shoulder and back, then, they began to move with the music.

Ivan was very graceful in his movement, while Yao was clumsy and kept accidentally stepping on his feet, blushing.

However, eventually, he got the feel of the song, and guided by Ivan, he was able to dance gracefully as well. The two got lost in the song, and in one another's eyes, as they glided across the floor with the music.

 _And in a tangle of hands_

 _And in a brightness of eyes_

 _We are together_

 _The heart bell beats in my palms_

 _We are together_

 _And in a tangle of hands_

 _And in a brightness of eyes_

 _We are together_

 _The heart bell beats in my palms_

 _We are together_

 _Sweeping aside all obstacles_

 _Destroying all walls_

 _We are together_

 _We are together_

The song ended, and they sat down on the couch, feeling light and happy, both of them with bright smiles on their faces.

~xXx~

"Yao-Yao?"

"Hmm?"

"Walk with me, da? It has been a while since we have gone to the beach."

"Umm, sure."

With that, they got up off the couch, dressed themselves in their outerwear, and headed out the door.

~xXx~

The sun was setting, and the air was crisp. Some stars were starting to emerge in the sky, and a crisp winter breeze was in the air. The snow had melted away, since winters next to the coast hardly got snow, and when it did, it never lasted long. It was still cold though, and they could see their warm breath on the frozen air in front of them.

They walked hand-in-hand towards the beach in the dying light of day.

There wasn't much conversation, and it was a comfortable, relaxing silence as their bare feet made their way to the sand. Yao was walking the closest to the water, and Ivan was making sure to stay clear of it. The last thing the merman wanted was to embarrassingly transform.

After they had walked a bit, Ivan led Yao to one of the flat rocks. They clambered to the top and sat side by side. They watched the stars together, along with the last fading light of day as they sunset reflected in hues of pink and orange across the water. Yao was leaning into him, and they were truly alone in their own private little world. It was just Ivan and Yao. And nothing else mattered.

Eventually, they turned their attention from the stars to each other. And both smiled as they gazed into one another's eyes. The stars reflected in their deep, thoughtful orbs, and the gentle wind blew their fringes about their faces. Ivan knew that this was the opportune moment. He slid down from the rock, taking Yao by the hands, and helping him down as well.

The Russian cleared his throat, "Yao-Yao," he began, "Words cannot even begin to emphasize how much I love you. You have made me so happy again. Happier than I have ever been before. You have taught me so much, and opened my eyes to so many new things. You are amazing and funny and beautiful and talented. Meeting you, being with you- it has been one of the best things that have ever happened to me. If there is one thing I realized, it is that I can no longer imagine my life without you in it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," he took the velvet box from his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened it, revealing the two shell necklaces, "Yao-Yao? Will you let me bind myself to you?"

Yao's face was pink with blush, and he could not hide his joy. He covered his mouth, and he felt tears of joy threatening to stream down his face. He had wanted this for so long...

However, his answer did not match his expression, "Oh Ivan, I'm flattered but..."

Ivan felt his heart sink.

"The curse..." Yao replied.

"It means nothing to me," Ivan answered, "Like I said before, all it means is that I can never drift far from you because I will die, and the day you die, is the day I die. I said it once and I will say it again, I'd rather live and die with you, than spend a lifetime of loneliness without you."

Yao nodded. "Of course I'll let you bind yourself to me...but are you sure this is what you want? To sacrifice your freedom to be with me?"

"With all my heart I do." Ivan answered. Then, he go up, dusted off his pant leg, and slipped the shell necklaces over each of their heads. Then without another word, he pulled the Chinaman in for a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: And BAM! There you have it! They are taking the next step in their relationship. Also, don't you just love Francis? He is so sweet. I know I do~**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here we go! I've decided to slow the updates to every other day, I assume you all can tell. Also, because I'm catching up to the pre-written stuff so I need to write more. Also, I'd like to point out: I realize that this story is quickly paced, and for that I am sorry. However, the rough draft was much worse. i have been struggling with pace, but since then I've been working incredibly hard to manage pacing. I have spent countless hours writing and revising and working with my beta on this. Anyway, I'm sorry again if the story feels rushed, but there really isn't a whole lot I can do to slow down the pace anymore than it already is. Anyway, onwards.**

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

"Ivan?" Yao asked the following day.

"Da?"

"How exactly do you bind yourself to me?"

"Well, I already gave you the shell necklaces," Ivan smiled. "It is custom. When we ask someone to be mates, we make us matching necklaces like this. And we wear them, and once we are bound, both mates wear matching pearls."

"Oh, so they are like engagement and wedding rings."

"Da."

"So the shell necklaces do not bind us then, aru?"

"No. They kind of do but they are more a symbol that we are going to bind."

"How do you bind yourself?"

"We cut each others' palms and mix our blood by holding hands. Then we cuddle, lying together, and sharing our dreams and secrets."

"That's all?"

"Da. The palm cutting represents us becoming one, and since love and trust are why we bind, that's where the dream sharing and cuddling come in. Because a merperson's hopes and dreams are very sacred in our culture, that only our mates know. We do not actually..." He blushed, "...That part is optional. It is not part of the actual ritual. That is actually another reason why reproduction is rare. Because having a mate does not mean you have to..."

"Oh. I see, aru."

"Da."

"I will ask you one more time...are you sure you want to bind yourself, Ivan?" Yao asked nervously, "You'll be cursed."

"Da. I am. Once we do we will be mates. I want to be mates. Do you? You seem unsure. I thought you just said yes?" Ivan seemed slightly perplexed and a little nervous.

"I am just nervous about cutting my palm, aru. But yes, I already told you I am, aru." Yao replied.

Ivan smiled, "We will go in the bedroom, da? Isn't that where human mates spend time together?"

"Yes, obviously." Yao answered.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Yao nodded.

Together, they started to the stairs. They reached the top and walked into the familiar bedroom. It was decent size, a little untidy but nothing too bad. The bed was in the middle. There were Chinese oriental design sheets, and a large Hello Kitty face pillow among the other pillows. The giant stuffed panda bear that Ivan had won for him all those months ago was on the bed too.

There was a window on the side opposite the door, along with a small book shelf against the wall adjacent to it. An untidy desk stood in front of the window. The entrance to the bathroom was also next to the desk. On the other side of the bed, closest to the door, there was a night stand with a lamp, and Yao's sketchbook and pencil. A dream catcher hung on one of the bed posts, and above the bed was a large panda painting. Yao's wardrobe was next to the door, and beside that a changing divider with cherry blossoms on it and clothes hanging over it.

They went inside and closed the door.

"If we are going to be laying in bed, we should put on something more comfortable, aru."

"Da." Ivan agreed.

Yao got pajamas out of his wardrobe, and tossed Ivan his, and then went into the bathroom to change into them. It was a long, short-sleeved, gray Hello Kitty night gown thing. He felt strange putting on pajamas in the middle of the day and he was a little embarrassed. He hadn't worn this in front of Ivan yet.

He pulled his ponytail out and put his hair back up with the hair fork, before going into the main room. Ivan was already sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"There you are Yao-Yao!" Ivan smiled, "Oh! You have the hair fork in!"

"Yeah." He sat down next to the merman, "So this blood ritual, umm..."

"It stings a little I think, but I do not think it will be that painful."

"Okay..." Yao replied, "Is there like a special knife or something we have to use?"

"No. As long as we both use the same one."

"Okay, aru." He went to the drawer of his night stand and took out a dagger he had gotten from some kiosk a while ago. There were other knives in there, but he felt the dagger fit the occasion the best.

"Will this work, aru?"

"Da." Yao got back on the bed and handed Ivan the dagger.

"So how this works," Ivan began, "Is person who asked to be mates goes first. And then person who was asked goes second. I will cut your palm, and then you will cut mine."

"I-okay..."

"Are you afraid?"

"It's going to hurt, aru."

"It is not a deep cut. I will be careful okay?"

"Okay..." Yao took a deep breath and offered Ivan his open palm. Then he screwed his eyes shut and looked away.

"Wait, wait." Ivan said, he gently turned Yao's face to him. "You have to look into my eyes. Look at me and you will be okay."

They locked gazes. Ivan took Yao's small hand, looked down briefly, and then looked back up into the Asian's eyes, and sliced the dagger across it, leaving a clean red line. It stung. Yao winced.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked.

"Yes. Fine, aru."

He handed him the dagger. "Your turn now." Yao took the blade in his left hand, using his bloodied, right hand to hold Ivan's steady. Then, he pressed the dagger against the skin. They locked gazes as Yao drew the dagger across it. Ivan did not even wince.

"Now, we take each other's hands and hold them together."

Ivan took Yao's bloodied right hand in his bloodied left one, and then put his other hand on top of Yao's. He squeezed, pulling it into his chest, towards his heart. It stung like h*ll to Yao.

They continued to stay like that with their gazes locked together. That was when Yao felt something. Deep inside. It was an inexplicable feeling...it was as if a shudder passed through his entire body from the inside.

"What the h*ll, aru!?" He exclaimed when Ivan released his hand.

"Did you feel that too?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah..."

"That is the feeling of being bound together as one."

"Now I feel...complete?"

"Da. So do I. That is how you are supposed to feel." The merman gave Yao a chaste kiss.

"Does being cursed...feel strange, aru?"

"A little. I can feel my own blood is tainted with human blood. But now that there is mer-blood inside you, you will heal twice as fast from any physical injury. And on top of that, you'll age much slower. These cuts on our palms will be gone in a day or two."

"You're cursed and I'm...stronger?"

"Da."

"That is so unfair, aru."

"Maybe. But I do not care. I am more happy than anything."

"Shi." Yao nodded, "Should we bandage our cuts, aru?"

"Da. We do not want to get blood on your nice bed."

"Alright. I will be right back, aru." He got off the bed and went and fetched two bandages from the bathroom. He came back and sat on the bed, handing one of the bandages to Ivan.

The Russian took Yao's hand and wrapped it in the bandage, and the Chinaman did the same to Ivan's hand.

"Now, we can do the second half of the ritual, da? That is cuddling and dream-sharing."

"Shi, aru."

Yao got off, pulling the blankets down on his side. He climbed underneath them and rested his back and head against the pillow. Then he took out the hair fork, putting it on the night stand.

Ivan copied him on the opposite side. Then they scooted towards the middle of the bed, facing one another. Ivan put his arms around Yao, and they kissed chastely, before letting go and facing one another once more. Ivan brushed a loose piece of fringe behind Yao's ear before he began.

"You can start," He said, "You tell me your dreams and I will tell you mine."

"Alright, aru. Well, my dream is to be a world renowned painter. I want everyone everywhere to know me by name, as one of the most amazing artists in the world. I want to open my own gallery, and I want people from everywhere to come see it. I want to be remembered...And I want my siblings to be proud to call me their oldest brother, aru. Opening an art gallery and being known for my works would make them proud...I...I want a better relationship with them."

"That is a very good dream. And, I bet you could do it too. You draw and paint so well."

Yao smiled, "Thanks, aru...What is your dream?"

"Well..." his face dusted with blush, "My dream is happiness...I...want to be happy, and I want everyone around me to be happy too. I love it when I see people happy, because it makes me happy. I always try to be happy. And...my other dream was that I wanted to find the perfect mate...someone who would not reject me or shun me...someone who will love me unconditionally and accept all of who I am. But...That dream already came true when I found you."

Yao blushed. "Ivan, you are so sweet, aru. I feel so selfish with my own dream now..."

Ivan giggled. "It is your dream, silly. It is supposed to be shellfish." He said.

Yao laughed. "Shellfish...you mean selfish. That is true, aru."

"Yao-Yao, I love you so much." Ivan pulled him into his chest. Then his arms wrapped around the brunette's back, and Yao wrapped his arms around the merman's neck and shoulders. They kissed chastely, and then Yao slid his hands down so they folded into Ivan's chest, and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Ivan nuzzled the top of Yao's head, before hugging him tight.

Yao sighed. He felt so content and happy being with Ivan. He yawned. Ivan yawned after him.

"I think I might sleep..." Ivan hummed.

"Me too, aru."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there you have it! Next chapter we'll finally the Asia family!**


	35. Chapter 35

Habrors of Our Own

Chapter XXXIV

The sound of knocking and the doorbell ringing woke Yao from his nap. He groaned and rolled over on his belly. "Uggh, go away." The knocking and ringing continued. "I do not want to buy anything, aru!" The sounds still continued. "Aiyaah!"

That was when Yao remembered something he forgot.

"Oh sh*t!" He glanced at Ivan's slumbering form beside him before scrambling out of bed, nearly tumbling to the floor. He grabbed his robe, tying it around him, not bothering to brush or pull back his hair, and stumbled out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Coming! I am coming, aru!" He staggered down the stairs and then opened the front door. One of his youngest brothers, Leon was standing there, with Emil beside him.

"Emil?" Yao questioned, "You're with my brother?" He remembered with an inner cringe what had happened on the day of the summer festival.

"Uhh..yeah. He's your brother? I didn't know that..." the Icelandic teen said awkwardly.

"Dude, you look like crap." Leon said, "Did you just, like, roll out of bed or something? And what the h*ll happened to your hand?"

Yao blushed, "It's nothing. Don't be so rude, aru. Yes, I completely forgot about the family dinner. Come in." He stepped aside to let in the two teens. "Make yourself at home, I will be back, aru." With that, he took off up the stairs. He burst into the room. Ivan was still sleeping. Yao walked over to his side and shook him.

"Ivan! Ivan! Wake up now!"

"Mmm...Yao-Yao, five more minutes."

"You can't. You need to get up now. I completely forgot about the family dinner I planned, aru! Get up, get dressed!" Yao threw Ivan's clothes at him and then went into the bathroom to put on his own.

-xXx-

Together, Yao and Ivan headed down the stairs.

"Emil!" Ivan exclaimed, "It's nice to see you!" The light-haired, violet-eyed teen was sitting beside Leon, brushing shoulders with him.

"Hello Ivan."

He sat down beside him, "It has been a while, How is everyone? Has Taika had the little one yet?"

"We are good. And no, but it's due any day. She's so big she can hardly move. She just stays in bed now. And Berwald hardly ever leaves her side. But she's doing very well."

"Oh! That is such good news, da!"

"Ja."

"You know this guy, babe?" Leon questioned.

"Yeah. He helped me out a lot when Lukas and I left the pods and went to live with Berwald, Taika, and Mathias."

"Oh. Cool. Yo," Leon said to Ivan, "Nice to meet ya."

"How many times have I told you not to be so informal, aru!" Yao scolded.

Leon shrugged. Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get that, aru."

He walked over and opened the door. He recognized Lien, Mei, and Yong Soo immediately.

" _Gege!_ " His youngest brother, Yong Soo exclaimed. The fifteen-year-old practically jumped on Yao and gathered him in a bone-crushing hug, "I missed you!" Yao pried Yong-Soo off of him.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You certainly haven't changed all that much, aru.

The black-haired teen bounced into the house and admired the place.

Yao nodded to both of his sisters in turn, before greeting them with handshakes.

-xXx-

Soon, all of Yao's siblings arrived, and Ivan was introduced to them. In order from oldest to youngest it was: Kiku, Thai, Lien, Mei, Leon, and Yong-Soo.

They were quite the boisterous family. Except for Kiku and Thai, who were quiet.

Yao and Kiku made dinner, and then everyone sat around the table and ate. It was a lively, controlled chaotic family meal.

Mei and Yong-Soo were the loudest, and Leon was not far behind. They essentially talked in outside voices, practically yelling across the table. Ivan also could not help but notice Yong Soo had a problem with interrupting and talking over everyone. (Yao scolded him several times). Thai barely said a word. Kiku was soft-spoken, stuttered and sweated when he talked, and he was polite with occasional sass. Lien only spoke when she was spoken to and frowned most of the time, Mei was cheerful and had a loud laugh, Leon was sarcastic and sassy, and Yao was social but snippy. Emil tried to be the most mature and polite, since half of Yao's siblings struggled in that department. Ivan found it very amusing. He was also happy because he liked seeing Yao so bright and social with his brothers and sisters.

As he watched the group though, he could not help but feel an aching pang of homesickness. Even so, he was glad Yao was so happy.

After dinner, the group piled into the living room. And it wasn't any less chaotic and lively than dinner was. Yong Soo liked to joke around and pull pranks, much to Yao's chagrin. And that added to the noisy atmosphere.

Eventually, Yao gave up on trying to get Yong Soo to stop joking around, and went and sat down next to Ivan.

"Are you doing okay, Ivan?" He asked, "I know my family is very boisterous, aru."

"Da," Ivan smiled, "I like the loudness, it makes me happy."

"I am glad." Yao said. Then he looked up at Ivan and, with his dark, thoughtful eyes boring into Ivan's violet pools.

"Are you sure you are, aru? With everything?"

"Da. Do not worry about me." Ivan offered a reassuring smile. But Yao caught an underlying sadness in his voice, "Are you happy Yao-Yao?"

"Shi."

"Then I am definitely happy."

Suddenly, a thump sounded in front of them, and water splashed onto Ivan's front.

Ivan froze and looked up to the culprit.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" It was Yong Soo.

"Yong Soo! Watch what you are doing, aru!" Yao snapped. He got up and pulled Ivan towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

-xXx-

He sat Ivan down on the toilet seat, just in time for his tail to reappear.

"Da*nit, Yong Soo!" Yao growled, "I am sorry, aru. He does not think sometimes."

"That is okay. It was an accident."

"Now we have to dry your tail."

He handed Ivan a towel to dry his face.

"I'm going to go get you a clean shirt, aru. I will be back."

"Okay."

Yao left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Ivan worked on unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. He tossed it in the hamper, and dried his chest with the towel.

Yao returned, carrying a pull-over sweater and a t-shirt.

"I guess we have to wait until you dry to go back out there, don't we?"

"Da."

"I'm going to try blow-drying your tail, aru."

"Okay."

Yao took the hair dryer out from under the sink, plugged it in and then sat down on the edge of the tub beside the toilet, so he could easily reach Ivan's tail. He turned on the hair dryer, and began to dry the violet thing.

Eventually, he turned off the dryer and set it back on the counter.

"I do not want to dry it raw, aru." He said, "That should work for now."

"Spasiba."

"No problem."

"While we're waiting in here," Ivan started, "I would like to kiss you."

And so they did.

As there lips touched, perfectly fitting together, they were both overflowing with joy. Yao was drowning in love with this merman...this beautiful, magnificent sea creature that was a fantasy...a dream come true.

Ivan was content, calm. The bliss he felt while kissing this human enveloped him with peace and warmth. It seemed that all his worries had been cast aside. His heart rate that had risen with the water splashing on him began to slow back to normal. He wanted to be lost in this bliss forever.

However, suddenly, something stopped him. It was a feeling. A feeling of unease.

He stiffened and slightly drew away from Yao, and the Chinaman responded by making a curious, confused noise. Ivan clutched at his face and froze. In his mind he could hear something being said. But he could not quite make it out. The voices were garbled and muffled...distant faraway...but something about them was so painfully familiar...

He tried once more to make out the voices. One of them he distinguished above the rest. Risen in a panic, he was able to recognize it.

His stomach suddenly dropped. His brain began to overflow with worry, sorrow, dread, anxiety. He realized it then...it was the weak connection he still had with his pod. It was barely there...but the remnants he had of it were enough to tell him...

He let go of Yao, and went pale.

"What is the matter, aru?" The brunette asked.

"My pod is in trouble!" He exclaimed, "I am sorry, I have to go! My family needs me! I love you, but I have to go!" His tail dissolved back into his pant-covered legs just in time. He wrestled into the t-shirt and went for the door.

"Ivan!" Yao grabbed Ivan's wrist in a tight grip.

Ivan tried to pull his hand away, but the Chinaman was strong and wouldn't give in. "Let go of me, Yao-Yao."

"You CAN'T go! The curse! You'll die without me!"

"Then come with me."

"I can't leave my siblings here by themselves!"

"And I can't abandon my family if they're in trouble!" The merman continued to fight Yao's grip.

"But they hurt you! They abandoned you!" Yao shot back, pain evident in his voice, "I love you more than they do! You can't just leave me like this!" He was panicking as well, and tears were stinging his eyes at the thought of losing Ivan.

Ivan felt anger burning towards the brunette. _What a selfish thing to say!_

"So did yours!" Ivan exclaimed.

Yao was taken aback by the sudden volume in the Russian's voice and his remark.

"But did you leave them, did you ever give up on them? No! You didn't! No matter how they treated you!" Ivan snapped, "Regardless of how they treat me, I still love them! I have to help them!" he continued to try to pull out of Yao's grasp, "Let go of me!" he exclaimed, as he continued to panic.

Yao released his grip. They met bitter gazes, before Ivan turned and briskly went out the door, leaving Yao feeling completely hopeless and empty.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well. Talk about D.R.A.M.A! And uh oh. What's happened to Ivan's pod? Also, finally there's the Asia family! And this certainly isn't the last you'll see of them. So stay tuned for next update!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: First of all, thank you all for reading/following/ reviewing! This chapter took longer to post than it should have. Sorry. I haven't really been in a writing mood lately. Also, if you read my profile (I update like every week at least once), then you know the announcement I am about to make. The announcement is: Updates are slowing down to twice a week now. This is because I'm finally starting to get homework from my classes. And usually I'm very tired during the week. So yeah. Sorry for the** **inconvenience, but hey, these updates are still pretty decent, timing wise. Anyway, onwards~**

* * *

Chapter XXXVI

Ivan reached the beach, practically ripped his clothes off, and dove off the rock. He held onto the rock until he felt his legs fuse into a tail again. Then, he dove beneath the surface and swam rapidly on towards the cave, growing more and more winded the farther he got from Yao.

The water was very cold, and for once, Ivan could feel the icy temperature. Winter was thick in the air.

His mind was swarming with muffled thoughts. What had happened to the pod? Had something attacked them? Were they okay? Was someone hurt...or worse..dead? That thought was too terrible to imagine. He tried to prepare himself for what he would come across. Would he get there and someone would be dead? Would they be carrying a body with their heads hung in grief? Would they be clinging to each other in tears? Would he find them barely conscious? Wounded? Would someone...or even all of them be okay? Would he get to the cave only to discover that everyone was gone? That everyone was dead?

He swam sluggishly on, fatigue taking over his body, he needed to stop to catch his breath. But he did not stop until he reached the cave. He could already feel the thick tension and haunting sense of chaos the moment he started to swim through the entrance.

The pod was gathered on the rocks in the middle of the cave, talking in panicked voices. To his relief, no one was hurt. However, everyone was very thin, the outlines of their ribs were visible on their torsos. The food pile was also very tiny.

He saw Milen curled up in a small, rounded out corner, with the seaweed curtain that covered it pulled back, an occasional cough wracking his body. He knew it was the medicine chamber. And he could sense he was sick, and it was not good.

-xXx-

"Do not crowd him! Back up!" Winter growled, "Back up!" The pod members dispersed immediately, leaving only Emma and Karina trying to calm a panicked Toris.

"What happened!?" Ivan made himself known. This caught the attention of every single pod member.

"What are you doing back here?" Winter's voice was ice.

"I sensed something was wrong, I had to come back."

"You are not welcome here!" Vladimir hissed with a cough, pushing his brother behind him in a protective nature.

"I-I know...I know you all...hate me now..." He was short of breath, "but you...Are still family. I still love you. And family helps each other. Is that so wrong? I only want to help."

"Your humans took Felicija!" Emma snipped.

"What!?"

"Exactly."

"W-we w-went f-for sw-swim...And t-then humans c-came and g-grabbed her...I t-tried to s-save her b-but..." Toris was hyperventilating.

"Toris, breathe!" Emma exclaimed.

Shock and grief enveloped Ivan's heart.

"C-can you help him...?" Karina squeaked.

"I cannot...but...I know someone who can."

"Why would we trust you after you betrayed us!?" Winter growled.

"Because my family means world to me. I will bring her back if I have to die trying."

"I am coming." Toris said.

"No you are not. It is too dangerous." Winter said. Then she turned to Ivan and said bitterly, "If you fail, I will kill you."

"Da. I know. But I will not fail." And with that, he turned tail and left the cave, heading towards the beach. He had in his mind to seek help from Yao right-wait...

His heart sunk. Would Yao really be willing to help him? After their fight before he left? He thought not. He had hurt him. He remembered the poisonous words he had uttered before leaving. There was no way Yao would help him now. He was on his own. He had to look himself. He would only seek Yao's help as a last resort. He took of swimming. He would search the entire territory and beyond to find her, even if he died doing so.

-xXx-

He covered every inch of their territory, and even farther than that, looking for signs, any signs...any evidence...even something as tiny as a lock of her blonde hair would suffice. He called out her name, hoping that by some slim chance...by some miracle...she escaped the grasp of humans that meant to harm her. He tried to sense vibrations in the water, he tried to pick up her flowery, salty scent. But he found nothing. Hope began to fade, worry started to become panic. He felt himself getting winded. His chest was burning. He was weakening. He knew he would have to go back soon. He knew that if he didn't he would soon die. But he still had strength. Even if it was only a little bit. He pushed himself, forcing himself on, willing himself to keep looking...to keep trying.

-xXx-

He found his way into the territory of the other pod, and some hope fluttered in his chest. Maybe they could help. He anxiously looked for a patrol of them. He used his sharp senses to try and pick them up. There was a group of them up ahead. He wanted to swim and meet them, but he was too winded. So he had to sink to the sand and rest there as they came into view. He recognized Elizaveta immediately, as well as her pod-mates, Laura and her younger brother, Louis. They too were very thinned a pale.

"Elizaveta!" he called out weakly to her, "Elizaveta! I need your help!"

The brown-haired woman's ears picked up the sound.

He got off the rock and painstakingly tried to swim towards her.

"Ivan!" she exclaimed. She greeted her old friend with a warm hug. Well, more like he just fell into her arms because of how winded he was.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked. Her tone wasn't as friendly and perky as usual.

"Never mind me..." Ivan replied. Exhuastion was prominent in his voice, "I need...I need...help..."

"What's wrong?" Elizaveta asked.

"Felicija...she...humans..."

"Don't over exert yourself, Ivan." Laura said gently.

"Are you trying to tell us that Felicija was taken by humans?" Louis finished.

He nodded.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Elizaveta yelped, "Laura, go back to the cave and alert the rest of the pod about this immediately. I want patrols sent out sooner than later. Louis, help me get Ivan back so he can rest. We'll help you find her." she said to the Russian.

"Thank you."

Laura nodded and with a flick of her green tail she was gone.

Elizaveta turned back to Ivan. "Why did you let yourself get like this?"

"I...I.." Ivan was still trying to catch his breath.

"Never mind that, I think we should just get him back home." Louis pointed out.

Elizaveta nodded, but gave Ivan a look over. She saw the shell necklace glinting around his neck. She felt the indents of scars on his back. She pieced it together immediately, and then she and the merman supported Ivan on their short swim back.

The environment was very tense, and many icy glares from Elizaveta's other pod members were cast Ivan's way. He tried not to take it personal, as he knew these were tense, dangerous, bitter times for all the merfolk in this area. However, it took one warning look from the green-eyed mermaid and none of the puzzled pod members asked any questions.

.She and Louis guided him into the cave, and helped prop him up against the rock wall on the sea grass bed. The smell of sickness reeked in the small cave. Looking across to the opposite side of the cave he was on, in a divy that was their medicine chamber. The seaweed curtain was closed, but he could hear coughing, and tiny sounds of discomfort on the other side of it.

An albino mermaid swiftly approached Elizaveta and half-demanded, in a gutteral German accent, "Vhat zhe h**l, Liz!? Vhy vould you bring anozher mouth to feed!? We're alveady scarce food as it iz! Zhe last thing ve need is MORE mouths to feed! Especially from zhose losers in zee othzher pod!"

Ivan would have punched the albino in the face if he had the strength to. How dare he talk about his pod like that!

Eliza's eyes narrowed into a glare, "That is no way to talk to your ring-leader," she said icily, "My motives are my own and to my own purpose. In case you don't realize it, he is in very bad shape! I wasn't about to leave him out there to die by himself. Now unless you are here to help, your prescence is not needed at the moment. In fact, you can go tend to Lilli, Vasch, and Bianca. Leave us now, Gilbert."

Begrudgingly, the albino turned flicked his tail to tend the duties he had just been assigned. That was when a familiar merman with brown hair and a cowlick, along with violet eyes and an aristocratic demeanor swam up to the brunette mermaid.

"What is he doing here, what is going on?" he asked, tone unfriendly.

"Roderich, he's in terrible shape, so I'm helping him, and Felicijia has been kidnapped by humans."

"Is that why Laura told me I needed to send out a search party?"

"Yes, dear." Elizaveta replied.

"Alvight, fine," Roderich dipped his head, and turned to swim off, "I'll send out Abel, Gilbert, and Louis." He started towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait a moment." he turned back around.

"Tell Leo to bring me the plant concoctions and grab me a small fish."

He nodded. He swam off.

She waited until he was gone, before she turned back to Ivan. Then she smacked him across the face.

"Ow!" he cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...but you..." SMACK! "You idiot! You bound yourself to a human!?"

"How did-"

"I have known you for a long time, and something like that can't get passed me. It was obvious, with how winded you are, and the whip scars on your back. You're going to die if we don't get you back to your mate. I'm going to take you back to him, but you need to rest first."

"But I need to find Felicija!" Ivan protested weakly.

"Go back to your mate first so you can regain your strength so you don't die. Tell him what's going on, and then keep looking. Don't worry. We're going to help you find Felicija."

"Thank you..."

A merboy with long white hair in braids and violet eyes came up to Elizaveta and handed her a bowl with something in it, along with a small fish. Ivan recognized her son, Leopold.

"Thank you Leo," she said, ruffling her son's hair.

He nodded and went back into the water.

"Here." she got some of the gross-looking substance on the spoon, "This will help you regain some strength. You also need to eat something."

"I ate earlier..." he said softly. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to take their food. He would feel awful doing so, especially since winter made it so scarce.

"You're still eating the fish." she replied.

"But...your sick ones need it more than me." he protested lamely.

"They ate earlier. Now, hush, dear, and please eat."

He knew better than to argue with her. So begrudgingly, he started to eat the tiny thing. It was cold and their wasn't a lot of meat on it.

-xXx-

Once he had rested up for a while, she left to take him back to the beach. She supported him so he wouldn't over-exert himself, and then dropped him off on the familiar rocky shoreline.

"We will do everything we can. I will let you know if we find anything. I'll also make a personal trip to your pod to check on them for you."

"Thank you, Elizaveta."

She nodded, and then leapt back into the water, flicking her tail before vanishing below the surface.


	37. Chapter 37

Harbors of Our Own

 **A/N: I've actually had this done for a while...but I want to make sure I have at least one chapter after this pre-written before posting. So I wrote the chapter after this, and now I'm posting this one. (That's also why these updates are once a week now).**

* * *

Chapter XXXVII

Yao wasn't sure how long he stayed in that bathroom. He just stayed there, sitting on the edge of the tub, with his head downcast. Pitying himself, worrying. Feeling like the worst person in existence. He was worried sick. To think that Ivan could die out there and would never know...And to think that their last words were an argument...that was the absolute worst feeling ever.

Whilst he was trapped in his thoughts, feeling incredibly awful, he heard a tap on the bathroom door. Someone was knocking.

"Yao?" he recognized the soft voice of Kiku immediately, "You've been in there quite a while. It's been at least an hour, maybe more. We're getting concerned."

Concerned. That was the first time he had heard that.

"Crap! I'm sorry...I'm coming out now." He sniffled, washed his face, and opened the door to see his brother standing there.

"Are you...okay?" Kiku asked.

"Fine. Fine. It's nothing, aru."

He and his brother entered the main room. Awkwardness and tension hung in the air so thick that it could be cut with a knife. For everyone witnessed Ivan bursting out the door, and they had heard a bit of the arguing.

"About time you came out of the bathroom, jeez." Leon commented dryly.

Yong Soo walked up to his brother, with his head down, rubbing his hands, "I'm sorry..." he said, looking up at him, "I didn't mean to spill water on your boyfriend."

Yao sighed, "It's fine, aru."

"We saw him run out of the house. He seemed pretty upset." Mei observed.

"You guys okay?" Thai asked, "W-we uhh...also heard you guys debating..."

Yao didn't respond at first. He was trying to figure out what to say. Seven pairs of eyes studied him.

"We had a fallout, it's nothing." Yao answered briskly, "There was something with his family, aru. He'll be back." _I hope._

There was an awkward silence as the family stood around, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do.

"Hey!" Yong-Soo announced, breaking the silence and easing some tension in the atmosphere, "Kiku brought video games! Who's up for some!?" Murmurs of agreement arose from the crowd.

Yao wasn't all too fond of playing video games, but he needed a distraction. So he decided to take part in a few rounds to get his mind off of unsettling thoughts.

The family played for a couple of hours. The younger ones were high in energy, yelling at the game and making slightly obnoxious commentary. Even Kiku would occasionally make a comment or two.

Eventually, the family got so into the game and so chaotic and high in energy that Yao had to call it quits, and demand they did something quieter.

So they switched playing video games to playing card and board games.

It was fun. However, Yao could have enjoyed himself more if his unsettling thoughts didn't keep worming their way back into his thought stream.

It was only when the family had agreed to watch a movie (after an enormous debate) and they were all settling down to watch it-when the environment started to return to normal, that Yao was truly starting to get frantic. (And trying to hide it.) Ivan had been gone a long time.

-xXx-

"Emil, can I talk to you for a second?"

The light-haired teen was cuddling with Leon on the floor underneath a blanket.

He nodded, then he got up from the floor and followed Yao into the kitchen.

"What's this about?" the adolescent asked.

"It's about the binding and the curse."

He sighed, "Here we go."

"Earlier, before you all arrived...Ivan and I...we..."

"He bound himself to you. Yeah. I get the picture, move on."

"Don't be rude, watch your attitude." Yao snipped, "Anyway...then, something happened with his family. He said something was wrong. He said he needed to leave. We got into an argument before he left...I...we said some things we shouldn't have." He felt odd confiding in a teenager, but he was the only one who could probably understand, "Anyway...my understanding is that when a merperson is cursed, you can't drift too far from your human mate because your body will start to die."

"Yeah."

"How long does that take, aru? Because...because..." he let his emotion through, "Because Ivan's been gone for a long time and I'm very worried, aru! There I said it."

"C-" he cut off before he told the older Asian to 'calm down', "We can last anywhere from a few hours to three days. It really depends on the merperson. That's it."

"Sh*t!" Yao exclaimed, fearing the worst, "I have to go then, aru. I'm going out to look for him, will you give word to my family, aru?"

Emil nodded, "I'm also going to let mine know as well."

"Thank you." Yao said quickly, before he was out the kitchen door. He passed the living room, grabbing his coat and going out into the crisp, winter night air. He was running toward the beach, jumbled thoughts in his head. However one screamed above the rest, _"Get to the beach, and get there fast!"_ It said.

He ran towards the beach. When he arrived, he clambered up the rocks, standing on the edge of the one he used to sit on. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out for his mate. "Ivan! Ivan! Where are you!? Ivan!? IVAN!?" His gaze snapped about the vast expanse of ocean, fear and nerves crawling their way up when he saw no sign of him.

Suddenly, he heard movement in the water. He looked down. There was Ivan, swimming towards him. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was very pale. He looked exhausted and solemn, but he was still in one piece, nonetheless.

"Oh thank God!" he sighed with relief, smiling.

"Yao-Yao...there you are!" Ivan exclaimed, "I'm sorry about earlier! I didn't mean what I said-I-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry too, aru."

"Yao-Yao, listen...come here." the Chinaman leaned over the rock, and Ivan took his hands, "I can't stay long, but you deserve to know what's going on."

"I-is your pod okay?"

"Yes...but no. As okay as we can be in winter. No one's hurt, but, my good friend, Toris...his mate, Felicija...she was..."

"What, aru?"

"She was taken by humans. And she's pregnant. Toris said they were taking a swim when they just grabbed her."

"Oh my God, aru..." shock and grief was prominent in Yao's voice.

"I told my family I would get her back, no matter what it took. But I can't do it alone. We already will have search parties going all over the ocean...but that is not enough."

"I'll help you find her, don't worry, aru."

"Spasiba. So much." Ivan said, "I am not coming with you though...I am going to continue my search, and let the Nordics know so they can help too."

Yao gave a sad little nod, tears pricking his eyes.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning to check in, da?"

"Will you be okay? Emil said you can last up to three days." Yao asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"I will be fine." Ivan answered, "I won't let myself die. I promise. At least not before seeing you one more time after this."

Although this last comment made Yao feel paranoid and forlorn, he knew Ivan was telling the honest truth. And that was some what reassuring. It was enough for now, at least.

Yao leaned over the rock, and Ivan leaned upwards, pulling the other into a kiss. This was the longest, deepest kiss they had ever shared.

Yao broke away and pressed his forehead to Ivan's, "Promise me you'll be careful, aru." he whispered.

"I will." Ivan met misty gazes with him, "I promise."

With that, Yao slowly let go of him. Ivan slid his hands off of the other's and and then dove beneath the surface, violet tail vanishing under the water.


	38. Chapter 38

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XXXVIII

Yao stayed at the rock for a while after Ivan had left, quietly mourning him, already missing him. However, he knew it was pointless to sit there and do nothing. So eventually, he got up and started back to the house. Ivan wouldn't want him to stay there and weep like a teenaged girl. Well, Ivan wouldn't want Yao to be "sad", as the merman would have put it. Anyway, he had work to do. He would explain everything to his family, with Emil's help, and they would start planning and searching online for possible places that they could have taken the mermaid.

-xXx-

He was feeling quite exhausted when he sluggishly entered the front door.

" _Gege!_ " the sound of Yong Soo's high pitched voice struck Yao's ears as his youngest brother came up and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, "There you are! Emil told us you left! You've been gone forever! I was worried about you!" large, misty brown eyes gazed into the other's.

"O-okay-okay, aru!" He pried his brother off of him and gave him a tiny push backwards to get him out of his personal bubble, "Look. I'm fine, aru. I'm fine. Is everyone still here? I know it's very late."

"Yeah. We were waiting on you." the fifteen-year-old replied.

"Good."

He went into the main room. Everyone was still there. His sisters were in one corner of the couch, and Mei was showing Lien things on her cell phone. Thai and Kiku were playing cards quietly on the floor, and Leon was sitting on the couch playing on his portable gaming system, with Emil dozing against him.

"Guys, listen." Yao began once he entered the room, "I'm calling an emergency family meeting right here, right now, aru."

Emil slowly opened his eyes and sat up, readjusting himself, "Should I go then?" he asked tiredly.

"No, aru. In fact, I'm going to need your help...I'm going to need everyone's help, aru." Yao replied, "Can I...have your word that you'll all help me, aru?"

"Depends on what it is." Leon said dryly, before going back to his game.

"Put that down, aru. This is very important."

"Uggh." Leon muttered, before closing the game system and putting it down beside him, "Better make this quick."

"Watch your attitude, aru." then he cleared his throat and addressed everyone in the room, "Now this is going to sound unbelievable to most of you, aru. But I need you all to listen to this whole thing."

"Okay?" Mei replied, "What is it?"

"M-my boyfriend is...not of this world...well...not of the human world."

"What do you mean?" Kiku questioned.

"He is...well...he is from the ocean. To put it simply, he is a merman."

"What!?" Yong Soo chimed in, "They exist!? How cool!"

"Y-yes, they exist. However, no one is allowed to spread the word to anyone, got it, aru? Their kind prefers to stay away from us. In fact, most of them are afraid of us and aren't even supposed to interact with us."

"Most of them, there's only four, including him...that do interact with humans." Emil said.

"W-wait..." Lien interjected, "Merpeople...? I'm sorry Yao, but this sounds all fairytale to me, I don't believe it is even possible."

"You think I would lie about something like this, aru?"

"Well no," Thai imputed quietly, "It's just all very hard to believe." he rationalized for his sister.

Yao looked to Emil, who had his head down, frustration radiating off of him.

"He's, like, telling the truth." Leon said.

The rest of the family did not looked convinced.

"He's, like, not crazy. And he's never lied to us before."

Yao was flabbergasted. Out of all his siblings, Leon was the last person he expected to back him up.

"It just...doesn't seem very possible." Kiku shook his head.

"Uggh." Leon grumbled. He picked up a cup of water from the coffee table.

"Babe...I'm, like, really sorry for this in advance." He looked apologetically to Emil before splashing the water on his face.

Emil gasped as the cold substance hit him, soaking his bangs and face and froze, glaring at Leon.

"What was that for, idiot!?" Mei exclaimed, "That is no way to treat your partner!"

"Shut up and watch." Leon said.

The whole family watched as Emil's legs fused and transformed into a scaly, silvery violet fish-tail. They all stared, flabbergasted.

"Holy sh*t!" Mei exclaimed.

"Yao, you're right." Lien said.

"Hai." Kiku added, "I am sorry about that..." he looked apologetically to a still shocked Emil.

Murmurs of agreement arose from the rest of the family.

"I'll go get you a towel." Leon, who was very clearly feeling awful about the entire situation, said to the silvery-haired teen. He got up from the couch and went into the bathroom, returning with a hand towel. He gave it to Emil, and started to dry his face and shake out his hair.

"Here." Leon took off the pull-over sweatshirt he was wearing, and handed it to the mer-teen. He took off the soaked wool sweater and put it over the back of the couch beside him. Luckily, the thick material had caught all the water and hadn't soaked the tank top underneath. He put on the navy blue sweat-shirt, and then covered up with the blanket.

"He'll turn back once he dries." Leon stated simply.

"Ahem..." Yao interrupted the awkwardness, "Back to what I was saying. The merpeople live in groups...called pods. All the members of each pod are connected by a mental link. His mental link told him that his pod was in danger. So that was the main reason he left, to make sure that they were okay. He was gone for a long time, as you know. So I left to go to the beach to try and find him. He found me first. He told me that one of his pod members had been captured by humans."

"That's terrible..." Mei said.

"He went to see if he could find her. I told him I would help him. But I can't do it alone. I need everyone's help. If she's been captured by humans, then we'd have better luck finding her than him, aru. Please, will you help me, aru?"

"Hai. I am sure we will. Everyone agrees, yes?" Kiku looked around at his younger siblings.

Murmurs of agreement arose from the assembled family.

"Thank you." Yao smiled.

-xXx-

"So we have a few possibilities here," the family was now gathered in the kitchen, around Yao's laptop computer.

"She could have been captured by fishermen," Kiku said, "However...she probably would be dead if that were the case..."

An unanimous shudder seemed to shake the group.

"Or, they could be taking her to a research laboratory, or marine institute." Kiku finished.

"These seem like much more probable suggestions." Lien rationalized.

"Yes," Yao agreed, "A creature they have never seen, especially one like that, would definitely be more of a research specimen than something fishermen would catch and sell."

"That's sick." Emil (who had recently changed back) muttered defensively.

"It's reality, unfortunately." Leon replied, "It sucks." He set a hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Hai," Kiku said, "It seems we have a good lead. I am going to start to look up institutes and research centers around the country."

"Anyone who has a smart phone, do the same, aru. We need to make a list."

"How's that gonna help though?" Yong Soo asked, "It could be anywhere."

"It would more likely be the ones closer to this area." Kiku said.

"Because logic." Leon added.

Mei-Mei yawned.

"Does anyone want food or anything to drink, aru?" Yao asked.

Several yes's filled the air.

"Alright, I will get started on that, aru."

"It's getting late." Thai said, looking at the time. It was almost midnight.

"Does anyone have anywhere to be tomorrow, aru?"

Several no's were the replies he received.

"Why don't you all stay the night then." Yao suggested, "It's a bit impromptu. But we have a long night ahead of us anyway and it's already pretty late."

He was surprised when everyone agreed.

"I have a two guest rooms, aru. And some of you can sleep in the living room."

Thus, the sleeping arrangements were made. It was decided that Mei and Lien would sleep in one guest room, Thai and Kiku would take the other one, and the youngest teens would all sleep in the living room.

"Would you like me to contact your family Emil? To let them know you are staying here, aru?"

"Thank you, Yao. But they already know. I told them. They're fine with it."

"Alright, aru. Just making sure."

-xXx-

Yao came downstairs in the middle of the night. He had had a very restless sleep, for he was brimming with worry, and the bed was too cold without Ivan there. He hated it. He had woken up with a jolt after a bad nightmare, and had decided to go and get himself a glass of warm milk, hoping it would help to put him out.

He crept carefully past the sleeping teenagers in the sitting room. Emil and Leon were asleep on the couch, curled into each other innocently under their shared blanket. Yong Soo was sprawled out on the floor, lying on the couch pillows, breathing deeply. Yao chuckled to himself and then kneeled on the floor, to pull the blankets up over his youngest brother. He gently stroked his hair, before getting up again, and going into the kitchen. The light was on, and Kiku was still seated on the table, studying the computer and jotting a list down, a mug of something beside him.

He looked up briefly as Yao entered and nodded to him before going back to the computer. Yao warmed up a glass of milk for him as well, and replaced that mug with the empty one.

"Thank you." Kiku said.

Yao sat down beside him.

"You've been at that all night, haven't you?"

"Hai."

"You know, you really should go to bed, aru."

"I know. But this needs to be done first. I really want to help, you know."

Yao closed the laptop, "You've done plenty, aru. And for that I thank you. We'll get back to this first thing tomorrow. Don't worry about it anymore tonight." He could clearly tell his younger brother was tired. There were bags and dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair was tousled, and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Drink your milk and go on to bed, aru."

"Thank you..." Kiku trailed off.

They drank their warm milk quietly, scarcely talking to one another. Until at last Yao was taking the glasses to the sink and rinsing them.

"Goodnight Yao." Kiku said, "I hope that everything works out."

Yao smiled, "Sleep well, Kiku."

He dipped his head curtly before turning and walking down the hall to the guest room. The door clicked just before Yao tiredly went upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of Asian family bonding! I honestly love this group. Although they can be challenging to write, it is still quite fun to write them. Though I have to say that either Japan or Hong Kong are my faves. What about my readers? Favorite member of the Asia family?**

* * *

Translations

 **Gege (Mandarin): Older Brother**

 **Hai (Japanese): Yes**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter XXXIX

 **A/N: I didn't update during the week, so here ya go!**

* * *

Ivan swam painstakingly back to the beach, exhausted beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had pulled an all-nighter out looking for Felicija, and he had found nothing. He had lost a great deal of the dwindling hope he had had, and the only remnants left were the ones that lay in Yao. He was headed to the beach to meet him to get a report.

When he arrived at the rocky shoreline, his mate was nowhere in sight. He began to call and whistle for him, hoping that he would hear him and appear from behind the large rocks like he usually did. But alas, the dark-haired, petite man did not appear.

Ivan pulled himself up onto the rock. He could get a better view of the hill and the wood fence posts that led down to the rocks. Additionally, it would be much easier for Yao to see him too.

He watched intently, and continued to whistle and chatter for the human.

-xXx-

A long while passed, and the sun continued to rise higher into the sky. The morning started to grow old, and Ivan was beginning to fret that Yao wouldn't show up...that he had forgotten. That made Ivan's heart fall.

He lowered his body into the water again, and was about ready to swim off to continue his search, when something was suddenly thrown over him. He began to hiss and tried to move, but he was still weak. Still exhausted. He had lost a great deal of strength and he only succeeded in getting more tangled.

He looked through the tiny holes of netting. There were unfamiliar people around him, talking excitedly. They were trying to lift him.

He hissed and clawed at them, wriggling and flailing, trying uselessly to escape. His eyes were wide with fear. Fear clawed it's way up his body from his core, creeping in to every corner of his being. These voices sounded cold and unfriendly. Their handling was rough.

 _They're trying to hurt me! They're trying to hurt me! They aren't gentle and nice like Yao-Yao! They are cold and mean! My pod was right! Humans want to hurt me! Help! Someone help me! Yao-Yao! They want me for research!_

He whistled and cry for help as he tried to escape the net and the clutches of the uniform-clad humans.

He glared icily, swiping, grabbing, and biting at them, and whipping and flailing his tail, trying to make it as difficult and dangerous for them as possible to carry him up the hill towards the waiting white van. However, he did not succeed in hurting them. He had only succeeded in hurting their uniforms. They were otherwise unharmed, and now the dominant force in the fight.

He knew his struggle was useless, and it winded him so much that he was forced to stop and give in. He felt small and weak against them. It made him so angry! He had winded himself completely, rendering himself powerless against the weak human beings that he had allowed himself to be captured by. And he realized with a jolt of fear and strife that he was not going to escape their clutches. He was going to be kidnapped and used for research. All he could do now was submit. As much as he did not want to, his physical strength was all but gone, and his mental strength could not make up for it.

His mental strength. That was it! He could think his way out of this. He would make sure he stayed strong. Because he had to keep his promise to his mate. He had to see him again. And he was going to, no matter what his cost. Wherever they were taking him...whatever H**l they had planned for him...he would ensure that Yao would find him.

He knew what had to be done. And it hurt to do it. But he had to. One thought rose above the fear that was plaguing his mind: _Make sure he finds you._

He tightened his grip around his shell necklace, and with all the strength he could muster, he yanked. It snapped, and the beautiful polished shells fell through the netting and he dropped the broken necklace to the sand.

Then, he fell backwards with a heaved, strained sigh, accompanied by his suffocating trepidation as his vision began to blur and the beast of a van that would soon eat him up grew closer.

-xXx-

The Wang house was an unorganized mess as breakfast was served and the desperate, intense search for Felicija continued. The family was now planning on visiting some of the closest institutes today to try and find her.

However, it was Emil who disagreed with this plan, "There's too many institutes," he said, "Think about how big they are. They're huge aren't they?" He looked to Leon to double check.

"Yeah." the teen said lamely.

"They will take ages to search all of them. We'd never find her. It would take far too long. We need to find some way to gather more info before brashly rushing into this situation. The sooner we find her, the better."

"Yes, I like how you are thinking," Kiku said, "But how will we go about finding more information though?"

"Yeah, it's not like we can go find more mermaids and ask them about it." Yong Soo blurted out.

"That's it!" Mei said, "Yong Soo! You're brilliant!"

"Huh?"

"Emil? You're a merman, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I have a tail?"

"You could go talk to the only witness of the kidnapping can't you? You can just swim to the cave-or wherever merpeople live-and ask him to describe exactly what happened. It might give us some sort of better lead." Mei-Mei suggested.

"Uhh...well...I could...but...I don't think I'd get anything...I'd probably get chased off their turf too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other pods don't exactly accept the ways and lifestyle of my pod. They don't like the fact that my family is all mixed merperson and human couples."

"Oh..." Mei flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh crap!" Yao exclaimed allowed with a sudden jolt of remembrance. Everyone's concerned gaze snapped to him.

"I completely forgot that I have to go meet Ivan at the beach for an update! I'll be back, aru! Keep up the work everyone!" With that, he was grabbing his coat and flying out the door.

-xXx-

He got down to the beach and practically bolted down the sand dune towards their usual meeting place on the rocks. However, when he got there, there was no sign of the violet-eyed, violet-tailed Russian merman.

Yao began to call for him, but to no avail. Instantly, fear and worry enveloped him immediately, and he began to frantically search and call.

IVAN!? IVAN!?" he snapped his gaze around the empty beach. His calls fell on deaf ears...and there was no sign of Ivan anywhere.

 _What if something bad happened to him!? What if he died because we have been separated for too long? Then I'll never know...what if a shark got him or something? What if...what if the humans got him too?_ All the "what ifs" steered Yao into immediate panice mode. "IVAN! IVAN! WHERE ARE YOU, ARU?"

There was nothing. No response. Just emptiness. And the waves breaking on the shore.

He continued to search. He searched the whole beach. Grief. Nerves. Trepidation. Those were the only things he had.

Suddenly, he kicked something in the sand. He bent down to pick it up, shaking the ground rock off of it. It was a patch of some sort. It was part of logo. What logo it was he could not tell. However, it looked slightly familiar for some reason. Figuring it was quite vital, Yao put it in his pocket and started up the sand dune, determined to get back to the house as soon as possible. On his way up the sand, when he was almost to the wooden posts, his gaze caught something glinting in the light brown substance. He bent down to get a closer look. His heart lurched. He picked up the broken shell necklace in his hands. Something happened to Ivan.

He could infer some sort of struggle...considering it was the only way that the necklace could possibly break. He had not seen any blood, but that didn't stop the panic...the horror...something was wrong...and whatever it was...it had something to do with the logo on the patch and the broken jewelry piece. He put the broken pieces in his pocket with the logo piece.

He had a lead now. So he took off running back to the house.

-xXx-

He burst in through the front door, followed by a blast of chilly air, more loudly than he had intended. This caught the attention of everyone in the house. They were all gathered in the living room.

"Did something happen?" Thai asked.

"They've got Ivan, aru!" Yao's voice was frantic.

"What?" That was Emil's concerned voice.

"Whoever took Felicija got Ivan, aru." He tried to catch his breath as he plopped down on the couch, and tried to get over his panic, but that was near impossible.

"How do you know?" Lien asked.

"I found the signs." he took out the broken shell necklace and the piece of the logo, "There was obviously a struggle. Why else would there be a ripped logo and Ivan's broken necklace?"

"He's right." Emil said, "There's no way a merperson would ever break something as sacred as a binding necklace intentionally."

"What's a binding necklace?" Yong Soo asked.

Emil rolled his eyes, "You're looking at one." he said.

"Then I guess we have a lead." Lien said.

"We just have to figure out what logo this is." Kiku said, "And I have a way of doing that."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter XL

 **A/N: At long last here is your update! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Then I guess we have a lead." Lien said.

"We just have to figure out what logo this is." Kiku said, "And I have a way of doing that." He took his smart phone out of his pocket and logged into it, clicking on an app that the rest of the family had never seen before.

"This app allows me to take a picture of anything, and the search window will bring up related images."

"Whoa, that's cool!" Yong Soo said, amused.

"Your American girlfriend told you about that, didn't she?" Mei-Mei teased.

Kiku flushed red, "It isn't like that at all! Amelia's not my girlfriend, she's my online gaming friend! And I only like her as a friend!" He started to sweat nervously as he spoke.

"Uh huh." Leon said sarcastically.

"Then why did you go all the way to New York to meet her?" Yong Soo inquired.

"S-she bought my ticket and invited me to a convention I-" Kiku was getting redder by the moment.

"So, is she cute?" Mei-Mei asked.

"Enough, aru!" Yao interrupted his bickering siblings, "That isn't important right now. In fact, that is at the bottom of our priority list." he glared at them, "Stop harassing Kiku and let us get back to work."

He set the piece of the logo patch on a clean, empty part of the table. Kiku snapped a picture and then watched as the web brought up visually similar images. He scrolled through until he found what he was looking for.

"Right here. I think I found it."

The group gathered around him, each of them pushing their way into his space to try and get a better view. He tried not to let it bother him. It was his family after all.

"The Marine Institute of Shanghai." he said. They looked at the full picture of the blue and white logo with the dolphins on it. They compared it to the logo on the table, and found that it was the perfect match.

Yao bristled with anger. The thought of Ivan being confined in a tank to be observed and hastled by the public made him sick.

"A**holes!" he exclaimed, "They can't take them there! They can't confine him to a tank! It's wrong!"

Leon pulled Emil close, "That's sh**ty! I'd hate if those jerks tried to take this one to an institute."

Emil briefly leaned into him, before pulling out of the side hug, and adjusting the borrowed, wrinkly hoodie.

"If he's there, then it is quite possible that they were the same people who captured the mermaid, whatever her name was..." Lien figured.

"It was Felicija." Emil said, "That was her name."

"You're probably right, sis!" Yong Soo agreed.

"Well," Mei-Mei took a breath, "Now we know where he is."

"What do we have to do, Yao?" Thai asked.

"We're going to that aquarium, and we're rescuing those mer-people. We'll take two separate cars, four of us in each."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

THE EVENING BEFORE

He woke up without feeling rested. He was still exhuasted, and he barely had the energy to move. He was lying on soft sand. He lifted his tired gaze up to figure out where in the world he was. The water around him was slightly cold, and he could tell it was dark. However, odd, unnatural light lit up the scene around him and made the water bluer than it should have. He was in unfamiliar surroundings. The smell was off. The blue expanse of water was empty, save for a couple of caves, rocks, shells, and corals. None of which he recognized. And it was dead silent, save for what seemed to be the distant noise of running water. He had never seen this place before.

Where on earth am I? In the ocean? But where?

He dragged his body from the sandy floor, and when he did, his head spun. He steadied himself for a moment, and waited for his vision to clear. And suddenly, all the memories from what had happened earlier came flooding back in a huge wave. He was very afraid, very paranoid. Fear clawed its painfully through his core. He began to pick up his swimming pace, despite the amount of fatigue he was suffering, and started to call out.

"Toris!? Kitty? Natalya!? Emma!? Karina!? Hello!? Is anyone there!? Where are you!?" He received no response, "Felicija!? Anyone!? Elizaveta!? Taika!? Lukas!? Emil!? Can anyone hear me!? Hello!?"

He started to frantically search his surroundings, and used his sharp senses to try and locate a sign of someone, anyone. But he received no such luck. He called the names of every merperson he knew. Yet he still got the same dead silent reply. The same white noise. He reverted to his dolphin-like cries. Shrill whistles and squeaks.

Response: Emptiness. Complete isolation it seemed. And he despised it.

He started to swim faster. He did not know where he was, but he knew he needed to get as far away from here as possible. He swam toward the empty expanse of water at as rapid of a speed he could muster. The water sped past him, and everything became a bit of a muffled blur in front of him. Suddenly, his body painfully collided with something very sharply. He let out a hiss of pain, and he was thrown backwards, losing his balance and crumpling to the sand. He lay there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, before he propped himself up on his arms and looked in front of him.

He gaped, shocked at his sudden realization. He had struck glass. And in front of him was a dark, brooding scene. It was a large, shadowed room. His eyes quickly adjusted, and he could make out a labratory setting. And he knew he was the test subject. Computers, examination tables, various dangerous-looking objects...other tanks. It was sickening.

Fear gradually bubbled up inside him, sinking its black claws into every corner of his body...of his mind, and his stomach formed a sharp knot. He started to feel sick. So he turned briskly away from the horrifying scene before him, swam rapidly away from the glass, and made his way to the closest hiding place: behind the fake rock caves.

Suddenly, his sharp hearing picked up on a panicked voice talking very softly.

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is, like, totally NOT happening! Toris...Toris...Toris...please help me...help...I'm so scared..."

Ivan followed the source of the sound towards a cluster of seaweed and rocks. A wave of relief hit him. There was Felicija, curled up in a ball. He could clearly see the terrified tremors that were shaking her body. Her fringe was plastered against her face, and he heard tiny sobs escaping from her mouth.

"Felicija!" Ivan exclaimed, "You are okay!" This was the first time in a long time he was actually happy to see her. He made his way towards her.

She jumped and looked up with large, teary emerald eyes. When she saw him her gaze hardened into an expression of hatred. "TRAITOR!" She growled. She lunged at him, baring her teeth. He dodged her. She lunged again, attempting to strike him with her claws.

"Felicija! Calm down. I will get you out of here. That is what I came for. I promise."

She did not listen. She continued to strike at him, attempting clumsy blows. Her movement was not as fast as it could be, what with her very pregnant belly hindering her movement. Her eyes did not stop blazing. Her expression did not change.

"Felicija! Stop! I'm trying to help!"

He dodged her several times. He did not want to strike her back, because he knew he was capable of a lot of damage. In exchange, she was able to strike him a few times, her claws raking across his exposed flesh. He tried to ignore the stinging sensation as he continued to veer left and right, up and down, and backwards and forwards to dodge her attacks. This only made her angrier.

She continued to advance towards him, winding herself quite harshly. Her movement turned into a staggering, wobbly swim. She clutched at her belly and the rough fake rocks, trying to catch her breath, still glaring.

Ivan started to panic. If she wasn't careful she could harm her baby!

She finally mustered enough strength again, and hurled herself towards him, catching him completely off guard. His weakened state caused him to tumble backwards, allowing the mermaid a slight upper hand. He hit the rock and was knocked to the sand. Before he could get up, she was on top of him. He covered his face and curled up in a ball and let her come down on him. Let her claw, bite, and slap with her tail. And he just lay there, trying not to wince. He let her release all of her negatiove emotions onto him, not even bothering to fight back. He took the pain on. He deserved it anyway.

"Traitor!" she growled, "You d**n b**tard! You can't fight back!? What's wrong with you, huh? You wuss! You've become soft! And totally weak!" her voice cracked with emotion as she spat these words.

Ivan found himself growing very exhausted, and eventually the pain had built up to a point that it was bothering him. She stopped for a moment, heaving, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...ow...ow...D**it!"

The baby! screamed Ivan's cloudy mind.

He felt her start to strike him again. Suddenly, he lifted his head, violet eyes glaring into blazing green. Seeing his face, she tried to rake her claw across it.

"Felicija enough!" He grabbed her wrists, slightly harsher than he intended.

She growled, and tried to rip her hands free. But he kept a firm grip. He pulled himself back up, so his much taller form now faced her.

"Stop it now!" his tone was harsh and his glare didn't soften.

She shrunk back.

"You idiot! There is a precious little baby inside of you! If you over-exert yourself, you are going to hurt it! You need to CALM down!"

She continued to glare for a bit, when her gaze started to soften, and completely change. Her eyes welled up with tears. "You- YOU JERK! D**N YOU!" She wrenched her wrists free, turned away and sank to the sand. She folded her tail and fisted her hands against the ground, hanging her head and arching her body towards the floor. She started sobbing, at first quietly, the volume increased. "I'm...I WANT TORIS!" She wailed, "I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND THESE, LIKE, TOTAL MEANIE HUMANS! I WANT TO GO HOME! I'M SCARED! I DON'T LIKE STRANGERS!" She continued to sob, shoulders shaking.

Ivan's glare softened and his body relax. He slowly swam over to her.

"H-hey...it's okay...it's going to be okay." He floated down beside her and awkwardly started to move to wrap her in a warm embrace. She threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest, and continuing to sob. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. He felt very wrong being this affectionate with a mate that wasn't his and belonged to someone else, but he knew she was in desperate need of it.

After awhile, she broke away from him and wiped her puffy eyes, sniffling.

"I'm sorry...d**n hormones."

Ivan shrugged. "Listen to me Felicija. We will get out. Some how. I don't know how, but we-" he was cut off as a sharp pain pierced his chest. He winced and clutched at it, grimacing and hissing with pain.

"Ivan! Like what-" she moved towards him. He held out a hand.

"I'm okay...just a little chest pain. It's nothing." he yawned, feeling very winded, ""We need to try to get some sleep. We are trapped and we cannot do anything more tonight until we are rested."

"Sl-sleep...? In this big, scary place!? No way in h**l! I am so, totally not!"

Ivan rolled his eyes. The stubborness of this mermaid drove him crazy.

"I do not want to sleep either. But we need to. Especially you. You are carrying a child. We can take turns keeping watch if that makes you feel any better."

"Fine."

"Now, go to sleep, Felicija. I will alert you if anything happens."

She nodded slowly and then went to curl up inside one of the small caverns of the fake caves, leaving Ivan alone in the unfamiliar surroundings. He knew Yao was not coming tonight. It was too late.

"He's worried sick I am sure..." this made Ivan feel awful.


	41. Chapter 41

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XLI

A startled hiss, and panicked whistles and calls woke Ivan abruptly.

He was up in an instant, to see Felicija restrained by two humans dressed in tight suits with masks. They looked like aliens trying to abduct her. One had their arms around her shoulders and chest trying to restrain her movement, and the other was was gripping her squirming tail. She wriggled and hissed, trying to swim downwards, with her emerald eyes blazing with fear.

"Ivan! Help! Help!" that was her cry taking the form of dolphin-like cries.

Anger bristled in Ivan's chest. It was a disgrace! A crime! To grip and man-handle a mermaid in such a fashion!

With a hiss, adrenaline pumped in Ivan's veins, and despite the fatigue and the pain from the curse, he sped towards the mermaid and her captors. With violet eyes ablaze, claws out and teeth bared, he tackled one of the divers, knocking them towards the sand. The vile human tried to scramble away when Ivan pinned them. He raked his claws across the human's arms and middle and the face. Every time the human tried to swim towards the surface, Ivan only grabbed them and pulled them back.

Meanwhile, Felicija contorted and squirmed to get away. She was able to use her claws and teeth now, and her wild movement was able to loosen the diver's grip enough that she flicked her sharp-scaled tail, against the human's middle. This left a red laceration. The person pushed Felicija away,and started to retreat to the top of the tank.

Felicija into the dark corner of one of the artificial rock caves.

The panicked humans retreated, with a staggering swim, towards the top of the tank. Ivan continued to claw and hiss at their clumsy forms, ensuring they never came back to try and harm Felicija or him.

Suddenly, a stinging sensation struck Ivan in the neck. He froze. His head began to spin, and the colors blurred in front of him. Exhaustion started to take over immediately, and he began to sink slowly towards the bottom of the tank.

With a panicked cry, Felicija swan towards him. She tried to steady him, but his large body mass was like a weight for them, pulling them towards the sand. Ivan felt the familiar soft touch of it as he hit the ground. Through his blurred vision, he could see her shape. She was cradling his head, calling frantically to him.

"Ivan! Ivan! Oh my God! You, like, better not die! You aren't allowed to leave me here with these, like, total, jerkface humans! So you better, like, not die! Stay awake! Stay awake!" Her Eastern European drawl...her usual quirky, now terrified voice was distant and far away.

"So...sleepy..." Ivan's world went black.

"IVAN! IVAN!"

-xXx-

* * *

It was a gray, winter midday. Yao drove recklessly, nervously through the streets of Shanghai. He was determined to get to the Marine Institute as fast as possible. He wove through traffic and ignored signals he deemed irrelevant. Leon kept yelling at him to "Slow the crap down, dude!", Yong Soo clung to the seat, and Emil held onto the handle above his own, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest.

But Yao's mind was too wrapped up in terrifying thoughts to worry about following the rules of the road. Was Ivan okay? Was he scared? Was he hurt? Was he still alive!? What sort of terrible research and experiments were they doing on him!?

His stomach was in a knot and churning at these horrid thoughts.

He continued to weave through traffic, receiving honks and curses. He would voice his annoyance, but his panic was more prominent than anything else.

It felt like hours before the institute finally appeared in front of him. He circled quickly, yelling at the people in his car to look for parking spots. When at last he found one, he practically fell out of his seat trying to get out so fast. He slammed the door behind him and his teenaged passengers followed suit. He ran up to the entrance, and met up with the other half of his family. Together, the group went in through the double glass doors.

When they arrived, Yao let out a collection of mandarin curses; it felt like the line was a mile long. Yao paced back in forth, muttering to himself. When he stopped pacing, he kept flexing his fingers, digging his nails into his palms. Kiku could clearly sense his brother's discomfort. He briefly ghosted his hand on Yao's shoulder.

"It will be fine," Kiku said softly, "We will get in there and save him, don't worry."

Yao offered a strained smile. As much as he appreciated Kiku's attempt at reassurance, nothing could soothe is nerves. He was beyond terrified for Ivan-his safety, his mental and physical state...he could not tell if he would be okay.

* * *

-xXx-

Felicija did not leave Ivan's side. As much of an annoying, terrifying b**tard he was to her, she still cared. She circled around his limp form. He was curled up in a ball, breathing heavily. He was alive, but he was out cold. She was scared. Even so, she would protect him no matter what. He had come all this way to save her, he had gotten himself captured to save her, and for that she owed him. So here she was, circling, pacing. Hissing every time one of the white-coated scientists got too close to their confinement. Their glass prison. She would not let them touch her or Ivan again. She hated this. She was beyond paranoid, beyond afraid. She watched the humans shuffle about, taking out harmful-looking metal instruments. She tried to fight down the fear...but seeing all those metal instruments, hearing the white-coated humans talking excitedly...she couldn't help but wonder of the terrible horrors...experiments that were in store for the two of them.

She also had no idea what sort of poison they had shot him with, but she was angry because it put him in some sort of induced, uneasy sleep. And he showed no signs of stirring. This put this usually strong merman at a weakness...a vulnerability state, and it was her job, as a dominant female, to protect him. She also began to look for any possible way out.

Suddenly, she heard the creaking of the metal ladder. She shrunk up against Ivan, looking up to see one of the humans coming up to the top of the tank. This one was female. Her appearance was similar to that of the others, with her short stature, and long dark hair pulled back in and updo. But she was not wearing the same foreboding white coats that Felicija had quickly grown to despise the longer she stayed here. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit, with the sleeves rolled up to the crooks of her thin, slightly tanned arms. She was carrying a bucket. Felicija got a different feeling from her than she did all the others. She got a sort of gentle, warmer feeling from her. She felt less afraid of her, but even so, she was still afraid, and angry. She stayed pressed against Ivan, looking up, with her eyes wide, watching the woman's every move.

She set the bucket she was holding on the top of the ladder and took something out of it. It was silvery and small, and Felicija recognized immediately; it was a fish. The young woman was looking down, meeting gazes directly with her. She smiled warmly, and started to speak, shaking the fish in front of her. Felicija did not understand what she was saying, for she was not speaking in English, Russian, or Polish. It was the language of the main-landers. But Felicija did not move. She still distrusted humans, she was still afraid of them. Just because one seemed to be gentle and nice, she was not going to trust her.

 _It's more than less likely a trap, just so they can grab me and do experiments on me._

Eventually, the female human gave up trying to coax the blonde mermaid towards her and dropped the fish in the water. Felicija sped upwards, snatching the fish from the water, and swimming back to guard Ivan. The woman started to drop more fish in the water, Felicija gathered them and put them in a pile behind the rocks. She then proceeded to continue watching the woman.

She picked up the bucket, and climbed down the ladder. Felicija released the breath she was holding, and relaxed a bit. She continued to eat the fish, which did not taste half bad. Though she was in fact starving and pregnant.

 _So they aren't going to let us starve._ Felicija thought. When she had eaten enough to feel content, She rested a hand against her belly. She felt the baby move and she felt slightly better.

"We'll be okay..." she said softly, "We have to be...soon..." she said. She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself, the baby, or Ivan, but it helped somewhat. It offered some degree of solace.

She began to scan her gaze around again. She wanted to patrol the tank, to try and find a way out. But she did not want to leave Ivan's side, and she was fatigued because of the extra weight she was carrying. So all she could do was stay where she was, watch and assess the humans' every moves.

* * *

-xXx-

At long last, it was the families' turn up to the front admission desk. Yao bought all the tickets, and then demanded to the receptionist, "Where are they taking the new arrivals, aru?"

"In the examination laboratories in the back, but that area is restricted to the employees only."

"D**n..." Yao cursed, "Thank you, anyway."

"Was there a specific animal you were looking for?"

 _Merfolk_. Ha. As if Yao would actually say that.

"Uhh...no, not really...n-never mind...we'll just look around. Thank you, aru."

The receptionist nodded awkwardly. Then the family went off to the side and gathered in a huddle.

"So what the crap do we do now?" Leon asked.

Yao distributed the tickets. "We look around. Go to the all the exhibits. There's eight of us, we split up in groups of two." He split his family into pairs and sent them all to different parts of the aquarium, "Call or text me if we find anything. Then, an hour before closing we meet up at the food court to discuss the next plan of action. Does everyone understand, aru?"

The group was in agreement.

"Good, let us go then."

The family dispersed.


	42. Chapter 42

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XLII

Ivan fluttered his eyes open. His entire body felt heavy, and he was still very exhuasted. His gaze slowly came into focus, and he moved slightly, but stopped when he felt pain. He also discovered that he was lying on a scaly pink surface. He blinked and looked up.

"Hi." he said softly.

Felicija jumped a mile, "Eeek! Oh, right, it's you. It's, like, about time you woke up, I was getting, like, totally worried. How do you feel?"

"I am very tired...and achy."

"Well, you look crap." she noticed his very pallor skin, reddened eyes, and the dark circles beneath them.

"Felicija..."

"Here, like, get up. You're squishing my tail."

"S-sorry." Ivan lifted his body and painstakingingly moved off of her tail, and readjusted himself so he was leaning against her shoulder.

"Oh my god, what the h**lkind of poison did they give you!?" she exclaimed worriedly.

Ivan shrugged lamely, "Probably anesthesia or something."

"Like, ana-what?"

"Anesthesia. It's like...this medicine that makes you go to sleep. Humans use it at hospitals and things."

"Like, how the h**l do you know what that is!?" she said suspiciously.

Ivan shrugged, "I am too tired to think about this."

"Oh, wait, I forgot, you have a human fetish." she scoffed.

Ivan's smile faded at the insult. Suddenly, he winced and clutched at his chest, bending forward, when he felt a tightening, burning sensation.

"Oh my God! Ivan! Like, what the h**l!?" Felicija tried to steady him.

He held out a hand, "It's okay, I'm fine. Just chest pain."

"Again?" Felicija said, "Are you sure you're, like, okay? You look like you're totally sick."

"I'll be fine...I just, need to stay resting."

"Ivan?" her eyes narrowed, "What's wrong? Something is wrong and if we're, like, in this together, you need to, like, tell me what's the matter with you."

Ivan drew in a deep breath, "You are not going to like it."

"I, like, don't care-ow, ow!"

"Felicija! What's wrong!?"

"It's the baby, idiot. It's moving. Here." she grabbed his hand and set it against her swollen belly, "Do you feel that?"

Ivan waited until he felt the pressure against his palm. "Da...it feels like a little touch against my hand."

"Yeah. But to me it feels like someone is punching me from the inside." Felicija scoffed.

Ivan chuckled in spite himself.

"Anyway, what the heck's the matter with you? You, like, need to tell me. Right now. Out with it."

"Uhh...well...you really aren't going to like it."

She crossed her arms over her belly and glared.

"Okay...okay..." he took a deep breath and gulped nervously, "The truth is...Felicija...I do not know how much longer I am going to be able to last here."

Her expression changed to worry.

"Wh-"

"Hang on...let me finish. I...I...that human that I fell in love with that got me banished from the pod...after I left...he found me and then-"

"YOU BOUND YOURSELF TO A HUMAN!?" Felicija finished his sentence.

I told you you would not like it. "I...da...I did...that is the reason I look the way I do and the reason I'm so weak...because we are separated."

"I know! I know that! I know the curse God d**mit!" she exclaimed, "I, like, can't believe you...you...YOU IDIOT!" She raised a hand as if to strike him across the face. He winced and shrunk backwards, bracing himself for her strike. Instead, she drew her hand back and sunk her face into his torso. She fisted her hands and threw them against it. Then her shoulders started to shake, and tears began to stream down her face.

"You're so stupid! I hate you! I, like, totally hate you! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" she continued to sob noisily into his chest. He just sat hopelessly, wondering what he was supposed to do, so he did nothing. He just let her cry. She was mad at him, yes, but he knew that grief stemmed from her at the thought of losing him, the thought of losing a family member.

\- xXx-

Eventually, she cried herself to exhaustion and then lifted her head from his heart. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and watery from crying.

The next thing he knew, she was lying in his lap, resting against his violet tail, playing with the sand between her fingers, before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He tried to stay awake, but whatever medicine they had indeed given him was working again, and he found himself nodding off.

And he didn't hear the creaking of the metal ladder.

\- xXx-

Ivan awoke again, he awoke to cold air, and a hard, slick surface. He tried to lift his head and move, but he could not. Then he discovered something that terrified him to no end: He was strapped down to an examination table.

"Felicija!?" He cried, "Felicija!?" He started to snap his gaze around as much as he could, but his movement was very much restricted with his restraints.

"You speak." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Ivan glared towards the source of the sound. A bespectacled man in his mid-thirties, with wiry dark hair, and cat-like eyes-a familiar main-lander appearance-was standing over the table. Ivan tried to move. The man pushed him back down.

"Ahh, ahh. Don't over exert yourself." He said. Ivan continued to glare.

"Where is she?" Ivan demanded.

"Your mate is fine. We have returned her to the tank. We have not harmed her. We merely took a few samples of her hair and scales, and we performed an ultrasound to check on the baby. The baby seems healthy and it is due any day."

Ivan cringed at the thought of having Felicija as his mate-she was like a sister to him. "She is NOT my mate. She is my sister." He growled.

"Interesting. Do not worry, we do not want to harm you, we only want to learn more about you. That is why we will be taking samples to perform tests and experiments."  
He tried to touch Ivan's hair. The merman hissed, baring his sharp teeth.

"Get your hands away from me or I'll bite your fingers off."

The scientist chuckled. "You're very fascinating, merman."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. Let us go. We do not belong in your lab. We belong in the ocean away from you. Our kind wants nothing to do with you. You leave us in peace and we do the same."

"You're very intriguing. Humans have always been curious about your existence, and your lifestyle and culture. There has always been a fascination, a curiosity that our kind have always had about you. We want to learn more and now we can. We have been assessing your behavior since you have arrived last night. And we want to perform some tests to find out more."

"I will not let you." Ivan growled.

"We did it to the mermaid. We didn't hurt her. I promise you that. Here at the Marine Institute of Shanghai, we care very deeply for our animals and our goal is to capture, learn, rehabilitate, and release them back into the ocean. And if you cooperate like she did, it will be painless and simple and you can go back in your tank."

"You are contradicting yourself. You say that you want to release us back to the ocean, but you are keeping us captive in that tank. Why?"

"I told you, we have never seen anything like you and your kind has only been a myth. Now, we can share with the world our findings, and then we'll all be better off. Once we know about you, we can protect you and live peacefully."

"Merfolk hate humans, and we will rip you apart if you get too close. We hunt and eat you when food is scarce. Is that enough "research" for you?"

The scientist seemed to step back a few paces at Ivan's threat.

"It would be in your best interest to let us go."

"We can't just let such fascinating creatures go without learning more about you."

"Then ask." Ivan growled, "Instead of performing tests, why don't you just ask?"

"Because you won't tell. According to your sister, your kind is meant to be kept secret. You won't tell us anything so we have to find out ourselves."

Ivan hissed and jerked at the table, but he was kept well restrained, and was still incredibly weak and exhuasted because he was separated from his mate.

"You won't be able to move. We injected you with some anesthesia. We cannot have you fully alert with your full strength. It will jeopardize our sampling, and put my fellow scientists in danger. Don't think I did not see what you did to one of them already. He had to have stiches for the laceration your tail gave him."

Ivan's eyes blazed with anger and he glared at the scientist, he was getting under his skin. "You're disgusting." He spat.

"We are only trying to help you. I promise. We do not want to hurt you. The only reason we are researching is so we can help. Now, all you have to do is lay back, relax, and the sampling will be quick and painless."

Something told Ivan that he had no choice.

His stomach formed a huge knot, and terror crawled its way through him as more white-coated scientists crowded him, talking excitedly. He looked up at them with huge eyes, and hissed at them. However, strapped down he was powerless. He could have killed them if he was not in restraints. But he was.

They payed no mind to his warning hisses, and they began to touch him and examine him, poking him with cold metal tools.

One of them poked him with a long, sharp, pointy metal thing, and he struggled and flailed. _That stings! It stings! Please stop it!_

They finished drawing his blood, and then wrapped his arm in a bandage where they had poked him.

They also snipped off a couple of strands of platinum blonde bangs too.

The worst part was however, was when several people held up his long violet tail. He froze. He hated when people touched his tail. Not even Yao was allowed to touch it! He could not see what they were doing either. It made him angry. He hissed, continuing to struggle. He wriggled and flapped his tail, trying to get them to let go, but they only tightened their grip. That was when he felt something scraping against the scales on his tail. It was scraping them off. It was excruciating. He struggled even harder, trying with all his strength to pull free. _You're hurting me! Let go! Let go! Don't touch my tail! It's sensitive! STOP! Please! That hurts! That HURTS! Ow...ow..._ They held him firm, down by his shoulders, and one covered his eyes, pressing his head down against the slick surface of the table. His chest heaved as he breathed, and he found himself feeling incredibly weak and exhausted. But they would not stop scraping his tail. So all he could do was whimper like a pitiful child and let tears cloud his eyes. _Save me Yao-Yao! Please...hurry..._

He continued to whimper softly, for all he could do was endure this torture. And his anger burned towards the scientists and their metal tools.

However, suddenly, he felt something...it was a sort of gut feeling...a strong gut feeling. It was a sudden glimmer of hope in his heart and his chest. He felt his fatigue slowly start to fade away, he felt his strength return to him. And he knew then... Yao-Yao was here! Yao-Yao was coming! And Yao-Yao was going to save them!

With this new hope, and a sudden burst of strength, Ivan violently jerked his body, and the restraints snapped. He rolled onto the floor, the table clattered loudly, and the frightened scientists jumped backwards. And all the Russian merman did was smirk. He had freed himself, and Yao-Yao was on his way.


	43. Chapter 43

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XLIII

Yao and his family met up just before closing in the food court. They were low in spirits considering the fact that none of them had managed to find any trace of the merpeople in the exhibits. This led to the conclusion that the two of them were in the labs in the back of the facilities.

Yao was bristling and full of nerves. He was pacing back and forth now, trying to process muddled information in his head.

"So what do we do now?" Yong Soo asked.

"That's a dumb question and I don't know!" Yao snipped back, annoyed by the obvious, oblivious question, "You tell me!"

"Everyone was thinking it, I was just saying it! No need to get so upset!" Yong Soo defended himself.

"Well, if they're not in the exhibits, they're in the labs." Leon said, "So we gotta, like, hide out somewhere so that the security guards, like, don't find us."

"And when the time is right, when the coast is clear, that's when we make for the labs." Lien added.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku nodded.

"So that means we're going to have to split up into pairs again, aru. We all need to find hiding places until the security has locked up and the lights are all turned off, aru. We need to keep a running report via text messages. When the coast is clear, we look for the labs."

The group nodded in agreement.

-xXx-

Leon tried to move stealthily. It was obvious he had watched too many spy movies and was attempting to mimic them. He kept his body close to the walls and the tanks, scanning his gaze left, right, and then left again before moving forward, and he kept his phone's speaker close to his mouth as if it was some sort of walkie-talkie.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emil asked, rolling his eyes at his partner's ridiculous antics.

"This is, like, a secret mission and I'm getting into spy mode."

"You are so childish." Emil replied, deadpanning with a face-palm.

"That's why you love me." the younger teen answered.

Emil rolled his eyes as they poked their heads out from behind the octopus tank. Leon continued to ramble about God knows what.

"Leon, be quiet for a minute," Emil finally said, "Listen."

The Asian shut his mouth and tried to pick up whatever sound Emil was talking about. But he could not pick up anything.

"I don't hear-"

"Shhh."

That was when he did in fact hear it; the sound of noisy wheels rolling across the stoned floor, whistling, and the music from the ear-phone speakers that was turned up way too loud. The janitor came into view, rolling the yellow mop bucket across the ground. He wasn't much older than Emil and Leon, and he took no notice of the two teens.

"Let's follow him. It looks like he's done with clean up. If we're clever about it, we can probably slip into the janitor's closet, and hide there." Emil said.

Leon nodded, "Like, good job, you're a genius, babe."

"Thanks." Emil replied lamely. With that, the two slunk behind the janitor, unbeknowst to him.

They followed him towards the back of the exhibit room to a door that read "Janitor". He stopped in front of a door, and used his keys to unlock it. He swung the door right open, and deposited the bucket and mop inside, before turning his attention towards his back pocket and taking out his cell phone. Emil and Leon saw this as the perfect opportunity, and they quickly and quietly slipped into the closet, sinking into the shadows behind the brooms, dust pans and other supplies in the very back corner, just before the janitor turned back, and closed it on them. They listened for the clicking of the door being locked, and then waited for the fading footsteps and music beat. Once they were positive he was gone, they turned to one another and nodded smugly, before Leon raised a hand for an awkward high five. After their (well Leon's) brief celebration, the adolescent Asian took out his phone to text Yao an update.

 **"Found hiding spot. Octopus (this was an emoji) exhibit, janitor closet."**

A few moments later he received the response, "Good. Now just stay there until I give the all clear."

"Alright, sweet. So we just gotta stake-out until we're positive everythin's good." Leon reported to Emil.

The merman nodded briskly.

And thus they waited, and waited, and waited. It felt like hours. They didn't know how long they were in the dark janitor's closet. Though it was not all bad. After their eyes adjusted to the dark, they quite enjoyed their time together. They passed the time by playing games on their phones, talking to one another, and being affectionate like teenaged couples do.

Eventually, the familiar buzzing of Leon's phone drew their attention back to their actual "mission".

 **"All clear. Meet food ct"** That was the message they received from Kiku. So at last, they were freed from the dark, tight confinement of the closet, and thus, using the flashlights on their mobile phones, they went out into the darkness of the closed marine institute and made their way back to the family's meeting spot.

-xXx-

The family met up once more, discussing their further plan of action.

"The bottom line is, we have to figure out where the laboratories are in the institute, aru." Yao began.

"There are a lot of facilities and buildings here, and i'd imagine the laboratories would be somewhere towards the back." Thai rationalized.

"Hai, I agree," Kiku replied, "Especially considering the labs are a restricted area."

There was a short block of silence as the group processed information.

"Wait! Hang on!" Yong Soo suddenly interjected, "When we were outside, I saw a fenced-in area with a big, long building, and a large lot with a bunch of vans parked. You think that's something?"

For one of the few times that night, a smile crossed Yao's face. "Yong Soo, good job, aru." Yao praised, "That is definitely smart thinking."

The first-year high school student beamed at his big brother's praise. "I'm glad I could help."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Mei exclaimed, "Let's go! Lead the way, Yong Soo!"

And so once again, the family was off.

-xXx-

The family arrived at the tall chain link fence around the truck lot and the science building. They looked for a way in.

"The gate is open." Emil pointed out.

Sure enough it was.

"Wow," Leon laughed, "Those dumb a*ses."

"Leon!"

"Come on!" Kiku went in through the gate, with the others following closely behind. They kept close to the wall, headed towards the entrance.

"On the count of three we will run in, aru. 1...2-"

His sister, Lien, grabbed his sleeve, "Wait, someone is coming." They pressed themselves against the wall, staying in the shadows.

One of the employees came out, whistling a tune and clinking his keys together. He walked over to one of the trucks and closed the back doors, and then, twirling his keys on his fingers, he walked out the gate, closing it behind him.

They waited until his whistling and footsteps vanished, before running quickly to the doors of the science building. They pushed them open, and walked inside, keeping a sharp eye out for employees. There was no one in sight.

"They must have all gone home," Thai said.

"Most of them. The lights are still on, so there are still people here, aru."

"But where are they? Where's Ivan? I do not see any sign of him." Mei said, "There are a million hallways, he could be anywhere."

"He is here, aru. He has to be..."

"I think I will be able to sense him. Give me one moment." Emil said, "My senses might be dull, since I have lived as a human for a while now, but I will try." He closed his eyes, and put his hands behind his ears, letting out a quiet whistle.

"He's using echolocation. That's how awesome my babe is, Yao." Leon boasted.

"Shh!" Yao hissed.

"I have got something." He opened his eyes and looked back at the family, "He's this way, follow me!"

-xXx-

Yao and his family took off running down the corridors, their feet echoing due to hollow walls against the stone floor.

Emil held out a hand to slow them abruptly, when they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Emil slowly, quietly opened it a crack, and peered inside. It was indeed a labratory setting. Desks, examination tables and scientific equipment was strewn about the room. There were a few large cyllindrical tanks in there, and a group of white-coated scientists gathered around an examination table. They were restraining a flapping, struggling figure. A figure with a violet tail.

"Ivan!" Anger bubbled up inside Yao. He was about to burst in through the door, but Kiku stopped him when he tugged his sleeve.

"No. We should not make impulse decisions. We need to think this through." He said.

"They're hurting him, aru!"

"Fine. We will distract the scientists, and you get him and leave. There's an exit at the back." He pointed.

Yao nodded. "Ready?"

The group nodded.

"Do not break any equipment, aru." Yao ordered.

The group nodded once again.

"Go." Kiku said. The family pushed the door open and dispersed, making racket and doing what they did best, causing controlled chaos. They snapped photos of everything, spun around on chairs, danced on tables, messed with the equipment, banged their hands and feet against desks, etc.

The scientists stopped what they were doing immediately, and they all made their way to the dispersed family members, flailing their arms and yelling in mandarin.

Satisfied that they were all distracted, Yao made his way towards the examination table.

"Ivan! Ivan I am here, aru!"

Ivan lifted his head. His face lit up. He looked exhausted and pallor, with dark circles under his eyes, and there were a few tear-stains down his cheeks, but he was alright all the same.

"Yao-Yao! Yao-Yao!" He was relieved, "I sensed you coming!" Little tears of joy formed in the corners of his eyes, and he fell back against the table, chest heaving, panting.

"I am so sorry you had to go through this, aru." He started to remove the straps that tied him down. "Are you okay?" He helped him sit up.

"I am now that you are here."

"Did they hurt you, aru?"

"A little. But I do not have any serious injuries I do not think. I am just tired."

Yao pulled the merman into a strong, tight hug, and then peppered butterfly kisses all over his face. It was a very out of character display, but the Chinaman was too relieved to see him alright to care. "I will never...ever...let anything like this happen to you again, aru, I promise." He said.

"Hey! PDA later! And get the h*ll out of here!" Leon yelled, "They just called security!"

"Sh*t!" Yao exclaimed, "Come on, Ivan." He scooped the merman up and started to make his way to the back exit.

"Wait!" Ivan yelped, "What about Felicija!?"

"What?"

"Felicija! Remember! The whole reason I got in this mess! She's here! I cannot leave without her!"

"Where is she?"

"Over there in that glass box!" He indicated the large, cylinder shaped tank.

Yao looked. In the tank was a beautiful, blonde, pink-tailed mermaid who was very pregnant. She was pressed against the corner at the bottom, curled up and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Alright. I'm going to put you in there, and you get her, aru."

"Da."

Yao ran towards the tank, slung Ivan over his shoulder, and began to climb the ladder up to the top, watching Ivan's giant tail so he did not trip.

"No, what are you doing Yao!?" That was Kiku's alarmed voice.

"Felicija is in the tank! I'm rescuing her, aru! But I can't do it alone. Tell the others to go, and come help me please, aru!"

"H-hai!" Kiku turned and ordered the rest of the group to take the exit, then he started up the ladder.

-xXx-

Yao lowered Ivan into the tank, "Go get her. Hurry."

Ivan nodded and dove into the water. He swam down to get her.

"You said we would be okay...you said they wouldn't hurt us...that you weren't going to let them! You said we would make it out okay! But we didn't! You lied to me! They did experiments and tests on us! You weren't supposed to let them! You promised! You promised! And you broke it!" Felicija was crying, her voice a pitiful, heartbroken tone, trembling with fear. She was in a frenzied panic, crying noisily. He swam forward and pulled her into hug. She tried to protest, but her strength wasn't a match for his.

"No I did not." Ivan murmurd gently, "My mate is here now, with his family, and they are going to help us. I promise. But we have to get out now before we all get caught. We will be okay as long as you listen to everything we say. Can you do that?"

She pulled out of his chest and looked up at him with watery, wide, emerald eyes.

"Can you?"

She nodded.

With that, he gently took her by the wrist and led her to the top of the tank.

Their heads broke the surface, and when she saw Yao she gasped, "Not more humans!" She was out of breath.

"It is okay, aru. I'm here to help you. I'm going to get you home, aru."

"O-okay..." her emerald pools were still fearful and nervous, but she nodded.

Ivan swam underneath her and gave her a boost. Yao scooped her up gently, and handed her down to Kiku.

"Go now, aru! And be careful, she is pregnant!"

"Hai." He speed-climbed down the ladder and retreated.

Yao scooped up Ivan and climbed down the ladder, making a run for the exit after Kiku.

He burst out the door just in time.

-xXx-

When he got outside, he found the family gathered in a circle, talking nervously.

Concerned that something was wrong, Yao made his way towards them. Mei intercepted him when she ran up to him.

"Yao, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong, aru!?" _As if I need anymore bad luck..._

"That mermaid you just rescued is in labor!"

* * *

 **A/N: What an excellent place to leave you all hanging. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been very chaotic and busy on this end. However, on the bright side of things, this story is about done. We have one more chapter and an epilogue and then I can mark this as complete** **and give myself time to work on the other stories I have on here.**


	44. Chapter 44

Harbors of Our Own

Chapter XLIV

Mei and Yao went back towards the group, they were gathered together. When they got there, they found Kiku, still holding Felicija. She was sweating and breathing hard, shrieking every time a contraction rippled throughout her body.

Lien had a hand against her forehead, trying to soothe the young, expectant mother.

"Yao," she said, "The stress of being captured induced her labor."

Another contraction rippled through her body.

"What are we going to do!? She cannot have the baby here!" Ivan exclaimed.

"I know, aru! I know! And she won't, okay?" Yao replied, harsher than he intended, "Luckily, we know how to deal with this. It's happened before! Yong-Soo was early and we helped my mother deliver him!"

Ivan nodded, "I trust you."

"She needs to be more comfortable." Mei commented.

"We need to move her to the water." Emil said.

"Alright, aru. I'll take her in my car. Lien, come with me. Let's go! We have to hurry. The rest of you follow me!"

Kiku handed the mermaid off to the strong young woman. She took her gently, and her and Yao sped to the car. The mermaid's head lolled into her chest. Yao opened the passenger side door and put Ivan in the seat. Then he climbed in on the driver's side.

Lien climbed into the back, lying Felicija across the seats. She covered her with the small blanket that was on the floor, and laid her blonde head in her lap.

Yao floored it. He needed to get back to the beach fast. He weaved through traffic, driving over the speed limit.

* * *

Another contraction rippled through Felicija's body. She shrieked.

"Gaah! This, so, totally hurts so bad! This is like, totally your fault! -Toris, Toris! I WANT Toris! I NEED him! Like, right now!" Tears streamed down her face as she breathed hard, chest heaving, and continued to cry out.

"Sweetie, sweetie, screaming and crying will only waste breath and energy. Use that energy to deliver the baby when it is time, and take deep breaths. In...out...in...out. That's it. That's it..." Lien soothed.

"Are we almost there?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, aru, almost."

"Oh my God!" Felicija yelped, "Ahh! I feel like I'm being, like, totally stabbed. Ahh!"

"Sweetie, breathe." Lien reminded again.

* * *

They arrived at the beach and Yao and Lien lifted the merpeople out of the car. They carried them to the water and Yao lowered Ivan into the shallows. The rest of the family joined them.

"Ivan?" For the first time Lien directly spoke to him.

"Da?"

"Hold her, keep her elevated."

Ivan nodded, he coiled his tail around him as she lowered Felicija into his lap. She rested diagonally, with her back against his chest.

"I will go and get your pod for you." Emil offered. "I'm the only mobile merperson at the moment."

"Spasiba. Do you remember the way?"

"Ja. I will be back."

Before he left Leon kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, babe."

Emil nodded. Then, he took off his shirt and climbed up on the rock. He dove into the water and was gone.

"Alright," Yao began, "Kiku, Thai, you keep her calm and breathing evenly. Mei, Lien, you will help her deliver the baby, and Yong Soo and Leon, keep watch for Emil."

Everyone nodded and went to their posts.

Another contraction rippled through the mermaid's body.

Kiku took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and rolled it up.

"Bite down on this when it is time," he said, "It will help decrease the pain." He held it in his hand, ready to put it between her teeth.

"Just keep breathing," Thai said softly, "In...And out..."

* * *

-xXx-

Emil pumped his tail rapidly, hoping to Poseidon that he was going the right way. He had fought to stay calm but it wasn't working, and he found himself in panic mode, determined to get there as fast as he could. Yet the distance just seemed to grow larger the more he swam. Thoughts swarmed in his head as he tried to think clearly. He forced himself to erase from his mind Leon, the group back on shore, the poor mermaid that was in excruciating pain right now...so he could focus on getting to where he needed to. He also had to fight down nerves. He was far from welcome in pod territory because of the life he had chosen. So the likelihood of them accepting him with open arms was hardly probable. How would they take it? Would they attempt to chase him off? Yes. Would they listen to him? Believe him? He hoped they could put their feelings and discriminatory thoughts aside. He hoped they would see past their own feelings and consider logic instead. For him, it seemed, there was only one thing working with him: the mental connection that the pod shared. If they could sense her, then maybe it would be easier to get them to listen...

His thoughts were interrupted when the familiar cave loomed in front of him. A slight bit of relief touched him. He had beaten the first obstacle, which was getting there. Now he had to face his second one: the pod. He stopped for a brief moment in front of the mouth, and let our a shrill whistle. He waited for a few seconds before letting out another one. If he was using words rather then sound, his cries would have been something like this: _Warning! Help! Urgent! Urgent! Help!_

He swam back and forth in front of the mouth of the entrance. So far, no one had come out to answer to his call, and he was about three seconds from bursting into the cave and making a statement. He was about to, when suddenly, someone grabbed him harshly.

"What are you doing here, human-loving brat!?" he recognized the harsh voice of Ivan's sister immediately, "No one gave you permission to enter our cave so what the h**l you think you're doing?"

He met her icy blue gaze. "I need to speak with your ringleader. It's about Felicija. Please, it's urgent."

Natalya continued to glare, before grabbing him by the hair and practically dragging him in through the long corridor that led into the main chamber of the cave. When she reached it, every merperson's head who was present turned. Natalya threw Emil against the floor of the cave. He hit a bit harshly, but it wasn't enough to knock the wind out of him. Though, he figured he was bruise.

"I found THIS outside." she hissed.

"Thank you, leave us." Winter's deep, echoey voice cut in. She nodded briskly before speeding off through one of the other arches near the back of the main chamber, and disappearing down the corridor.

"Why are you here?" Winter demanded, "You made your choice to forsake this pod when you, Taika, and Lukas left us to be with those human scum. You have no right to be here. So whatever you want you had better make it quick."

Emil drew in a deep breath. "We found Felicija and Ivan. We rescued them, and they're okay. But Felicija is in labor right now and she needs her mate and her pod."

Anxious, excited murmurs arose from the assembled pod, and an unanimous sigh of relief filled the room.

"Who's we?" Winter demanded harshly.

 _Crap._

"The humans took her to a marine facility. A place where they do research and keep marine animals like us in glass tanks-which are large, transparent boxes filled with water. We needed humans to help us and so we did. They are with her now. Ivan too."

The short-lived relief was replaced with panic.

"Why should we believe you!?" Natalya growled, "For all we know we are being driven right to a trap!"

Emil sighed, "I don't hate any of you so why would I be trying to trap you? And I know I'm not welcome here. And I wouldn't have come if it was not urgent." he replied, "Please. She needs your help. Can you not feel it? Can you not feel her pain? Her panic? Her fear? She needs her family now! Not some strange humans she does not know! Would you really abandon her? She NEEDS you. You're her family. So what say you?"

No response. Everyone was murmuring. Processing.

"What say you?" Emil echoed.

* * *

-xXx-

Several seconds ticked slowly by. Minutes. Maybe hours. No one knew how much time had passed. But it seemed the pain and edge of waiting was effecting everyone and not just Felicija. They spent the painful, extended period of time trying to keep Felicija calm, and when the hellish process offered a few breaks, they made sure she swam a few small laps around, since physical movement would allow for a quicker, slightly less painful process.

Ivan tried to help her through by telling her stories, trying to put a smile on the sweaty, red, pain-contorted face. Lien spoke softly to her, dabbing her forehead with a wet handkerchief she had pulled out of the pocket of her cargo jacket.

However, it seemed that a great deal time had passed, and there was still no sign of Emil or Toris.

Nerves began to heighten, and disappointment was on Felicija's face.

"Where is he-" Felicija asked softly, wide-eyed, before more labor pains started up again.

They had ever so gradually started getting closer together. Still no sign.

-xXx-

* * *

The pod exploded into nervous, excited debate and conversation and the echoey room of the cave filled with commotion. Emil face-palmed.

The debates lasted for several long, painful moments, and Emil's teenage brain was telling him to yell at everyone to silence them. He was beginning to get a headache.

A few of the members of the pod spat at him, insulted him, and threw things, but he tried not let the words bother him. He took them with a deadpan expression.

That was when Winter's loud, deep voiced filled the area, bouncing off the hollow cave walls.

"SILENCE!" she yelled. The cave fell dead. The quiet and the tension ripped mercilessly through the suddenly colder air. "Yelling will get us nowhere. We are voting. Now. All in favor of going with him, raise your hand.

Only three people's hands went up: Toris, Katyusha, and Vlad.

"And all in favor of staying behind?"

Everyone else's hands went into the air.

"Very well. We will not go."

"Are you all idiots!?" Gasps arose from the assembled merfolk. All gazes turned to Toris. He was sweating nervously, but there was a fire in his eyes that no one had ever seen before.

"That's my mate! We have to go to her! I can feel her emotions storming inside me! She's afraid and hopeless and she needs us now! Are you really going to let your own selfish feelings and emotions get in the way of what is right? You are just going to stay here and not go just because a merman who fell in love with a human told you about her? You're just going to refuse to listen to him because of the he has different beliefs than you? Because he is different and not who you want him to be!? Well I don't agree with that! You would really forsake a family member for that? Then you are forgetting what it means to be a pod! I believe him! I know he isn't lying! He wouldn't! I'm going with him whether anyone else likes it or not! I am going to go be with my mate! She needs me!"

The chamber remained completely dead silent still. They were taken aback by the gentle, mild-mannered, anxious Toris's sudden reaction, his sudden fire. No one responded.

"No one?" he said. His face fell, and he said softly, almost inaudibly: "You're all so selfish..." before swimming up to the adolescent.

"Come on Emil. We should go."

He nodded, and with that they both turned tail.

"Toris!" Winter's voice echoed across the hallway, "Come back here. Wait right now."

He froze.

* * *

Felicija was on the verge of tears. It had been hours, it felt like. They had been waiting for so long. Her contractions were increasing in both pain and frequency, and she was beginning to panic. She knew she would have to give birth soon, but she did not want to go through it without her mate and the rest of her family.

Ivan was talking softly to her, trying to calm her, but his gentle voice fell on deaf ears. She kept repeating the same phrases over and over again.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here? I want him! I don't want to go through this without him. I can't! He's the father! He needs to be here with me...I miss him..."

The winter sun seemed too hot, and restlessness hung across the assembled group like a grim storm cloud as it started to rise high in the sky and the afternoon grew clear upon them. Everyone was sharing in Felicija's despair and hopelessness. They were all but spent, and they still had a lot of work to do before their endeavor was finished.

Felicija was sweaty and exhausted, and pain was beginning to get the best of her. It was driving her mad. She refused to do anything but stay stiff and put, crying out and cursing whenever a contraction ripped through her.

Lien recognized the signs, "Sweetie, you're going to have to start pushing soon."

This rose the already panicked mother-to-be into an emotional frenzy.

"No!" she gasped, "I can't! I can't! I won't! Not without Toris! I can't go through this without him!" tears streamed down her face.

"Sweetie, you might have to. If you do not you are risking the lives of yourself and your child. If you do not start when your body and the baby tells you to, you run the risk of bleeding out."

"No! No! I won't do it! I can't! I, like, totally can't!" she yelled, before squealing with pain.

"Felicija...calm down!" Ivan exclaimed, patience wearing thin. He wiped some sweat off her brow, "It will be fine. You do not have to start delivering the baby yet. Only when it is time. Toris can still get here. Focus on breathing, focus on me. Think about this beautiful thing that is about to happen."

"Well, it certainly, like, is totally NOT beautiful! it's h**l! Try switching places and you'll understand my pain!"

"Okay...okay. Calm. Deep breaths." Ivan replied simply.

She begrudgingly obliged.

"Okay sweetie," Lien said, "I am going to warn you now that the pain is going to start getting much worse. Remember to keep breathing, stay strong, and do not give up. Save your energy for delivery."

She nodded slowly.

"Toris will get here." Ivan reassured, rubbing the stiffness out of her exposed shoulder.

Suddenly, Yong Soo's voice echoed across the beach, "Emil's back! And there's like ten mermaids behind him!"

"Toris." Felicija said, relieved.

Emil lead the pod to where Felicija and the rest of the group was.

"Felicija!" Toris he swam up to his mate, pulling his body up beside her.

"Toris!"

"Oh thank God! I was so worried." He kissed her, "Are you okay?"

"No!" she hissed, "I'm in EXCRUCIATING PAIN! There is a huge a** baby that I have to get out of me and it's your D**N FAULT! And you left me waiting for so long! I was worried sick, and it doesn't help that I'm about to- AGGGGH!" she cut off abruptly.

Toris panicked. "Felicija! Felicija what's wrong!?"

"I'm about to give birth you idiot!" She yelled. She started to gasp for breath, as the worst of the contractions ripped mercilessly throughout her whole being. Kiku put the rolled up handkerchief between her teeth and stepped aside.

The merpeople started to come forward, ready to shove all the humans away to take over the birthing process.

They stepped backwards as the pod gathered around her, forming a protective circle. She lay in Ivan's lap, and Toris took one hand, while a mermaid with an updo took the other. One of the other mermaids, one that was rather large-busted, waited at her tail end, ready to catch the baby when it fell. The rest of them gathered around, still allowing her some space so as not to overwhelm her.

The humans watched as the largest mermaid in the group, one who was much older than the rest, scarred, and with long silvery hair adorned with shells and jewels swam up towards her head.

"Felicija. Get ready." the woman's voice was deep, with a slight rasp. It was commanding but gentle and motherly at the same time. The young mother drew in a deep breath, bracing herself. "And push."

After several moments of intense pushing, the sound of newborn cries filled the quiet, tense air. And just like that, everything had calmed down immensely. Felicija fell back, exhausted, with an exasperated exhale, against Ivan's chest. She caught her breath before Ivan and Toris helped her sit up. Ivan slipped out from under her, and then dove beneath the surface to stretch out his stiff tail and muscles.

"Like, let me see my baby." she said simply.

The rest of the pod dispersed, and let the young woman swim forward. She held the screaming baby close to her chest, before handing it off into the waiting arms of its mother. The blonde took the baby gently, and held it into her chest, gazing down at the tiny little thing lying there in her arms. The moment she did, it stopped crying, feeling the familiar warmth of the mother's body and the heartbeat that went with it. The moment the baby stopped crying the sea was peaceful again, and a sigh of relief seemed to echo across the entire group.

Felicija smiled, "Look at her Toris...how beautiful she is...she looks like you." A single tear of joy trickled down her cheek. The newborn's eyes were closed, and her wrinkled, pink hands were steepled together. She was breathing like a normal newborn, chest heaving rapidly, before stopping, and repeating again.

Toris kissed his mate tenderly. "I'm so proud of you." he said, "You did it. And now we have a beautiful baby girl."

No words were exchanged between anyone for a while after that. They simply stood back and admired, sharing in the joyousness of the happy couple and their newborn child.

The baby sneezed and briefly opened her eyes, which, like most newborns, were a striking ocean blue. She met gazes with her mother and father, before closing them again, and going back to sleep.

Everyone chuckled.

Their work was done.

-xXx-

* * *

After a few more moments, both Felicija and Toris looked up at the group. A warm smile was on the blonde's face as she met gazes directly with Ivan.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me and for us. If you hadn't rescued me, we would not all be here right now and there probably wouldn't be a beautiful baby in my arms. I couldn't have done this...none of it would've been possible...without you. You saved us Ivan, and I like, totally owe you for it."

Ivan smiled gently, "I appreciate your thanks...but...it is not me you should be thanking." He turned to look up at the humans. "It is them. They rescued us from the research laboratory. If it were not for them...we would still be in a tank. They located us and saved us. They are the ones who deserve the gratitude, not me."

Felicija looked at all of them in turn with her piercing green eyes.

"Thanks Yao." she said.

The Asian man simply smiled.

The pod members all turned to look at the humans. Despite the typical distrust and nerves about them, gratitude was very prominent on all of their faces.

"Our pod thanks you."

Every single head turned to see that Winter had moved from the rest of the group and was sitting on the rocks. She sat tall and strong, her lean muscles rippling, silver hair fanned out, ice blue tail folded, wet skin glistening, confidence and authority all over her face.

"You have done a great service to my pod, and I thank you from the deepest depths of my heart. You have my utmost sincere gratitude. However, that does not mean we trust you. Do not let this get to your head. This was only one time, one exception. Don't get used to it. Even so. Thank you. You are no longer enemies of the pod."

The entire family bowed to show their respect.

"As for you Ivan." she turned to him. Everyone fell silent. Gazes all turned to face him. He seemed to grow a bit smaller, and some tension returned to the air. "You have done a great deed for us today, and for that, I am thankful. You kept your word, and I shall keep mine. I won't kill you. You are no longer an enemy, however, you did break one of the most important rules in the mer-code. I am still hurt that you did so, but I am prepared to pardon you as you are still a son to me. You may return to the pod if you wish, however if you choose to do that, you won't be re-accepted without consequence. You will return as a housekeeper, grounded, until you can prove your worth once more and never commit such a monstrosity again.

 _Ouch!_ Yao thought bitterly, feeling a bit of resentment towards the mermaid.

Ivan nodded slowly.

"I appreciate your offer, Winter. However, I will not be returning to the pod. I cannot." He pulled himself onto the sand and pulled Yao down beside him, "I am bound to land and to my Yao-Yao. And I am happy here."

Winter's expression turned bitter, and glares were cast his way.

"Bound to a human. Of course," Winter snorted.

She was tense and silent for a moment, and then, she took a deep breath, "Is this the path you have chosen for yourself then?"

He nodded, "It is. I will be happy."

"I suppose then there is nothing I can do. What is done is done. Eventually, I will learn to accept it. For now though, there is only one problem that remains."

"And...what is that, my lady?" Ivan replied.

"How much the pod is going to miss you."

"I will visit." Ivan promised.

"Good." With that, she nodded curtly and dove off the rock back into the water, "Take care, my son." then she whistled to the pod, "Say your goodbyes and we will depart."

"I'll be right back, Yao-Yao." he said, before swimming out offshore into deeper water.

The first to swim up was Milen. His goodbye was a curt nod. "I hope you will be happy. Best wishes." He dove beneath the surface.

The next to swim up was Vlad and Andrei. Andrei jumped forward and threw his arms around Ivan. This advance caused the large merman to stiffen, before he smiled and relaxed, ruffling the wet hair.

"I'm going to miss you! Come say "hi" sometime."

"I will."

The boy sniffled and wiped away his tears before going to tread water beside his older brother.

Vladimir playfully slugged Ivan in the arm, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Take care of yourself. Come on, Andrei." They vanished beneath the surface.

Following the brothers was Karina. "I really am going to miss you." her sweet voice began, "You're a little intimidating but you've helped me to become a stronger woman and I'm thankful for that. So thank you. And I hope you're happy."

He nodded, "You too."

She dove beneath the surface.

The next person to approach him was Emma. Her gaze was cold and unfriendly, and a smile was not present at all. "You're a lying b**tard you know."

He was slightly taken aback."Emma, I promise, I wasn't trying to lie. I really did have feelings for you but I was just confused that is all."

She shrugged, "It does not matter anymore. I liked you too, but after you left I realized I fell for the wrong Braginsky sibling. I had been torn and confused as well. I do not harbor any hard feelings for you. It was a mutual misunderstanding."

Ivan nodded.

"I'll take care of Kitty for you. I'll keep her happy, I promise. I am prepared to do anything for her."

"Wait..." _Oh._ Ivan smiled, "Thank you, Emma."

She nodded before she too vanished below the surface.

Toris and Felicija swam up to him next.

"Thank you so much for being such a good friend, and for everything you've done for us." Toris said.

Joy bubbled inside Ivan. _Friend. How amazing._ It was nice to hear it come out of someone else's mouth that wasn't his own.

"Yeah, like totally. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, like, I couldn't have done it without you." Felicija added. After a brief block of silence, she continued. "Now that doesn't mean that I, like, like you now. You're still an annoying, creepy, pain in the a-"

"I get it." Ivan held out a hand to cut her off.

"You're like an annoying brother to me. But still. Totes thanks."

Ivan smiled, "Of course. I will do anything for the two of you."

They both smiled. Toris went in for an awkward hug, as he was carefully holding his sleeping newborn daughter, and Felicija joined. They enveloped him like a warm blanket for several moments, before they broke away. Then, with a soft goodbye, Ivan kissed them both on the cheek, and then, they too vanished beneath the glass blue water.

Katyusha was next.

"IIIIIVAAAAN!"She practically glomped her brother, pulling him into a tight, big sister hug. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back, and embraced her tight, shedding a couple small tears himself. It was a bittersweet moment for everyone. Eventually, she did let go of him, and with her blotchy face and puffy eyes, she gazed up at him. "I'm going to miss you so so much. I love you more than anything, and I always will. You're my baby brother. And I am glad you will be happy."

"I'll come and visit, do not worry." Ivan smiled reassuringly, "And I love you too. And I know that you will be happy."

She smiled. Then, she pulled him into one more hug before she joined the others under the water. Ivan watched her tail flick and vanished, before he started to scan his gaze around.

There was one pod-member he had not seen. Disappointment struck him in the chest, and his face fell. He had hoped to set things right with Natalya. That was when he saw a shimmer of a blue tail.

"Natalya wait!" he dove beneath the surface and seized her by the wrist before she could slip off. He pulled her towards him, and tried to meet gazes with her. She did not look at him.

"Natalya. I forgive you." He said. "You were only trying to protect me."

Without a word or smile, she buried her face into him, hugging him tight. He tightened the embrace even more, before he let go.

When she broke away, he realized she had been crying.

"Natalya...please do not cry. Please...I'm going to start crying..."

"It was all my fault...I missed you big brother...I thought I lost you forever...That I'd never see you again."

"But look, I am okay. Everything is okay, see. There are no hard feelings. I promise. Here, do you want to meet someone very special?"

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Come on." He took her by the hand and they swam back towards the beach to the humans assembled on the rocks.

"Yao-Yao, come here." The Chinaman's head turned and he made his way over, peering over the edge of the rock.

Natalya shrunk behind her brother, hissing.

"Climb down here." Ivan said, "I want to introduce you."

Yao nodded and climbed down the rocks onto one of the lower ones so he could get closer.

"This is Natalya," Ivan said. He turned to look behind him, "Natalya, this is Yao." She did not move, "It is okay. He is not going to hurt you."

Yao looked at the frightened mermaid.

"Hello Natalya," he said softly, he held out a hand, "I've heard a lot about you, aru. I understand why you attacked me, and I forgive you. I am sorry you have had such bad experience with us before, and I want to reassure you that I have no intentions of hurting any merfolk. I promise. And, I would like you to know that I would especially never, ever try to hurt your brother. He is very special to me, and I won't let any harm come to him okay? I promise, aru.

Her fearful gaze softened and she slowly emerged from behind her brother and shook Yao's hand.

"Your brother was right when he said you were pretty, aru." She blushed, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered. Then she turned tail and vanished beneath the waves.

Ivan heard a loud, shrill whistle as Winter's cry, an order for them all to depart, rang crisp and clear across the beach. They all appeared briefly, clicking goodbye, before they vanished one by one once more, slinking smoothly over the waves, and headed back to home.

* * *

Ivan watched them leave. It was indeed a bittersweet moment. They had welcomed him back to some degree, but in his heart, he knew he would never fully belong with them again. However, now, he could be with the one he loved most. His precious Yao-Yao. His beautiful, perfect Yao-Yao.

"Wow!" Yong-Soo exclaimed, "That was awesome! All of those mer-people!"

"Yes!" Mei trilled excitedly, "I got all of it on video! I have to post this on-"

"No you won't, aru." Yao exclaimed, far harsher than he attended.

The younger, pink-clad sister looked taken aback.

"Why not? You know how many views it would get? It'd make my popularity increase by-"

"No."

"Pl-please." Ivan began shyly, "You have earned respect of the entire pod and my pod leader. You have parted on mutual agreement and good terms. I can tell you that that is very special, and very hard to come by. Our kind is meant to be kept a secret, our existence a fairytale, a story. If you reveal us now, that will be lost. Please, out of respect, delete the video from your phone and do not spread the word." he studied her hopefully, "Please. For our safety and yours."

She processed for a moment, before she finally nodded. Then, everyone watched as she wiped the file from her phone, and drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I won't say anything. Promise." She raised her pinky to complete the oath. Ivan did the same, for he had quickly learned that custom.

"I'd best be getting home too. I've been away from my own for a long time." Emil finally spoke up. The family nodded in agreement.

"Be safe, babe." Leon said, before kissing the light-haired teen chastely, and then watching as he dove from the rock into the salty sea. He was gone with a flick of the shimmery violet tail.

"We should all be going too." Kiku said, "This was very enjoyable, thank you for hosting us." He bowed briefly, and the other siblings followed in turn. Before he left, he shook hands with the eldest brother.

"Call me, aru?"

"Hai. We all will."

"We should get together like this more often!" An ever-energetic Yong-Soo suggested.

Yao chuckled, "I am sure we will. But hopefully next time we will not have to break in to any marine institutes or go after any kidnapped merfolk."

"Or help deliver mer-babies!" Yong Soo chimed in.

This elicited a small, unanimous laugh across the group.

"Oh, and Thai?"

"Hmm?"

He tossed his keys to his olive-skinned younger brother, "You can take my car back to the house so you can get your stuff, aru. We have to stay here until Ivan dries."

Thai nodded, adjusted his glasses, and then turned and followed the rest of the family towards the cars as they departed one by one. They listened to the fading engine noises as the cars drove back towards Yao's home, and Ivan and he were left alone again.

Ivan pulled himself up on the rock beside the Asian. Once he was out of the water, Yao let out an exasperated sigh and fell against his shoulder.

"I am exhausted, aru. It's been one h**l of a weekend."

Ivan chuckled. "But, we're all safe now. And that is all that matters."

"Shi."

There was a comfortable silence exchanged between them, before they laced their fingers together, and rested them against the surface of the rock. They they turned to lock each others' gazes and leaned in for another kiss.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Five months ago this was published and now it is done! Whew! This was one of the hardest stories I have ever tackled! And I am quite happy about the result! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this. Make sure you check out my other stories! I'll see you soon! (Also, there's an epilogue, so stay tuned for that as well!)**

 **Bye~**


	45. Epilogue

Harbors of Our Own

Epilogue

It was spring again. The birds chirped, and the trees and flowers were all in bloom. The waves crashed against the rocks, and the sun was up, shining in the sky. There was a gentle breeze, and it was simply perfect. Directly across the from the dock and the ocean, a small little restaurant, brand new, with the exterior freshly painted, replaced the old seafood shop that had once been there. The sign on the swinging glass door read "Open" and the little bell tinkled as people moved in and out of the small, cozy little place. It was beautiful and bright on the outside, and on the inside the walls and tables had a very oriental, calming, welcoming feel to it, adorned with decorations and paintings everywhere one looked. The tables were all occupied both outside and inside. The air was abuzz with pleasant conversation. It was midday, and it was lunchtime.

A tall man who would appear out of place, what with his silver hair, alabaster skin, and violet eyes, moved about quickly, taking orders and carefully carrying items on trays, in sync with the small amount of staff that was doing the same. His movements were fluid and oddly graceful as he moved about, a smile on his face, engaging in friendly conversation with the customers. They all took a liking to him, and if one thing was for sure, he was far from out of place.

He finished taking orders and went into the kitchen, announcing them as he clipped them up to be received. Another figure came up to his side. This one was smaller in stature, he was thin, and had a small frame. He had large brown eyes, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"We're very busy today, Yao-Yao." the silvery-haired man said.

Yao smiled, "Shi, it is great isn't it."

"Da, it is." he replied.

"Oh, Ivan, by the way, I put the finishing touches on the painting this morning before we opened up."

"You did?" Ivan's face lit up even more than it already was.

"Shi. While you were setting the tables and cleaning the counters I did."

"May I see?"

"Yeah, of course. I think we can afford to take a small break to put it up. The staff can handle it, aru, don't you think?"

Ivan nodded.

"Come on." Yao dried his hands on a towel, before the two of them entwined fingers and then went out the door of the kitchen, and made their way towards the back room where the dual artist and resteraunt owner kept supplies.

They had been together for five years now.

About a year and a half ago, after vacation in the countryside, they had put a down payment to buy the venue that had once been their favorite cafe. It had gone out of business, as it was old and rundown, and very much out of its time. The two had transformed it into their own little resteraunt; a family-friendly place where Yao could hang his artwork and live his dream as a chef. It had quickly started to grow in its popularity, known for its good food, amazing artwork, and wonderful, kind environment who welcomed everyone regardless of who they were. Yao was the full time owner and worker, and Ivan was there part time, doubling sometimes as both a waiter and a host. The other half of his workday he spent teaching little children how to dance. He had taken online college courses, received a degree in dance and visual and performing arts, and then used it to get a job at a local dance studio.

Needless to say, they had gotten everything they wanted. They could not be happier. Yao had his resteraunt and his art, and Ivan had his dance instructing and the waiter's job he so adored. And of course, they had each other.

Yao opened the door to the back room. In the middle of the room, in shaft of light cast by the open window, was an easle, covered by a canvas sheet. Yao pulled it off and cast it aside.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Ivan's face lit up as he gazed, speechless, at the beautiful painting. It depicted a beautiful scene. There was a couple sitting on a rock with their back to those who looked at the painting as the main focus of the picture. They were looking out at the ocean, at the sunset. In the distance there was a old, wooden ship, and two silhouettes of dolphins leaping from the water. One member of the couple was sitting, clad in beautiful, intricate, oriental robes in red, embroiderred with tiny, white vines and flowers and leaves. The long dark hair waterfalled down their back and part of it was pulled in a half bun, held by a hair fork that was golden and looked like it was from the sea. Beautiful jewels, shells, and hair-pieces adorned their hair as well. The person sitting beside them was not a person, no, it was a merman. Pale, scaly skinned glistened in the dying sun, and the tail was a large, beautiful, vibrant violet. His short, silvery blonde hair was adorned with tiny shells and pearls. He was wearing a necklace made of shells, and there was a golden armlet on his muscular arm. His muscly back seemed to ripple on the painting.

"Yao-Yao! It's so beautiful! It looks like us!"

Yao beamed, smiling at the merman-turned-human. "Because it is. However, you're a merman prince or king, and I am a "princess". It's us, but only we're going to know that."

Ivan chuckled, "My Yao-Yao is so clever."

"Come on, let's go put this up. I know the perfect place for it. I've kept it reserved specifically for this one, aru."

"Okay."

Together, the two of them picked up the rather large, heavy canvas and carried it into the main dining area. They wove their way carefully between the servers and customers, towards the large wall that you saw when you first walked in. There was a blank spot, with hooks already up to support the painting. Some heads turned to watch as they carefully put it up.

Once it was straight, they stepped back to admire it.

"It's perfect." Ivan said, "It completes all the decorations I think."

"Shi. That was what I was going for."

The others in the restaurant marveled at the sight of it, gasps and sounds of awe filling the room.

Happily, Yao and Ivan entwined fingers and smiled, gazing lovingly into each others' eyes.

"Oh! I just remembered something, aru!"

"What is it?"

Yao leaned up on his toes and kissed the merman-turned-human, "Happy anniversary, Vanechka."

Ivan blushed, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"'Ello~" a cheerful voice rang clear across the room. The recognized the voice immediately. They made their way toward the front of the restaurant.

"Do you 'ave a table for...everyone?"

Yao smiled. There was Francis, and Arthur, and with them was Michelle, Genevieve, all of Yao's siblings, and the seven members of the Nordic family.

"Hello Yao." Kiku smiled at his brother.

"It's so nice to see everyone." Yao said.

"Ivan called us," Mei said, "He asked us all to come here to surprise you."

Yao smiled even brighter, and met gazes with his partner again.

"So do you, like, have a place for all of us to sit?" Leon snorted.

"Da, right this way. I will seat you." Ivan led them towards the back of the resteraunt to a large table that they could all sit at. Yao lingered a bit longer, surveying the scene around him, before following after his family and friends. Everything was just as it should be. And he liked it that way.


End file.
